El código del amor
by LightKey27
Summary: Gray es miembro de la agencia de espías de la ciudad de Magnolia, Juvia una joven excepcional que posee códigos valiosos para la agencia en la que trabaja Gray. ¿Cómo será la relación de un chico con un gran peso sobre sus hombros y una chica con talentos increíbles? [Gruvia] Lean y disfruten -light key
1. La misión inicia

**El Código del amor**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, la historia sin embargo nació en mi cabecita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-1, 2,3 ¡Fuera!- exclamó su amigo quien por hoy hacía el papel de árbitro

-Tsk...Nunca me dejas acabar- se quejó mientras soltaba al rubio que lo había retado

-Estamos entrenando no quiero que mates a nadie que no tenga varios carteles de "se busca" en más de un país, además disfruta ahora que puedes, hay rumores de que te asignarán a una misión, Gray- le expuso su amigo a lo que él simplemente negó con la cabeza ¿cómo era posible que esa clase de información llegara a sus oídos? Luego recordó que la subdirectora de la agencia es su novia y se respondió el solo

-No deberías utilizar a Lucy para sacarle información- le reprochó Gray a su pelirosa amigo

-Hey, yo no le he dicho que me lo contara, ella pensó que sería bueno que te lo dijera para que estuvieras alerta, dicen que la misión es muy difícil y están decidiendo si enviarte a ti o a Rogue- le explicó su amigo mientras se dirigían a las duchas

-¿Tan serio es? No me imagino a Rogue aceptando cualquier misión ¿sabes de qué trata?- le preguntó mientras iba con una toalla a la cintura a una de las duchas mientras su amigo aún se despojaba de su ropa

-Sabes que Magnolia no es amiga de Hosenka, están al borde de la guerra sin embargo sólo sé que se trata de custodiar unos códigos de algún arma letal, no sé ni el lugar ni quien tiene los códigos, pero joder un arma que asusta a una ciudad entera debe ser preciosa, ya quisiera tenerla en mis manos y dispararle a ese estúpido ex-novio que sigue detrás de Lucy - dijo Natsu mientras colocaba sus manos como si una gran arma cargase y apuntaba a la pared

-Sí, bueno supéralo Sting ya no está con Lucy , solo intenta no arruinar la pared- se burló Gray mientras colocaba la temperatura del agua a lo mínimo y abría la llave para que agua helada cayera sobre su sudado cuerpo y bajara por sus bien formados músculos

Natsu imitó su acción excepto por la temperatura del agua, a diferencia de su amigo el colocaba la máxima temperatura y luego se metía bajo la regadera

-Lo sé y yo lo entiendo, tú lo entiendes, Lucy lo entiende, el único que no se ha dado cuenta es él, te juro que cuando lo veo cerca de Lucy quisiera sacar mi arma y hacerle varios agujeros en su pecho para que no se le acerque más- dijo finalmente y casi al instante cambió de tema

-No entiendo como no te congelas el culo con esa agua- le dijo Natsu mientras pasaba un poco de gel de baño por sus marcados bíceps

-No entiendo como el tuyo no se derrite por ese calor infernal a que te pones- le dijo su amigo que se encontraba lavando su cabello

-Buen punto, deberías ver la cara de Lucy el día que descubrió mi hábito pensé que me dejaría en ese instante sin embargo lo transformó todo a un juego sexual, es maravillosa- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Pude haber vivido sin esa información- le reclamó Gray

-Vamos Gray algún día encontrarás a una mujer que te robará el aliento y no podrás vivir sin ella- le dijo Natsu mientras se enjabonaba el resto del cuerpo

-No quiero saber de mujeres... Yo...es decir no creo estar listo- explicó con voz afligida y casi rota

Natsu terminó de quitarse el jabón y se colocó rápidamente la toalla para hablar con Gray

-Oye, lo de Ultear no fue tu culpa, ella era un agente en cubierto que te utilizó y murió en su misión, no es tu culpa, debes de darte otra oportunidad Gray no puedes quedarte en el pasado para siempre debes avanzar por tu bien- le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-No estoy seguro de que pueda lograrlo- dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Natsu sin parecer brusco y se dirigía a sus casillero pues ya se había refrescado con esa ducha

Natsu no insistió, sabía que había tocado un tema delicado pero ¡diablos! Eso fue hace dos años, hace dos años que Ultear había llegado a la agencia como secretaria de administración y había engatusado a su amigo para que le diera información acerca de una misión que él llevaba, pero no le fue suficiente ya que Gray era un tipo duro que no cedía ante cualquiera por lo que decidió seducirlo hasta el punto en que Gray dudara de sus acciones algo raro en él ya que siempre era seguro en sus decisiones, sin embargo ella solo lo utilizó y lo abandonó casi al borde de la muerte, de no ser porque él y Rogue llegaron con refuerzos Gray no estaría vivo, ese fue el hecho que reforzó su amistad, salió de sus pensamientos al ver al rubio que hace unos minutos luchaba con Gray

-Hey Sting ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Gray al chico que había entrado y le dio una mirada de "tranquilo-no-lo-mates-aquí" a Natsu y este solo rechinaba los dientes

-Hay una reunión y la directora los quiere ver a todos los del equipo alfa- dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa y se envolvía una toalla para entrar a las duchas

-¿Por qué solo el equipo alfa? ¿Qué sucedió con gamma y Delta y los demás? - preguntó en un fingido intento de preocupación Gray mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro

-tsk... Sabes que son el equipo principal y que cualquiera misión que la directora considera importante se la reserva al equipo alfa- dijo arrastrando los dientes en cada palabra y es que Gray , Natsu o cualquiera del equipo alfa no perdían la oportunidad de presumirle a Sting su posición, es una costumbre que adaptaron ya que al inicio de la agencia los grupos no estaban divididos y cada uno fue enviado a distintas misiones que determinarían su posición en algún equipo, Sting y otros más se jactaban de que ellos estarían en el equipo principal y así fue hasta que Erza, la directora, dijera que estaba en el equipo Beta y Natsu, Gray y demás en el equipo alfa, fue como si una cubeta de hielo le cayera al rubio , de hecho tomaron una foto de su cara ese día y ahora se puede disfrutar de su expresión en el muro de la cafetería, en donde colocan el menú

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír ante el intento de su amigo por subirle el ánimo, ya que Sting siempre está buscando la forma de colocarlos en ridículo, nunca funciona ya que ellos no se dejan llevar tan fácilmente , claro siempre hay excepciones

-Bien, nos vamos Sting, la directora manda- dijo Natsu mientras salía con Gray y cerraba la puerta de los baños y un rubio se quedaba dentro mientras carcajadas resonaban desde afuera

.

.

.

-¡Natsu, Gray ¿por qué llegan tarde?!- les preguntó una voz siniestra al momento en que cruzaron la oficina de reuniones lo que los hizo sudar frío

-Erza...verás Sting no fue directo al grano así que tardamos más de los normal- le dijo Natsu mientras cruzaba los dedos para que ella les creyera y Lucy le dirigía una divertida sonrisa

-Bien...ese Sting, tendré que hablar con él, está bien comencemos ¿estamos todos?- preguntó Erza a Yukino quien era su secretaria

-Levy-sama está en una reunión que y no tarda en llegar y Jellal-sama está en los estacionamientos - le informó la peliblanca a su jefa quien ahora estaba ruborizada ante la noticia de saber que Jellal estaba en camino y buscaba con la mirada a Lucy, quien le debía más de una explicación

Lucy puso leer la mirada de Erza

-Bueno verás el pidió que no te dijéramos que asistiría, no sé por qué pero no quería que supieras acerca de él, se les informó A TODOS que no te dijeran nada hasta que lo vieras cruzar por la puerta - dijo mirando a Yukino con esa mirada de " vamos-a-arreglar-esto-luego" a lo que Yukino solo bajó la cabeza avergonzada

Erza sólo suspiró e intentó calmarse, la puerta se abrió y casi le da un infarto al pensar que era Jellal, pero se alivió de inmediato al ver que era Levy, la mejor estratega que tenían, no era sorpresa que estuviera en el equipo alfa, demostró gran habilidad matemática y lingüística, es una joya en verdad

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y un tipo de aspecto rudo entró en la reunión, era Gajeel Redfox, Erza sabía que estaba enamorado de Levy y viceversa pero él era demasiado brusco para admitirlo y ella pues ella ya se le había declarado pero el mensaje no le llegó, al menos eso creía

-O...oye enana, dejaste esta carpeta en la oficina- le dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia la peliazul

-Pero Gajeel, ese es el informe que les entregué a todos, les dije que podían conservarlo- le explicó Levy a lo que Gajeel solo se ruborizó

-Etto...bueno gracias ya me voy- salió corriendo de la oficina mientras varias caras pícaras lo miraban, sabía que había hecho el ridículo ante Levy pero al menos lo intentó se dijo a sí mismo

Por otra parte Erza estaba tan entretenida viendo a la pareja que no notó cuando varios gritos femeninos sonaron desde la recepción y una cabellera azul se asomaba a la puerta entraba y cerraba sigilosamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirroja, todos callaron en ese momento y ella lo notó se dio la vuelta y ahogó un gemido al ver a Jellal junto a ella con un ramos de rosas

-Lamento la tardanza Erza, pero hoy es un día especial para mí y espero lo sea para ti Erza- la miró fijamente y tomó aire

-¿ Aceptarías casarte conmigo?- le preguntó a lo que sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo y se arrodillaba ante ella quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción , miró hacia donde estaba Lucy ella estaba igual de emocionada con sus manos cubriendo su rostro al igual que Levy quien intentaba secarse las lágrimas que había derramado, las otras personas aplaudían a Jellal y Erza y por otra parte Natsu y Gray sólo podían admirar la valentía del chico al querer casarse con Titania, un apodo que adquirió Erza ya que cuando se enoja es más peligrosa que...bueno más peligrosa que ir a un campo de tiro sin chaleco y sin arma

-Si Jellal, acepto casarme contigo- dijo finalmente a lo que Jellal le colocó la sortija y se acercó para besarla a la vez que todos los presentes aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja

-Bien, después de esta maravillosa noticia debemos seguir con los datos de la misión - dijo Erza a lo que todos volvieron a sus puestos y prestaban atención a Levy

-Bien sabemos que ambas ciudades están a punto de iniciar una guerra, el acuerdo de paz que el alcalde Makarov intenta firmar puede ser arruinado por él- dijo mientras con una mano señalaba la pantalla gigante tras de ella y presentaba una foto de un albino

-Lyon- susurró Gray  
-Así es Lyon Vastia está tras los códigos de un arma letal desarrollada por una empresa que no hace mucho se retiró, si los códigos llegan a caer en sus manos la paz que el alcalde intenta conseguir estará arruinada- expuso Levy mientras ajustaba sus gafas al puente de su nariz y seguía explicando

-Son pocos los que saben acerca del arma la empresa no llegó a realizar la fabricación dado que por alguna razón de retiró

-Pero eso no nos garantiza que no les haya vendido los códigos a alguien más-expuso Minerva  
-Correcto, pero tenemos la información de que solo dos personas están tras de ella una es Lyon sin embargo desconocemos la identidad del otro comprador- dijo Levy mientras el logotipo de la empresa aparecía en pantalla

-El plan es cuidar de los códigos hasta que el tratado de paz se haya hecho, eso garantizaría la seguridad en ambas ciudades y cualquiera que la rompa tendría al consejo del país como enemigo, debemos evitar que los códigos sean robados - expuso Levy a la vez que tomaba un poco de su botella de agua y seguía hablando

-La agencia ha conseguido los mejores equipos así que solo es cuestión de ir con cuidado, yo misma hice las compras con los proveedores y garantizo su calidad- expuso Lucy

-También debemos mantener bajo la lupa a Lyon, no le podemos arrestar aún ya que nunca es el partícipe de sus planes por lo que su nombre no se ha vuelto involucrado, sabemos que es la mente maestra tras las misión de hace 2 años, fue una pena que no lo supiéramos antes hubiésemos evitado- no pudo seguir ya que comenzó a llorar, en la misión de hace 2 años hubo una explosión en las instalaciones que acabó con la vida de Jet y Droy amigos de la infancia de Levy  
Lucy se levantó se abrazó a su amiga, ella compartía un dolor similar, en aquella explosión también murieron sus tíos, Aquarius y Escorpio , quienes arriesgaron sus vidas por el bienestar de la agencia, Erza habia perdido a su amigo Simón, Natsu perdió a su prima Lisanna, fue una gran golpe para la agencia, la sala de reuniones se vio envuelta por un aura depresiva, pero Levy siguió hablando

-Disculpen, prosigo, el equipo alfa que está liderado por Minerva se encargará de Lyon y deberá estar pendiente de cualquiera que se vea sospechoso hacia los códigos, Minerva-Levy cedió la palabra

-Bien, dado que Laxus y Mira están fuera del país tendré que trabajar con el equipo actual, Natsu tú, Romeo y Wendy estarán con Lyon , Rogue y yo estaremos investigando acerca de cualquier comprador interesado en los códigos, para descubrir quién es la otra cara , Gray tú cuidarás los códigos con tu vida- dijo su plan en voz alta

-Esto...Minerva creo que deberías cambiar a Rogue por Gray- dijo Levy a lo que él le dirigió una mirada asesina

-¿Qué intentas decir Levy? ¿Piensas que no seré capaz de cuidar unos simples códigos? ¿O qué?, Pues te informo de que no voy a cambiar de posición con Rogue, cuidaré los códigos aunque me cueste la vida- gritó Gray a la pequeña Levy a lo cual Natsu le tocó el hombro

-Tranquilo Gray, estoy seguro que Levy tiene alguna razón para decir eso, ¿ No es así Levy? - cuestionó Natsu a la pequeña peliazul

Levy soltó un suspiro

-Está bien tú lo pediste- hizo click en su computador y una imagen de una chica peliazul adornó la gran pantalla desconcertando a muchos

-Levy explícale a Gray acerca de los " simples códigos" ahora- exigió Erza con cierto enojo en su voz a lo que Jellal le tomó su mano para tranquilizarla

-Ella tiene los códigos ella- fue interrumpida

-Y ¿por qué una chiquilla tiene los códigos? ¿ Qué no se supone que están en manos de algún loco científico que se esconde como rara de laboratorio?- preguntó Gray exaltado

-¡Cálmate Gray o estarás fuera de la misión!- le advirtió Erza

-Lo siento Levy- se disculpó y tomó asiento

-Bien ella es Juvia Loxar, la dueña de los códigos, ella los desarrolló, sin embargo es la única que los posee, se confirmó que la empresa en la que trabajaba nunca tuvo acceso a ellos, por la que lo hace un blanco fácil para el otro comprador y puede que para Lyon- explicó Levy

-¿Cómo que puede que para Lyon? ¿Por qué suena como si no fuese posible?- preguntó esta vez Minerva

-Se ha vinculado a Juvia con Lyon en una relación sentimental de hace más de un año, sin embargo el sólo la buscaba para que le consiguiera los códigos, al enterarse ella, terminó con él y ahora trabaja desde su casa en varios proyectos a beneficio de la ciudad, tengo que mencionar que ella es la creadora de la corporación Fairy y socia mayoritaria de empresas Sabertooth en donde sabemos Cana Alberona y Rufus Lorh son los otros dueños, recordemos que ambas empresas son el sustento económico de Magnolia, por lo que la señorita Loxar es un blanco por naturaleza- dijo Levy

-Lo que intento explicar es que los códigos están en su cabeza, solo ella los conoce, hemos registrado los datos de la empresa cuando se retiró y no encontramos nada acerca de ellos, nuestros agentes colocaron cámaras escondidas y micrófonos en dos de sus residencias ya que son las que utiliza con más frecuencia, y pudimos recuperar esto- dio click a su computador y se escuchó la grabación de una llamada telefónica

-Juvia recuerda que debes organizar los horarios, sé que es un trabajo difícil pero ¡rayos! Eres como una grabadora, memorizas cualquier detalle me impresiona que recordaras el cumpleaños de Rufus cuando él nunca lo ha mencionado, le hiciste sonreír ese día ¡diablos! Juro que nuca habría visto sus dientes sino lo felicitas, y luego lo de los archivos perdidos, no podíamos recuperar nada sin embargo nos salvaste el culo cuando comenzaste a exponer con detalle la nueva ruta portuaria, eres increíble Juvia además nunca había visto que alguien le ganara a ese cretino de administración de Laxus en vencidas me hiciste ganar mucho dinero en la oficina ese día, bien ¡contestame! Sé que a veces me emociono hablando pero has un sonido para saber que estás viva y que no estoy hablando sola

Se escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea

-Lo siento Cana-san, es que a Juvia le divierte escucharla, por cierto Cana-san como fue Juvia quien le hizo ganar ese dinero debe invitar los almuerzos de Juvia de ahora en adelante, a Juvia no le parece justo no haber visto nada de ese dinero hasta ahora- dijo divertida

-¡Rayos mujer! Me dejarás en la ruina- dijo riendo-Bien te invitaré todos los tragos que quieras- contestó

-¡Cana-san! Sabe que Juvia no toma alcohol así que será mejor que invite los almuerzos a Juvia le dirá a Gildarts todo lo que decía la carta que le escribió el día del padre, con detalles- amenazó Juvia Mientras Cana cayó del otro lado de la línea

-¡Rayos! ¡Está bien, está bien! Invitaré los almuerzos durante un mes ¿feliz? Mejor me voy antes de que me digas algo más

-Adiós Cana-san- se despidió y colgó fue el fin de la grabación cuando Levy miró a la mesa de reuniones notó que el ambiente tétrico de oficina ya no volvería ya que estaban en el piso riendo, Natsu, Romeo y Gray, Minerva reía en su silla al igual que Lucy, sólo Erza, Wendy y Jellal mantuvieron la postura, pero dejaban ver un rostro divertido

-Esa chiquilla le ganó a ¡Laxus!- exclamó Natsu riendo  
-No me extraña que no haya querido hablar de esa misión y haya pedido vacaciones- reía Minerva

Levy suspiró ya sabía que iba a cambiar el ambiente de ambiente

-Fue una sorpresa cuando leí los informes diarios que presentaba, al parecer Juvia Loxar no es cualquier chica- dijo Erza con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

-A eso quería llegar gracias Erza, chicos tomen asiento, quiero resaltar la increíble memoria que al parecer posee la señorita Loxar y su fuerza, somos testigos de las peleas que Natsu y todos los equipos hacen con Laxus y no es fácil ganarle ¿cómo pudo Juvia Loxar hacerlo? Juvia Loxar posee una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo y una fuerza incomparable- dijo Levy quien había conseguido silenciar a todos con aquella comparación

-Se ve que está en forma pero no como para poseer esa clase de fuerza- dijo Wendy

-Ni siquiera Erza ha podido vencer a Laxus siempre quedan en empate o Laxus gana y eso que es la única que consigue un empate- dijo Minerva a lo que Jellal palideció un poco

-Tranquilo Jellal eso fue hace mucho aunque creo que Erza aún conserva su fuerza, es necesaria para calmar ciertos eventos que surgen- dijo Romeo dirigiendo su mirada a Natsu y Gray quienes miraban hacia otro lado

-Bien Gray no te vas a retractar acerca de Juvia ¿cierto?- dijo Erza con una voz que no quisieras retar

Gray palideció por un momento pero luego suspiró

-Protegeré los códigos aunque me cueste la vida- reiteró a todos  
-En ese caso Lyon Vastia el ex-novio de Juvia Loxar estará bajo vigilancia por Natsu, Romeo y Wendy, los posibles compradores estarán bajo investigación por Minerva y Rogue, cuando regrese y los códigos bajo la protección de Gray

-Eres mi misión Juvia Loxar- pensó Gray...

* * *

 **Pd: ¡Hola! Hoy les traigo esta historia que en un principio fue publicada en mi cuenta en wattpad, pero quise dar mi granito de gruvia al mundo de fanfition por lo que he aquí el primer capítulo de "El código del amor", espero hayan disfrutado de este primer vistazo/Introducción a la historia, espero me apoyen en esta historia :3lean y disfruten –key ^-^**


	2. Intento de Secuestro

" **El código del amor"**

 **Capítulo 2 "Intento de secuestro"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

* * *

—Oye Juvia ¿estarás libre el jueves?- le pregunta algo sonrojada por la bebida su amiga y socia Cana mientras la abrazaba por detrás

—Claro Cana-san ¿por qué le pregunta eso a Juvia?- dice mientras intenta teclear en el ordenador pero luego lo deja ya que Cana tiene una mirada de que trae algo en mente y Cana por su parte toma una postura seria ante la peliazul  
—¿ Recuerdas que hay una compañía que nos quiere desbancar del primer lugar en ventas en todo Magnolia?- Juvia asiente algo desanimada al recordar cual es

—Pues habrá una fiesta a la que asistirá el alcalde Makarov, sabes que es como un padre para nosotros y para la ciudad, también irán varias figuras reconocidas, y eso incluye a compañías como la de Freed Justine y Kagura Mikazuchi, sería bueno hacer amistades con ellos y tener ventaja sobre ...Lamia Scale- Juvia la miró reprimiendo un jadeo- ¡Joder! Sí sé que Lyon es el presidente de esa compañía, pero ¡diablos! Es la competencia no podemos huir en cada negocio en que ellos estén, sabes que perdemos al hacerlo, así que irás conmigo mañana a comprar algún vestido para el jueves por la noche y dejaremos a más de uno con la boca abierta al vernos- Cana mantenía una sonrisa victoriosa sobre su rostro Juvia solo suspiró sabía que la verdadera intención de ir a ese evento es que ella y Lyon se encuentren, es cierto ya hace más de un año que lo dejó, pero el solo pensar en que aquellas frases de amor fueron un engaño que en realidad estaba tras los códigos que ella conocía de la antigua compañía del Tío José la deprime mucho

—Pero Cana-san tiene razón Juvia no permanecerá más tiempo evitando sus problemas- pensó y miró a su amiga mientras se bebía de un solo trago una botella de vino  
—Muy bien Cana-san pase por la casa de Juvia a las 2:00 para ir de compras- Cana se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga y la abrazó con entusiasmo  
—¡Iosh! Esa es mi Juvia ahora debo irme recuerda mañana a las 2:00 - se despidió haciendo un ademán de adiós con su mano muy animadamente y dando un gran trago a una nueva botella para ir a molestar a Rufus a su oficina

.

.

.

—Lo siento, señor ha llegado información de que Juvia Lockser irá a la fiesta organizada por Hibiki Lates de Blue Pegasus Enterprices para el alcalde Makarov- dijo una joven bien parecida con una agenda en su mano a un tipo que estaba en su silla de espaldas a ella mirando la vista panorámica desde la ventana  
—Muy bien, confirma mi asistencia a ese evento y dile a Bora que la vigile de cerca, estoy seguro de que irán a algún lado a prepararse para la fiesta, no por nada conozco a las mujeres- dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro a lo que la chica que se encontraba en frente suyo palideció momentáneamente— así que Aries, diles que le den un pequeño, pero inolvidable susto a Juvia cuando vayan de compras y que no cometan errores  
—Los siento, Así será Loki-sama - respondió retirándose de la oficina dejando a un pelinaranja pensativo

—La hora se acerca Juvia Lockser, me darás la clave para tomar el control de Magnolia, quieras o no- pensó y se sirvió una copa de whisky

.

.

.

—Ya sabe las órdenes de Loki-sama, Bora-san mantenga a sus hombres controlados, Loki-sama ha dejado claro que no quiere errores- le decía mientras inspeccionaba los autos de la compañía que estaban en los estacionamientos con un sensor de pólvora  
—Relájate nena, no soy de esos novatos en este negocio, sé lo que debo hacer- cayó un momento cuando vio que Aries se inclinó para revisar debajo del auto — Me encanta esta vista - admitió con una sonrisa en su rostro  
—Bora-san tiene trabajo, la fila 5 está limpia así que vaya a cumplir con las órdenes de Loki-sama- dijo una indignada Aries a lo que se retiraba del estacionamiento y llamaba al ascensor , por su parte Boda solo reía  
—Algún día corderito- dijo mientras un grupo de hombres subían a algunos de los autos que Aries había revisado, todos los vehículos eran negros con vidrios ahumados para mayor discreción  
—¡Let's go! A por Juvia Lockser - gritó a su oficial segundo al mando y compañero de equipo Rogue Cheney  
—Tranquilízate Bora- le dijo con un rostro inexpresivo  
—Siempre tan aburrido- le espetó mientras arrancaba el motor del vehículo

.

.

.

—Así que ¿ Cómo haremos para que Gray esté cerca de Juvia sin que ella sospeche nada? -Preguntó Lucy a Erza  
—Levy está buscando algún hueco en la vida o en la compañía de Juvia para poder infiltrar a Gray, Levy ¿ cómo vas?- le preguntó a la pequeña peliazul la cual estaba rodeada por varias fotos que se proyectaban desde la mesa de mando principal multimedia a su alrededor  
—Nada bien Erza, Juvia ha sido muy cuidadosa durante toda su vida los pocos espacios que encuentro dejarían a Gray expuesto ante ella y eso es lo que queremos evitar  
—Disculpe Erza-sama- interrumpió Yukino  
—¡Oh! Adelante Yukino pasa solo ten cuidado de no pisar los cables- le invitó Erza- Dime ¿ Qué me tienes acerca de Lockser?- Yukino le entregó una carpeta a Erza y comenzó a hablar mientras ella la revisaba  
—Rogue-sama ha enviado información acerca de que se le ha indicado que vigile a Juvia Lockser, intentó descifrar quien daba la orden directa pero aún no confían en él lo suficiente , sin embargo parece que se quiere atacar a la señorita Juvia quien ha dado confirmación de que asistirá a una fiesta organizada por Hibiki Lates de Blue Pegasus Enterprices para el alcalde Makarov el jueves por la noche , hasta el momento no sé con exactitud quienes irán pero un nombre ha destacado - esperó mientras Erza terminaba de leer  
—¿ A quién te refieres Yukino?- le pasó la carpeta a Lucy mientras observaba a la peliblanca  
—Al presidente de la compañía Lamis Scale...Lyon Vastia- afirmó la peliblanca mientras tres pares de ojos la miraban

—¿ Por qué querría ir Juvia a una fiesta en dónde estará ese tipo?- preguntó Lucy al pequeño público que la rodeaba  
—Eso demuestra que no solo tiene fuerza física sino también fuerza interior, enfrentarse a ese tipo de cosas no es fácil de seguro le quiere demostrar que ya lo ha superado, pero lo que me preocupa es que Rogue y Bora probablemente la ataquen durante los días previos a quizás en la misma fiesta- expuso Erza  
—Eso me da una idea!- exclamó con emoción Levy mientras tecleaba en un computador  
—¿ Qué tienes en mente Levy-chan? - preguntó su amiga rubia

—Tengo entendido que Juvia no tiene a nadie cerca, así que de algún modo confía lo suficiente en su fuerza como para no contratar guardaespaldas, si ella sufre un atentado quizás considere esa posibilidad y ahí es donde entra Gray- expuso con emoción a las presentes—Solo me preocupa que Rogue no consiga nada al atacar, tenemos la certeza de que Juvia puede vencer a un tipo como Laxus pero qué hará ante una organización contra ella, quizás si alguna de nosotras se acerca a ella de incógnito y le sugiere la idea de los guardaespaldas ella pueda brindar información y evitar salir herida pero debe ser alguien que no esté en ningún equipo de misiones con alguno de los chicos encubierto también  
—Yo lo haré- dijo una rubia sonriente levantando la mano —Lucy pero tú- Erza fue interrumpida- Sé que no tengo experiencia acerca de misiones ni nada por el estilo, pero olvidas quien era mi padre, Jude Heartphilia , me hizo ir como a mil eventos de esos, uno más no me matará, eso espero, además Natsu se puede disfrazar e ir de incógnito como mi guardaespaldas- dijo muy convencida de sus argumentos  
—No está mal la idea, llamaré de inmediato al equipo alfa y a Cancer del departamento de disfraces, comenzaré a crear una estrategia para que Lucy y Juvia se conozcan durante la fiesta pero hay un 82℅ de probabilidades de que la ataquen antes de la fiesta, sería bueno que casualmente Lucy esté de compras y Natsu proteja a Juvia...si es necesario...en el peor de los casos Juvia terminará con esos tipos en un instante y este plan habrá fracasado, espero que todo salga bien- dijo Levy mientras hacía algunas llamadas  
—Me parece un buen plan, Lucy ve a hablar con Natsu y explícale bien luego tráelo a la sala de reuniones en media hora comenzamos, date prisa yo revisaré personalmente las grabaciones de la casa de Juvia y las llamadas telefónicas espero que nos de algo - declaró Erza  
.

.

.

—Así que ¿ Cómo me veo de rubio?- preguntó Natsu mientras salía de un vestidos con una camisa a medio poner  
—Cáncer hizo un excelente trabajo parece que fueses rubio natural ...oh quieres que te diga lo que pienso acerca de tu nuevo estilo de llevar la camisa- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras se lamia el labio inferior  
—¡Oh! me gusta cómo eres Lucy- se acercó a ella y la atrajo tomándola por las caderas— sabes que todo lo que ves es tuyo- dijo acercándosele a su rostro  
—Me gusta lo que tengo - dijo divertido —y ¿ cómo me veo de morena?- dijo dando una vuelta haciendo que el vestido que llevaba tomara vuelo y dejara ver por unos instantes su ropa interior  
—Me gusta la tanga negra, te queda bien y hace juego- dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba para besar a Lucy pero ...  
—¡Lucy ! ¡Natsu! Dense prisa ¿ por qué tardan tanto?- gritó Erza desde afuera de la habitación donde se encontraban los vestidores pero antes de que salieran Natsu robó un beso rápido de Lucy  
—Esto no termina aquí- dijo el pelirosado mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a Lucy con una gran expectativa sobre esa noche  
—En verdad que pareces otro- aseguró Erza  
—Cancer hizo un buen trabajo, ahora tenemos que estar alerta cuando Juvia de compras, tenemos una conversación telefónica en donde establece la hora y el lugar, al parecer Cana pasará a recogerla por lo que no tendrá coche, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan podemos usar eso para intentar entrar en confianza- explicó Levy  
—¡Iosh! ¡Estoy encendido!- dijo Natsu

.

.

.

—Hey mira, ese debe ser el auto de una de sus amigas y está pitando a la casa esto es perfecto no tendrá coche cuando le demos un susto - sonrió maléficamente Bora  
—¿ No es esa Cana Alberona?- señaló Rogue al cristal y apuntaba a la morena que llevaba una falda larga y un sujetador puesto con una camisa que no cubría mucho mientras una botella de vino estaba siendo vaciada en su boca

—Tiene buen cuerpo, hay que esperar que lleguen al centro comercial deben creer que somos algún tipo de ladrones, no hay que levantar sospechas el jefe así lo pidió- dijo Bora mientras encendía el auto  
—¿ Quién es el jefe?- cuestionó Rogue —Un bastardo - respondió secamente Bora dando a entender que no diría más

El auto de Cana era conducido por Juvia, quien al ver la botella de licor en la mano de su amiga inmediatamente la despojó de las llaves y tomó el control  
—Juvia sabes que el alcohol no me pega duro- se quejó Cana quien iba en el asiento trasero de su propio coche— ¿ Y por qué debo estar atrás?- preguntó haciendo un puchero  
—Cana-san Juvia no podía dejar que usted condujera, puede que el alcohol no le afecte pero estaría cometiendo un delito al manejar tomada, además Juvia necesita una opinión clara de cómo se le ven los vestido que se pruebe- esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero Cana pudo escucharlo  
—Awww Juvia, te dejaré hermosa más hermosa de lo que ya eres - prometió su amiga  
.

.

.

—El objetivo se mueve repito el objetivo se mueve, se dirige al norte hacia el centro comercial dos autos le siguen a la distancia probablemente sean los atacantes que se ejecute el plan repito que se ejecute el plan- dijo Erza al ver las grabaciones que habían colocado alrededor de la casa de Juvia

—¿ Están preparados salvajes? ¡El plan da inicio ahora!- dijo Levy a Natsu y Lucy quienes se encontraban el un auto con Levy quien tenía un computador en su regazo y un auricular inalámbrico en su oído y junto a ella sin ser invitado Gajeel  
—Vamos Lucy Juvia tiene que estar a punto de llegar- dice un rubio Natsu mientras se prepara junto a una Lucy castaña  
.

.

.

—¿Juvia te dientes bien?- le pregunta cana a su amiga al notar que está más pálida que de costumbre

Juvia cierra los ojos fuertemente intentando concentrarse en el camino pero el dolor de cabeza va en aumento con probabilidades de no irse

—Todo bien Cana-san Juvia solo está algo mareada- dijo mientras estacionaba el coche y bajaba para hacer las compras  
—Ahora que lo noto nunca te he visto enferma en verdad que es raro ¿ estás segura que quieres seguir con esto? Podemos irnos y- No- Juvia interrumpió a la castaña—Juvia debe ir a esa fiesta de una vez por todas para hacerle frente a Lyon-sam...A Lyon así que vamos - invitó Juvia a su amiga a lo cual está solo suspiró su amiga en estos temas era más terca que una mula

Se dirigieron al interior del centro comercial y comenzaron a entrar a las distintas tiendas que este tenía todas alagadas de tenerlas como clientas

—Muchas Gracias por venir regresen pronto - les dijo niña de las encargadas del local cuando Juvia y Cana salieron de este con un par de bolsas en sus manos a lo que ellas le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa

—¿ Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó a su peliazul amiga  
—Juvia aún siente dolor de cabeza y está algo desequilibrada pero Jivia cree que con unas horas de descanso se le pasará- le brindó una sonrisa y buscaba las llaves antes de llegar al auto  
.

.

.  
—Águila azul se dirige al estacionamiento repito Águila azul se dirige al estacionamiento muestra signos de debilidad ahora o nunca- informó por radio uno de los tipos que venía con Bora

—Perfecto esperen a que salgan del loca por completo y antes de llegar al auto rodéenlas, dejen a su acompañante fuera del camino primero y luego a ella- respondió igualmente por radio Bora y a su lado Rogue escuchaba las órdenes

—¿Está enferma?- cuestionó Rogue al escuchar que mostraba signos de debilidad  
—Sabemos que Juvia se puede defender muy bien por eso hemos puesto una droga que le afectará por lo menos 28 horas en una de las cartas que le llegó ayer supongo que ya la leyó vamos! - invitó a que lo siguiera mientras salía del vehículo a lo cual él imitó su acción  
.

.

.

—Cana-san debemos hacer esto más... ¡Cana-san!- gritó y casi lamenta haberlo hecho el dolor de cabeza aumentó al hacerlo , Cana estaba en el suelo y rápidamente unos tipos la rodearon  
—Vaya, Vaya. Hola señorita Lockser- dijo uno de los siete atacantes que la rodeaban  
—¿ Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó en un tono serio intentando ignorar el agudo dolor que sentía

—No vamos a hacerte daño...No mucho...creo- dijo y se abalanzó hacia él a quien por poco y no lo esquiva ya que tambaleó un poco al hacerlo

—Juvia no puede pelear así ¿Qué hará Juvia?- pensó mientras se había desplomado en el suelo  
El atacante iba a proseguir con el atraco pero un golpe en su cara le hizo pensar lo contrario

—Deja a la señorita tranquila- dijo un rubio al atacante  
Juvia buscó con la mirada al dueño de esa voz y lo vio era el guardaespaldas de aquella chica que había conocido hace poco en el local donde compró en vestido

* _Flashback*_  
 _—Cana-san ¿ Qué le parece este?- preguntó a su amiga quien estaba con otro vestido en su mano muy diferente al que ella le mostraba_  
 _—Juvia ambas sabemos que ese no es mi estilo- dijo mirando con una sonrisa triunfante al que tenía en manos_  
 _—Me iré a probar este pero kyya- gritó e hizo que Juvia la buscara con la mirada su amiga estaba en el suelo al parecer un tipo de aspecto rudo la había golpeado al pasar y la había tirado_  
 _—¿ Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Juvia y otra joven a Cana_  
 _—Si gracias... Ese bastardo ni siquiera se disculpó- dijo mientras era ayudada por ambas chicas_  
 _—Por eso me alegra el tener un guardaespaldas confiable, hace que estas situaciones no sucedan - afirmó la chica nueva a lo que un tipo de aspecto serio se dirigía hacia ella_  
 _—¿ Todo bien señorita Lucy? Escuché gritos- le aseguró_  
 _—Todo bien Natsu solo que ese tipo ha golpeado a...- se quedó esperando dando a entender que no sabía su nombre_  
 _—Cana...Cana Alberona ¿ no eres de por aquí cierto Lucy?- está negó con la cabeza — Tiene sentido, ella es Juvia Lockser probablemente tampoco sepas quien es pero ya lo sabrás , por cierto Juvia no te gustaría tener un valiente guardaespaldas - le preguntó con mirada pícara a su amiga la cual sabía que al decir valiente se refería a un caliente guardaespaldas_  
 _—Cana-san Juvia no necesita eso, Juvia puede defenderse sola- le respondió_  
 _—Pero ¿ Qué sucede cuando estás enferma como ahora?- le dijo activando la alarma de los dos que se encontraban frente a ellos quienes se miraron con complicidad_  
 _—¿ Te encuentras bien?- preguntó amablemente Lucy a Juvia_  
 _—Es solo un pequeño mareo nada importante- respondió_  
 _—Juvia me parece que en estos momentos un guardaespaldas no suena nada mal- le dijo Cana —Por cierto ¿sabes de algún buen sitio donde podamos conseguir uno?- cuestionó a Lucy_  
 _—Por supuesto conozco a uno de los dueños del servicios de guardaespaldas más conocido en el continente llámame y te recomendaré a uno de los mejores- sacó dos tarjeta de su bolso y se las entregó_  
 _—Lo tendremos en cuenta gracias- respondió con una sonrisa Cana y tomó a Juvia por el brazo para ir a los vestidores_

 _*Fin flashback*_

Aquel llamado Natsu había vencido a los atacantes fácilmente y se dirigía a Juvia para ayudarla  
—¿ Se encuentra bien?- preguntó mientras le brindaba la mano  
—Juvia está bien es Cana-san quien preocupa a Juvia- dijo señalando a su amiga inconsciente—Por favor ayúdela- dijo mientras se desplomaba en los brazos de Natsu  
—Está drogada- confirmó Nastu a Lucy quien había llegado al lugar y a un auricular que tenía  
—Llevémoslas al hospital, quizás considere la idea de tener un guardaespaldas - dijo Lucy mientras con su celular llamaba al 911  
—Eso espero, se ve que es muy necia- dijo Natsu

* * *

 **Pd: ¡Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí muchísimas gracias espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, disculpen si tiene faltas ortográficas, bien tengo planeado seguir publicando esta historia aquí, gracias a los reviews que recibí, me hicieron muy feliz, en fin nos leemos pronto –key 3**


	3. Decisión tomada

"El código del amor"

Capítulo 3

"Decisión tomada"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, la historia sin embargo sí lo es 3 .

—Necesitamos una ambulancia aquí Juvia y Cana están inconscientes, no sabemos que le han hecho dense prisa- gritaba Lucy por su teléfono al equipo médico de la agencia que habían venido con ellos

—Pensé que llamarías al 911- le dijo Natsu mientras tenía a Juvia en sus brazos y a Cana la había colocado en el auto  
—Le hice creer a Juvia que así sería y al parecer a ti igual- miró a la peliazul desmayada y a su amiga- ¿Crees que estarán bien? - preguntó preocupada

—No creo que le dieran algo para matarla, si eso es lo que piensas, solo fue para dejarla fuera de combate- giró buscando con la mirada a una ambulancia que anunció su llegada con una sirena

—Dense prisa y prepárenlas- ordenó la Doctora a los paramédicos que en un tiempo récord tenían a las damas inconscientes en una camilla cada una  
—¿ Ever cómo están? - preguntó a la doctora mientras esta examinaba a la peliazul después de haber terminado con la castaña  
—Fuera de peligro, a Juvia le dieron un sedante fuerte que actúa por 28 horas y a Cana un golpe que la dejó inconsciente al instante, sin embargo no hay lesiones graves, despertarán en un par de horas ya que las he sedado mientras se recuperan ¿ A dónde las van a llevar?- cuestionó a la rubia

—A mi casa, no la uso ya que me mudé pero puedo fingir como si viviera ahí les diré que llamé a mi doctor de cabecera y que las atendió- evitó el mencionar que ahora vive con Natsu ya que sería peligroso para ambos

—De acuerdo tardarán en despertar así que tienen tiempo de preparar la escena haré las recetas médicas y te daré los medicamentos pueden que sientan dolor posterior al despertarse así que sería bueno que lo tomen- se retiró hacia el interior de la ambulancia de la agencia y comenzó a escribir, en unos minutos bajó y le entregó unos papeles y una bolsa blanca que contenía los medicamentos se despidió de Lucy y Natsu y con su equipo abandonaron la escena que habían protagonizado

.

.

.

—Espero que no se alteren cuando sepan que están en tu casa, por cierto buen trabajo cubriendo lo de nuestra vida de pareja- le sonrió con orgullo a su novia  
—Te dije que sé lo que hago ahora colócalas en la cama es lo suficientemente grande para las dos - acto seguido Juvia y Cana reposaban en la misma cama a una distancia considerable

—Ahora solo queda esperar- dijo Natsu a lo que Lucy asintió nerviosa por saber lo que sucedería con Juvia y si contrataría a un guardaespaldas

.

.

.

—¿ Qué les dije de los errores?- gritó un exaltado pelinaranja a una fila de hombres que habían frente a él —Te dije que no quería errores ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó un poco más calmado

—Pues un tipo rubio salió de la nada y nos atacó ese chico conocía varias técnicas para dejar fuera de combate a mis hombres - dijo Bora quien había dado un paso adelante para responder a su jefe

—Se supone que entrenan todos los días no para que un solo tipo los derrote fácilmente de ahora en adelante entrenarán el triple de lo que hacían y no quiero excusas- se retiró de la sala y cerró la puerta de golpe mientras era seguido por una pelirosa temerosa

—¡Rayos! Rogue si no fuese porque te diste cuenta nunca me hubiese enterado de cómo eran los hechos te debo una- dijo con una mano en el hombro del pelinegro

—Vi que ese tipo los venció a todos cuando llegué lo vi a lo lejos, me retrasé porque me perdí en el estacionamiento en realidad no hice nada- dijo rezando para que le creyera su falsa excusa y es que reconoció inmediatamente a Natsu aunque estuviera rubio y a Lucy, decidió salirse del grupo de los atacantes y dirigirse a un lugar apartado del estacionamiento y esperar lo suficiente para que Natsu los derrotara para salir a buscar a Bora quien a último momento decidió dejárselo todo a los tipos que iba a atacar

—Bueno me informaste de lo que sucedió, pero me temo que ni siquiera tú te salvarás de entrenar el doble- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad ,retiró su mano y se dirigió afuera de la sala

Rogue suspiró disimuladamente y se retiró igual, había avanzado un poco ganándose la confianza de Bora

.

.

.

—Ummmm...¿ Dónde estoy?- decía una peliazul que despertaba algo desorientada

—Por fin despiertas- le dijo su amiga quien se encontraba a su lado con un platito de yogurt en su mano y una cuchara en su boca— Lucy nos trajo a su casa después de que nos atacaran me desperté y me dijo que su médico personal nos había revisado estamos bien, les pedí que nos diera la constancia de eso y luego le pedí yogurt- otra cucharada a su boca mientras Juvia la miraba desconcertada

—¡¿ Qué?! Me dijo que le pidiera lo que quisiera, volverá pronto- se excusó con su amiga quien solo soltó una risa por lo directa que es su amiga

—Es solo que a Juvia le sorprende que no pidiera alcohol  
—Quería estar totalmente sobria para hablar contigo- le dijo tomando una actitud seria

—Juvia ¿Has pensado en tener un guardaespaldas? Yo estoy con los chicos de la oficina a diario así que es difícil que nos ataquen, pero tú estás sola nunca quieres ir con nosotros cuando salimos te quedas hasta tarde en la empresa y eso es peligroso, no sólo por tu salud al trabajar tanto, sino que te expones al peligro al menos si tuvieras un guardaespaldas estaría más tranquila al saber que tienes a alguien que te proteja todo el tiempo y no me preocuparía tanto ¿Qué dices? Lo de hoy se podría volver a repetir y el guardaespaldas de Lucy no estará contigo para cuidarte, hazme sentir más tranquila al contratar a uno, eres como mi hermana no sé que haría si algo malo llegase a pasarte eres la única familia que tengo en el país así que por favor Juvia piénsalo - le dijo con una voz rota a como ella misma la había llamado casi hermana peliazul la cual estaba con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

—Cana-san Juvia solo debe entrenar un poco más, un guardaespaldas no es necesario- dijo Juvia intentando convencer a su amiga

— ¿Entonces qué rayos te ocurrió hoy? No pudiste mover un dedo en contra de los ladrones si no fuera porque Lucy y su guardaespaldas estaban cerca quien sabe que nos hubiera ocurrido y en dónde estaríamos- le reprochó alterada por la respuesta que había recibido

Juvia suspiró no tenía argumento para contraatacar ni siquiera ella mismo sabía lo que había ocurrido

—Está bien Cana-san Juvia contratará a un guardaespaldas no es que Juvia lo necesite pero Juvia lo hará por usted, ahora solo falta esperar a que Lucy-san llegue para informarle- y como si fuese invocada una morena tocó la puerta adentrándose a la habitación con una bandeja en manos  
—Hola veo que ya despertaron, les traje té para que estuviesen calmadas pero veo que no era necesario- dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama  
—¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?- preguntó amablemente  
—Bueno, Lucy-san verá quisiera hablarle sobre lo de contratar a un guardaespaldas lo que sucedió hoy me ha hecho pensar que no soy tan fuerte como creía así que un poco de ayuda no estaría mal - arrastró cada palabra que dijo pero era un poco cierto lo de la ayuda

—Muy bien llamaré a mi amigo y mañana tendrás a un guardaespaldas tocando tu puerta, por cierto me das tu dirección- preguntó como si no la supiese mientras Juvia la dictaba salió de la recámara y se dirigió a Natsu con una sonrisa triunfadora y levantando un pulgar hacia él

—Misión cumplida Juvia ha pedido un guardaespaldas - informó a su ahora rubio novio

—Perfecto hay que decirle a Erza Levy se pondrá muy contenta al saber que su plan funcionó.  
.

.

.

—Espero que Juvia no se arrepienta de hacer esto- suspiró en voz alta para que su amiga la escuchara

—No te arrepentirás tendrás a un sé y chico detrás tuyo que querrá atravesar una bala por ti, además de que puedes coger un polvo siempre que quieras estarás muy bien- la miró con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a lo que Juvia la miraba perpleja un poco sonrojada por lo que había escuchado

—Cana-san Juvia se alegra de que su sentido del humor se mantenga aún en las peores situaciones - le sonrió a su amiga alegre de que nada malo les haya ocurrido no se perdonaría el que Cana estuviese en peligro por su culpa había tomado un riesgo en permitirle entrar a su vida y ahora se sentía responsable cada vez que la miraba sólo podía entrenar diariamente para cuidar de ambas pero parece que no será suficiente

—Ahora solo debes pensar en cómo dejarás a Lyon con la boca abierta al verte en la fiesta, Lucy nos hizo el favor de traer nuestras bolsas así que no tienes excusas, rayos ya me hace falta mi bebida me siento algo débil necesito tomar alcohol- le dijo fingiendo un desmayo a Juvia la cual sólo reía por la actitud de su amiga siempre conseguía hacerla reír en momentos críticos, si uno de los empleados no hacía el informe bien ella llagaba a su oficina a dejar al chico expuesto ante ella prometiendo finalmente que no volvería a pasar, pero su pasatiempo favorito era molestar a Rufus a quien sacaba de quicio en cada reunión que hacía pues al parecer la política de no beber en el trabajo no le llegaba al oído a Cana y siempre discutían , realmente los días era más divertidos con el humor se su amiga...no de su hermana

.

.

.

—Perfecto, muy bien hecho Levy la operación ha sido un éxito Gray prepárate desde mañana estarás junto a Juvia Lockser, la cuidarás cueste lo que cueste entendido- una pelirroja amenazaba a un chico por el auricular que no tenía más remedio que afirmar y asentir (inconscientemente) si quería vivir

—Sabía que lo lograrías Levy, eres muy inteligente y una gran estratega- le alabó Gajeel mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda

—Gr...Gracias Gajeel- dijo sonrojada por el comentario dicho por el pelinegro

—Erza, ven debemos preparar los papeles del sitio que contrata a Gray, personalmente- se acercó Jellal por detrás de Erza y la tomó por la cintura dándole un beso en su mejilla para luego tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la habitación donde estaban totalmente ruborizada

—Esos dos no saben disimular- dijo Gajeel a Levy quienes habían quedado solos

—A mí me alegra que estén juntos, todos hemos sufrido lo suficiente para merecer algo de felicidad en nuestras vidas- le dijo con mirada soñadora Levy a Gajeel mientras regresaba a teclear en el computador

—Levy tú...- no dijo nada y la sorprendió abrazándola por detrás  
—G...Gajeel ¿ Q- qué estás haciendo?- dijo ruborizada por la acción del chico

—Lamento ser tan idiota- dicho esto la besó en los labios y se retiró casi corriendo de la habitación dejando a Levy sonrojada

—Pero aún así te quiero idiota- dijo mientras se tocaba los labios y sonreía ante e recuerdo para luego volver a la pantalla y organizar el informe

.

.

.

—¿ Natsu no viste a Rogue cuando atacaste ?- preguntó Lucy mientras buscaba en el armario algo para ponerse pues estaba en casa y los tacones y vestidos largos no son bienvenidos

—Ahora que lo mencionas no, lo vi alejarse de la escena pero no pude seguirle con la mirada estaba peleando sabes, eso me deja agotado- dijo cerrando los ojos para poder dormir pero los abrió al sentir un peso contra su abdomen

—¿ Así que estás agotado? ¿Eso significa que no pasará nada ésta noche?- preguntó Lucy haciendo un puchero logrando hacer reír a Natsu

—Nunca dije eso- se acercó y comenzó a besarla intensamente pero luego ella se retiró

—Lo siento vaquero pero tenemos invitadas ¿recuerdas? Después que dejemos a Juvia en su casa podremos seguir- le aseguró mientras reía divertida y se levantaba de la cama

—Cada día me enamoro más de ti ¿lo sabes?- le declaró lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchase y voleara a ver

—Lo sé me pasa igual- dijo para salir de la habitación vistiendo un traje sencillo y sus pantuflas favoritas dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus invitadas

—¿Chicas están bien?- preguntó al entrar —¿ Necesitan algo?

—No estoy bien ¡Lucy ! ¿Podrías darme botellas de licor? lo necesito ahora- pidió Cana llorando exageradamente de rodillas ante Lucy mientras ésta miraba a Juvia en busca de una explicación a lo que ella solamente se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa por la actitud de su amiga

—Vuelvo enseguida- salió corriendo a la cocina tomó todas las botellas de vino que pudo y corrió de regreso a la habitación

—Toma Cana, no sé qué tipo de bebida te gusten pero...- calló al ver cómo se las tomaba de un solo trago sin ahogarse  
—¿ Siempre es así?- le preguntó a Juvia

—Cana-san tiene un hígado superdotado por lo que el alcohol no la daña además es muy resistente al él, puede beber más de 20 botellas y seguir sobria un poco alegre pero en sus cinco sentidos- le explicó a una Lucy que miraba con asombro a Cana

—Nee Lucy¿ Natsu es tu novio o algo así?- le preguntó sin rodeos  
—¿Se...se nota tanto?- preguntó avergonzada  
—Es más que obvio dime ¿ya lo has hecho? ¿Es tan salvaje cómo se ve? , debería contratar a un guardaespaldas también para ver que tal- dijo con tranquilidad mientras que Lucy estaba más roja que un tomate al escuchar a Cana

—Ha...hacer...bueno eso no son asuntos que tratas con recién conocidas- dijo algo alterada

—Es cierto Cana-san no avergüence a Lucy-san de esa manera - le reprochó Juvia

—Ma... Ya sé ¿quieres venir a una fiesta que habrá el jueves?, el ex de Juvia estará ahí y estoy segura que se arrepentirá de haberle mentido- dijo Cana avergonzando ahora a Juvia

—Cana-san eso no se dice a la ligera... Pero a Juvia le gustaría que fuera a esa fiesta Lucy-san- aseguró la peliazul

—Muy bien iré... Así que ex ¿eh?- le dijo con mirada curiosa

—Bueno él no es lo que Juvia creía, un día Juvia se dio cuenta de su engaño y terminó con él Juvia debe admitir que le afectó mucho, pero Cana-san hizo a Juvia abrir los ojos y decidir no esconderse más- dijo muy segura de sus palabras

—Me alegra decir eso, se ve que es un idiota al engañarte y que Cana es una buena amiga- miró a la Alberona que estaba en casi la última botella que Lucy había traído

—Es la única persona a que Juvia le confiaría su vida.- dijo mirando con ternura a su ebria amiga

—Aunque eso cambiará mañana ¿no es cierto? Recuerdas ¿un guardaespaldas?- le mencionó

—Juvia solo lo hace para que Cana-san no se preocupe pero Juvia no confiará en un extraño - afirmó con una mirada sombría

— _Oh rayos_ \- pensó Lucy— _Gray lo tendrás difícil con ella_ \- se dijo a sí misma

—¡Lucy más botellas! pero no traigas de ese de etiqueta amarilla es un asco del 89 los peor que he probado - dijo Cana sacando de sus pensamientos a Lucy

—Me sorprendente que recuerdes lo que tomas- le confesó mientras colocaba las botellas en un lugar alejado para evitar accidentes

—Ya le dije que Cana-san está en sus cinco sentidos- le recordó Juvia a Lucy a lo que ésta salía por más bebidas

—Bueno le traeré más para llevar es hora de que vayan a casa, Cana tu coche está a salvo en el centro comercial llamé para que lo cuidaran hasta mañana que el guardaespaldas de Juvia lo llevará a su casa, creo que es mejor que te quedes con Juvia esta noche, por varias razones -dijo mientras Cana buscaba las botellas que Lucy había alejado

—Muchas gracias Lucy-san - agradeció Juvia para suavizar la situación

 **PD: Hola** **hasta** **aquí** **el** **capítulo** **de** **hoy,** **les** **agradezco** **por** **leer,** **espero** **me** **den** **su** **opinión** **acerca** **de** **él** **,** **no** **piensen** **que** **tengo** **algo** **en** **contra** **de** **Cana** **es** **de** **mis** **personajes** **preferidos** **del** **gremio** **es** **solo** **que** **éstas** **situaciones** **se** **le** **dan** **tan** **bien** **y** **con** **tanta** **naturalidad** **que** **me** **es** **imposible** **no** **trabajar** **en** **su** **relación** **con** **el** **alcohol** **3 –key**


	4. Llegada inesperada

"El código del amor"

Capítulo 4

"Llegada inesperada"

* * *

-Recuerda que debes dar buena impresión- una voz, que se estaba volviendo irritante, en el auricular le dijo

-Sí, lo sé- contestó del modo automático algo agobiado por la situación y es que desde esa mañana Erza, Lucy y Levy se la han pasado repitiéndole esa frase

-No quería decírtelo pero veo que es necesario, no sueles interactuar con las mujeres además recuerdo que aún tienes el hábito de quitarte la camisa en cualquier lugar...eso es para preocuparse- su amigo de confianza estaba preocupado eso era todo y a decir verdad lo agradecía , estaba algo incómodo por cómo actuaban con él pero al fin de cuentas sólo están preocupados

-Intentaré no hacerlo- el auto se detuvo y el conductor le brindó una sonrisa como si dijera " Buena suerte" cuándo se despidió de él, tenía que ir a por el auto de Cana Alberona ya que el día anterior Lucy se las había llevado a casa y no pudieron llevarlo, además de que es una buena situación para entablar conversación, ya que no es que fuese muy bueno al momento de hablar , y más con mujeres, un rápido recuerdo se le vino a la mente la advertencia que Lucy le había hecho hace unas pocas horas

* _Flashback*_  
 _-Gray , ten cuidado con Juvia, no la presiones tanto, ella no confiará en ti de inmediato- dijo cuándo el había entrado a la oficina ya que ella lo había llamado_

 _-Es normal no confiar en las personas enseguida- lo dijo tranquilamente_

 _-Sólo creo que con Juvia será diferente, ¿bien? , ve con cuidado en lo que hagas con ella - la cara de preocupación que estaba en Lucy le decía que había algo más_

 _-Bien ya dime la verdadera razón de que te preocupes tanto- exigió a la ahora pelinegra_

 _-¿Soy tan notoria? Bueno ella me ha dejado claro que sólo hay una persona en la que confía y esa es Cana Alberona, mi hipótesis es que Lyon y más de una persona la ha defraudado tanto que ya no confía en nadie, por eso te pido que no vayas a la ligera con ella, buena suerte- le deseo cuando lo vio retirarse luego de haberle dicho lo que tenía en la cabeza_

 _*Fin flashback*_

Sonrió al ver el auto, unaudi A6 del 2012 color blanco estaba frente a sus ojos "por lo menos no es rosa" - pensó cuando entró en él, se había hecho la pregunta de qué tipo de auto tendría que conducir y ha de admitir que estaba nervioso acerca de que Cana tuviera pegantinas acerca de la bebida o algún proyecto en pro de las drogas, se esperaba cualquier cosa

Se acomodó en el asiento, inspeccionó a su alrededor para ver si estaba todo en orden, su mirada de detuvo en la foto que había encima de la guantera, eran ella y Juvia, en la foto ella estaba con una botella en mano y sonriendo de algún modo a la cámara ya que era obvio que estaba ebria, se detuvo a ver detalladamente a la peliazul junto a ella la sonrisa que mostraba era cálida se podía notar su timidez con solo verla, se fijó en sus ojos un azul marino estaba en ellos, su pequeña nariz, sus delgados labios, colocó la foto en su lugar y encendió el auto, no iba tarde, el mensaje que le enviaron decía 10:30 , pero tampoco quería toparse con el tráfico de la ciudad

.

.

.

-Ahhh mi cabeza- una morena tirada en un sofá se quejaba con las manos en la cabeza

-Le dije que no bebiera demasiado- una peliazul que había entrado a la casa le recordó

-Fue por la botella de mierda del 89 es una que no tolero- fijó su atención en su amiga- ¿Por qué vas como si parecieras un hombre?- le preguntó a la peliazul que vestía con bermudas negros, una camisa blanca « tipo polo » su cabello iba oculto bajo una gorra azul oscuro y llevaba zapatillas deportivas con ligeros toques de azul en ellas y se encontraba algo sudada

-Querrás decir por qué Juvia viene , ella fue a correr y pudo notar que tenemos un problema con la maleza en el jardín, Juvia va a por las herramientas y de paso arreglar los aspersores, se dio cuenta por las malas esta mañana de que está dañado- fue rápidamente a la cocina y en menos de un minuto traía consigo una caja metálica

-A mí no me engañas Juvia, ¿de verdad te preocupa lo de tu guardaespaldas? Te conozco bien y sólo buscas algo que hacer para no pensar en cosas que jamás ocurren, tranquila todo saldrá bien, además no tienes que usar la ropa de Rin te queda algo rara- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena haciendo sonreír a la peliazul

-Oh hace tiempo que Rin-kun no viene así que Juvia decidió utilizarla- se quedó pensativa por un buen rato pero luego comenzó a hablar- Juvia no puede ocultarte nada Cana- suspiró y se dejó caer metió su cabeza entre sus piernas antes de hablar- el tío José una vez llegó a contratar a un guardaespaldas, Juvia pensó que era lo mejor ya que para ese entonces no sabía cómo luchar, pero un día secuestró a Juvia y dijo que le haría pagar una buena cantidad de dinero a mi tío, no pudo hacer... nada cuando el tío José logró pagar el rescate dijo que habían pedido que le diera una cantidad de dinero que él no tenía, su empresa cerró antes de caer en quiebra, varias personas quedaron sin empleo ... Y el tío José desapareció ... Juvia no deja de culparse por eso, sino hubiese permitido que ese tipo estuviera cerca de Juvia... Nada de eso hubiese ocurrido- lloró y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer en la alfombra

Su amiga la miró y se acercó acunando su cabeza en su regazo, limpiando las lágrimas

-Juvia deja de culparte, nada de eso fue tu culpa, no había manera de que supieras sus verdaderas intenciones, tendrás la oportunidad de superar ese hecho en algunas horas, así que prepárate porque no permitiré que retrocedas y te rindas- le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo reír a Juvia

-Muy bien Cana , Juvia intentará llevarse bien con el nuevo guardaespaldas, pero Juvia no confiará en él, Cana-san, Juvia cree que debe darse un baño y luego tomar una aspirina- dicho eso salió al jardín con la caja de herramientas en manos a la vez que Cana se dirigía al baño

.

.

.

-Dame un resumen de cómo va todo- pidió Erza a Levy quien se encontraba a cargo hasta ese momento

-Gray informó que se dirige a la dirección que Juvia les dio, va con un poco de tiempo ya que no quiere encontrar tráfico- dijo mientras tecleaba en la computadora

-Me parece muy temprano para la hora acordada - dijo Erza con pose pensativa

-¿Eh? Ir una par de horas antes no es preocupante, estará allí a las 10:30 tal como acordamos

3..2..1

-¡ ¿Has dicho 10:30?! - gritó Erza  
-Si ¿por qué?- preguntó Levy- Es lo que decía el informe que me enviaron mira- buscó entre unas ordenadas carpetas y le pasó una a la pelirroja quien comenzó a leerla

-Se supone que la hora sería a las 12:30 , ha habido un error - declaró Erza mientras Levy palidecía -Llama a Gray ahora y dile que no puede ir todavía - exigió con un grito Erza  
-Demasiado tarde Gray ya ha llegado- informó Gajeel quien monitoreaba el camino de Gray

-Esperemos que nada malo ocurra- dijo Erza en un suspiro

.

.

.

Ya sólo faltaba una cuadra para llegar, girar a la derecha y la casa 190 color blanco

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un tipo en los jardines de aquella casa, estacionó el auto lo más silenciosamente posible, pero aquel tipo al parecer llevaba audífonos así que no notó al auto detrás, cuando vio que tenía una caja de herramientas y que no había nadie alrededor asumió que sus intenciones no eran las mejores por lo que se lanzó contra el tipo antes de que lograra escapar, impactándolo contra el suelo...pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar un grito agudo...femenino salir de aquel ¿ hombre?

¡ Es Juvia! Se dijo a sí mismo y lo que era peor la había atacado y por si fuera poco su cara estaba entre sus pechos mientras retenía sus manos

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte rodillazo en sus partes nobles y ella se liberaba dejándolo con las manos en su entrepierna lo último que vio fue un puño que se dirigía a su cara antes de perder la consciencia

.

.

.

 _-Gray-sama ¿ se encuentra bien?- preguntaba una peliazul a él tímidamente_

 _-Juvia no debió golpearlo Gray-sama, pero Juvia se asustó mucho...Juvia debe ser castigada Gray-sama, castigue a Juvia por portarse mal_

 _De la nada Juvia apareció frente a él en ropa interior, atada a una cama de manera que estaba con las manos sobre su cabeza y las piernas atadas a cada extremo de la cama , estaba vendada y sudando_

 _Un látigo apareció en sus manos y unas esposas al lado de Juvia_

 _-Gray-sama...por favor castigue a Juvia- pidió y ahora Juvia se encontraba en la misma cama pero de rodillas dándole la espalda, sus manos atadas con unas esposas a la cabecera de la cama y sus piernas libres , a la vez que tenía una buena vista de su trasero , se podía ver que estaba amordazada esta vez sin vendas_

 _-No lo haré ...No lo haré ... No lo haré- gritó jadeando mientras un par de ojos lo miraban atentamente_

-Ya lo dejaste idiota de por vida, tendremos que pagar por un buen médico que le quite la locura, deberías golpear al cartero y a los vecinos también y al hombre que cobra los impuestos esa si sería una buena forma de aprovechar tu fuerza- declaró una pelimarrón a la cual identificó... Cana Alberona

-Viste cómo tenía a Juvia, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras un tipo la quería violar - dijo por los leves mechones de cabello que sobresalían de la gorra una peliazul que colocaba un paño frío sobre la cabeza del peliazabache con cierta rudeza

 _-¿Violar ella piensa que la quería violar? ¿Por qué?_ ...- recordó lo que pasó _\- ¡Oh rayos! Erza me va a matar, pero ¿ Por qué estaba soñando así con ella? Ni siquiera la conozco_ \- esos eran los pensamientos en la cabeza de Gray

Cuando inspeccionó a su alrededor pudo notar tres cosas importantes  
Uno, estaba en el interior de la casa  
Dos, Cana Alberona estaba en toalla frente a ella , no es que fuese importante pero era algo raro atender a un enfermo en toalla  
Tres, Juvia aún tenía la vestimenta de hace rato

Parpadeó varias veces e intentó levantarse, sintió un gran dolor en su entrepierna cuando se incorporó por completo y recordó cómo lo había obtenido frunció el ceño ante ello

-¿Se encuentra bien?- aquella peliazul que hace unos instantes le había golpeado preguntaba por su estado

-No suelen golpearme en mi primer día de trabajo- intentó llevar eso con humor ya que no quería que Juvia pidiese que lo cambiaran por alguien más, la misión habría sido un fracaso y todo por su culpa

Pudo notar un sonrojo en Juvia pero fue Cana la siguiente en hablar

-Estaba tomando un baño y escuché el grito de Juvia, me has dado un susto pero debes admitir que fue un buen golpe, también pensé que eras algún tipo de violador cuando te vi recibir el golpe, caíste inconsciente ¿sabes? , pero luego vimos tu cartera y ahí estaba tu identificación y las tarjetas del lugar donde trabajas y mi auto- _gracias Levy_ , pensó, ya que ella había insistido en que no debía tener ninguna relación con la agencia, solo pudo conservar su nombre más no su apellido

-¿Así que no es necesario que me presente?- dijo con un poco de humor haciendo reír a Cana pero Juvia aún mantenía una expresión seria, cosa que le preocupó- ¿ _Estará pensando en llamar a la agencia? Por favor no lo hagas_... Rogaba en su mente antes de que pudiese decir algo Cana habló nuevamente

-Me alegro que lleves esto con humor, pero ¿qué rayos pasó allá afuera?- exigió saber, está en su derecho después de todo

-Vi que había un tipo en el jardín, con una caja de herramientas cómo no vi a nadie más pensé que estaba con una cara de sorpresa- lo siento , no era mi intención... Ya sabes - intentó disculparse pero no era su estilo

-Juvia también se disculpa, pensó que era un violador o un ladrón al hacer eso- dijo ¿sonrojada? Pero antes de que pudiese decir que no hay problema Cana intervino

-¿Cómo puedes decir que Juvia es hombre? ¿Qué no ves esto?- y acto seguido hizo lo que ninguno esperaba, tomó los pechos de Juvia y los apretó haciéndola jadear - ¿Qué eres ciego? ¿No viste su trasero también? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? - gritó enojada...no más bien furiosa

-Yo...- Gray intentó articular palabra pero no sabía que decir sin embargo Juvia comenzó a hablar

-Cana-san vaya a terminar de bañarse el peligro y ha pasado, Juvia se encargará de todo- dijo algo sonrojada por lo de hace rato, Cana asintió no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y finalmente se retiró dejando a Gray sin palabras

-Cana-san exagera cuando siente que ofenden a Juvia de esa manera, ¿se puede levantar?- preguntó amablemente, sin embargo Gray aún seguía en shock con lo que acababa de pasar, especialmente lo último

-¿Gray-san? ¿Gray-kun?... ¿Gray-sama?- preguntó y con eso último reaccionó

-¿Gray-sama?- preguntó confundido recordando el sueño que había tenido hace un rato

-Es que no respondía, Juvia le preguntó si puede levantarse ¿puede? - preguntó nuevamente a lo que Gray se incorporó algo adolorido pero no era nada grave

-Puede acompañar a Juvia a la cocina...esto para buscar hielo- preguntó algo tímida pero Gray no entendía  
-¿Hielo?- cuestionó -¿Para qué quieres hielo?

-No-no es para J-juvia es para usted, acompañe a Juvia por favor- comenzó a caminar y él la siguió pasaron por un espejo y lo vio, el golpe que Juvia le había dado le dejó el ojo inflamado y estaba seguro que tendría un gran morado en pocas horas y durante varios días, finalmente entró a la cocina y vio como intentaba alcanzar un tazón de la despensa, estaba dando saltitos y con la punta de los pies alzada, se quedó bien como sus senos rebotaban cada vez que saltaba hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él

-¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó Cana con una mirada seria, quien vestía una camisa rosa de tiras y un pantalón media pierna café pero antes que pudiese responder Juvia habló

-Oh Cana-san Juvia no alcanza ese tazón- señaló- ¿puede alcanzarlo?- dijo inocentemente ignorando la tensión que había

Cana se colocó detrás de Juvia y tomó el dichoso tazón con facilidad ya que era más alta que Juvia  
-Gracias Cana, Gray-san tome asiento, Juvia traerá el hielo, ¿quiere algo de beber?- preguntó mientras llenaba el tazón con hielo y luego buscaba una bolsa para echarlo

-Si quiero- contestaron ambos  
-Oh- fue lo único que dijo- ¿Cana-san quiere alguna bebida en especial?- preguntó mientras le servía un vaso de agua a Gray y Cana sonreía satisfecha  
-Dame un té frío por favor

Gray pudo notar el trato que le había dado  
-Puedes decirme sólo Gray- dijo mientras Cana le dirigía una mirada de advertencia  
-Oh Juvia no acostumbra a llamar a nadie tan familiarmente, algunas veces lo hace con Cana, cómo ahora- sonrió y se acercó para colocarle la bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo

-¡Auch!- dijo Gray- No tan fuerte - se quejó

-Juvia será mejor que dejes que Gray se lo coloque solo, aplicas demasiada fuerza al parecer- dijo Cana mientras que Gray le dirigía miradas frías

-Está bien Cana, voy por su té frío- se colocó al frente del refrigerador y se inclinó a buscarlo haciendo que Gray se fijara en su trasero...sin querer claro, pero una mano se apoyó en la suya y golpeó sobre la bolsa de hielo haciéndolo reaccionar

-Ya es muy tarde para ver su trasero- le dijo Cana con una expresión seria y amenazante a lo que Gray frunció el ceño y tomaba del agua que Juvia le había dado

-Aquí está Cana-san, ¿lo sirvo en un vaso? ¿ Quiere un popote?- preguntó dulcemente  
-No gracias- respondió con una sonrisa  
-Gray-san Juvia se disculpa nuevamente por lo ocurrido, Juvia había pensado en llamar para cambiar de guardaespaldas, pero Cana-san hizo entrar en razón a Juvia y esperamos hasta que usted despertara para aclarar todo, bien Juvia se retira debe seguir arreglando los aspersores- se retiró y los dejó a ambos en la cocina

-Escucha Gray Fuyasaki, si ese es tu verdadero nombre, Juvia ha sido lastimada de maneras inimaginables así que si no cumples con tu ahora deber, yo misma me haré cargo de ti- Cana hablaba en serio ya que su expresión no mostraba rastro de burla por lo que Gray supo que debía responder del mismo modo

-Estoy aquí para proteger a Juvia Lockser aún así me cueste la vida si no cumplo con eso puedes matarme si quieres- declaró  
-Me alegra que lo entiendas, así que vamos a ver a Juvia - terminó su té frío y Gray dejó a un lado la bolsa de hielo, al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a Juvia en cuclillas de espaldas con un llave en mano, se incorporó y se quitó la gorra giró y se acercó a ellos

-Juvia encontró el problema con los aspersores, pero no pudo evitar que mojaran el césped y de paso a Juvia- dijo mientras exprimía el agua de su cabello y de paso hacía que Gray tuviera un derrame nasal ya que se podía ver bajo la blanca y ahora ajustada camisa el sujetador de Juvia el cual hacía gran esfuerzo para retener su pecho, Cana al ver esto le dio un golpe en el ojo

-Deja de mirarla así, sé profesional y termina el trabajo tú, Juvia ven acá- se pudo ver como un chibi Gray era lanzado fuera de la casa por una chibi Cana y como ella levantaba a una chibi Juvia y la metía en la casa

-Mujeres- susurró Gray y se dedicó a recoger las herramientas del césped -Al menos no lo arruiné y Erza no me matará ¡ Vaya primera impresión!- sonrió para sí mismo y pasado un buen tiempo luego de limpiar el jardín quitando las malas hierbas entró y cerró la puerta de la casa solo para encontrarse con ambas chicas dormidas en el sofá, Juvia se había cambiado de ropa y ahora lucía una parecida a Cana, solo que en lugar de una blusa de tiras, ella llevaba una azul sin mangas ni escote, Juvia estaba apoyada en el regazo de Cana mientras esta tenía la mano sobre la cabeza de la peliazul

Gray sonrió ante la escena y decidió ordenar un poco la casa, ese era el inicio de muchos días de trabajo

* * *

Pd: ¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, realmente uno de mis favoritos ya que tiene humor en él * o al menos así lo veo yo* espero continúen leyendo y me den su opinión acerca del capítulo, gracias por leer –key


	5. Días de trabajo

**Capítulo 5**

" **Días de trabajo"**

—Cana-san recuerde que hoy tenemos una reunión con Rufus-san y recursos humanos a las 8:30- una peliazul se estaba colocando una chaqueta de cuero, ya que el clima estaba frío, mientras le gritaba a una pelimarrón que estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse

—Ya lo sé Juvia ¿ es lo único en la agenda, cierto?- Juvia asintió mientras ataba su cabello en una cola alta y se colocaba un par de pendientes sencillos

—De cualquier forma Juvia no quiere hacer enojar a Rufus-san así que por favor no llegue tarde- suplicó mientras se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba su termo de agua

—Gray-san ¿ está listo?- tocó la puerta de la ahora habitación de Gray, ésta se abrió y un chico peliazabache vestido de saco y corbata salió de ella  
—Se ve muy bien Gray-san, la ropa de Rin-kun le queda estupenda, aunque Juvia insiste en que comience a trabajar mañana para que así tenga tiempo de traer sus cosas - una pose pensativa era lo que se podía apreciar en el rostro de Juvia mientras decía eso, Cana pasó por atrás y se quedó inspeccionando a Gray, inesperadamente sonrió y se dirigía a su propia habitación por su bolso para luego salir

—Juvia me voy en mi auto, tú Gray la acompañas a todas partes ¿entendido?- una mirada amenazante salió de ella

—h-hai Cana- dijo algo nervioso  
Cana sonrió satisfecha  
—Te queda bien la ropa de Rin- tomó las llaves de la mesa y salió

—Es hora de irnos Gray-san, Juvia no quiere llegar tarde - colocó las llaves en su chaqueta y salieron de la casa, antes de llegar al auto Gray sostuvo una mano frente a ella

—Yo conduzco- declaró a lo que Juvia frunció el ceño  
—Gray-san Juvia sabe que ahora es su guardaespaldas, pero nadie conduce el auto de Juvia, ni siquiera Cana- esa advertencia dejó a Gray estupefacto

—Pero se supone que es mi trabajo escoltarte y conducir hasta el trabajo, dame las llaves - exigió nuevamente pero fue ignorado por Juvia quien ya se había subido al auto y para su sorpresa era idéntico al que él tenía, un audi A4 2015, pero se abstuvo a comentarlo

—¿No va a subir Gray-san?- una sonrisa de victoria se asomó en sus labios  
Gray suspiró sabía que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, además no la culpa de su actitud ya que él es igual con su auto, no deja que nadie lo toque ni siquiera Natsu

—Está bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de subir, se sorprendió mucho al ver lo ordenado que estaba, si hiciera una comparación con su auto nadie creería que es el mismo, conocía los detalles del auto, eso era un punto ya que a la hora de salida debería revisarlo en busca de que cualquier objeto haya sido puesto en él, decidió ver los papeles que había en frente de él , se sorprendió al ver que todas eran fotografías de Cana y ella, aunque habían dos que no eran así, la primera era de Cana, Juvia y Lyon mientras que la segunda era de Juvia con un pelirrojo guardó las demás y conservó aquellas , esperó un semáforo y miró a Juvia, deseó no haberlo hecho ya que su mirada pasó instantáneamente a su pecho y es que ella tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad el cual marcaba sus pechos y no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de su cara entre ellos, se imaginó cómo se sentiría tocarlos y si cabían en su mano, sacudió esos pensamientos y se obligó a mirarla congelándose al ver que ella lo había sorprendido mirándola

—El cinturón no tiene nada, si eso es lo que mirabas- dijo totalmente seria

—Etto...no...es...decir...lo siento...- bajó la mirada y vio las fotos en sus manos—¿ Quién es?- señaló la foto en la que aparecía Lyon

—Un idiota- soltó sin más  
—Oh bueno- ya había alterado su estado con su acción así que decidió no insistir sin embargo le enseñó la otra foto —¿y él?  
La sonrisa que salió de sus labios no pasó desapercibida para él

—Es Rin-kun un buen amigo de Juvia, que de vez en cuando la viene a visitar a ella y a Cana-san- dijo sonriente mientras se estacionaba

—Ya veo- se limitó a decir

Al salir del auto inmediatamente se adentraron al gran edificio  
Juvia entró y saludó a todos los que veía, algunos le devolvían el saludo, otras se concentraban más en su acompañante y finalmente entraron a la oficina

—Gray-san no es necesario que permanezca en la oficina, Juvia le llamará si necesita de su ayuda- le estaba invitando a irse

—Me debo quedar junto a ti todo el tiempo- eso era lo único que tenía que decir  
Juvia suspiró, no será fácil llevarse con él  
—Entonces ¿puede traerle un café a Juvia? Por favor- pidió amablemente  
—Oe, que no soy tu sirviente- reclamó —Juvia dijo por favor, Juvia olvidó que no había café así que después del trabajo Juvia irá a comprar, por ahora Juvia le pide un poco de colaboración Gray-san- y con una expresión de tristeza convenció a Gray quien ya había salido de la oficina en busca del dichoso café

Juvia se quitó su chaqueta y se colocó sus gafas para comenzar a leer los documentos pendientes

Había pasado media hora desde que Gray se había ido, pero no fue hasta que recibió una llamada que se dio cuenta

—Habla Juvia diga- contestó el teléfono  
—Juvia tu guardaespaldas está causando estragos en el pasillo de la cafetería!- gritó Cana por el auricular —Ve a hacer algo

Juvia salió enseguida de su oficina y fue hasta el ascensor para luego correr hasta el pasillo que daba a la cafetería encontrándose con una gran multitud femenina

—Con permiso por favor- intentó deslizarse para pasar, cuando lo logró quedó en shock al ver a Gray quien estaba solo en bóxers y gritaba para que le devolvieran la ropa, tenía el vaso en la mano que supuso era el café que le había encargado

—¿ G-gray-san?- preguntó algo confusa y nerviosa por la situación  
Sin embargo su voz no llegaba a los oídos de Gray quien con el escándalo que había le era imposible escuchar atentamente

—Denme mi ropa, debo irme ya, Oe ¿Dónde estás tocando? - eran las palabras, no eran los gritos que daba Gray hacia las chicas a su alrededor

Un aura asesina fue suficiente para hacer que las chicas se alejaran  
Y no era para menos Juvia y Cana estaban furiosas con las chicas pero más con aquel chico de cabellos azabaches

—Encontré mis pantalones- exclamó feliz Gray a quien no le duró mucho la emoción pues al girar pudo ver a ambas chicas en inmediatamente palideció

—Esto no es lo que parece- dijo en su defensa, pero lo único que vio fue una mano empuñada que se dirigía a su rostro  
.

.

.

—Gray despierta ya - una mujer le gritaba  
—Pero Ur, aún quiero jugar en la nieve  
—Bien pero ponte una bufanda , hace mucho frío afuera no quiero que te enfermes  
—Gracias Ur, te quiero mucho  
—Me voy Juvia está enojada  
—¿ eh?

Despertó en la oficina que ya conocía, se incorporó y logró ver en la mesa el café que tenía en manos

—Gracias por la ayuda Makoto-kun- exclamó una voz de cierta peliazul fuera de la oficina  
—No hay de qué linda llámame si necesitas algo...cualquier cosa- añadió y escuchó que se iba

Inspeccionó el lugar para encontrarse con una mirada oscura que lo veía  
—¿C-Cana?- preguntó para confirmar —¿ Qué fue ese espectáculo de hace rato?- preguntó con la misma postura  
—Pues verás... Tengo cierto hábito de quitarme la ropa...no es intencional lo hago sin pensar hacía calor en ese pasillo y cuando vi que solo estaba en ropa interior quise recuperar mi ropa pero esas chicas me acorralaron y escondieron mis pantalones y camisa - explicó rezando para que no lo mataran

—Bien Makoto-kun vino a darme una noticia al parecer una de las chicas grabó el espectáculo de Gray y se lo envió a Freed-san, quién ahora está muy emocionado con hacer negocios y esa fiesta será la cumbre, sin embargo quiere que Gray-san esté cerca - dijo con cierta sonrisa macabra en su rostro

—Eso es genial- apoyó Cana a su amiga  
—Freed Justine es un amante de los chicos con buen cuerpo así que supongo que has llamado su atención Gray, alégrate Juvia pudo haberte dejado peor- salió con una sonrisa de la oficina riendo a carcajadas

—¿ Peor?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir  
—Vamos a la cafetería por hielo Gray-san- exclamó Juvia mientras salía del lugar con Gray detrás de ella quien al pasar por un cristal pudo ver su reflejo solo hizo una mueca y siguió a la peliazul

—No es bueno golpear a tu guardaespaldas- susurró haciendo que Juvia se detuviera  
—No es bueno que un guardaespaldas cause tanto alboroto en una empresa, aunque Juvia le agradece ya que ahora Freed-san quiere hacer negocios - dijo con una sonrisa a lo que a Gray le daba un escalofrío por la espalda y entraba al ascensor, cuando llegaron a la cafetería pudo notar que era hora del almuerzo

El estilo de la cafetería era estilo bufet, Juvia tomó dos bandejas y le entregó una mientras se dirigía a hacer la fila para tomar lo que quisiera acto el cual él imitó

Cuando salieron del área área de comida, pudieron ver a Cana quien se encontraba con otra chica al parecer pelirroja palideció al pensar que fuese Erza ya que significaría que no está haciendo bien su trabajo y seguramente moriría, pero suspiró de alivio al ver que se equivocaba

—Hola Juvia, Gray, ella es Gou de mercadeo- presentó a la chica quien se emocionó al verlos  
—Juvia-sama Buenas Tardes, espro disfrute la comida- se dirigió a Gray- Mucho gusto en conocerlo- hizo una reverencia y siguió conversando con Cana

—Así que es él- dijo Gou  
—Fue una suerte estábamos a punto de perder un contrato con Freed, necesitábamos que pusiera sus ojos en nosotros y lo hizo- carcajadas salieron de Cana mientras Gray la miraba seriamente, miró de reojo a Juvia y vio que no hacía caso a lo que decía Cana fijó su vista en Gou y ella disfrutaba riendo con Cana, "definitivamente no será fácil conservar este empleo"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Juvia se levantó para ir a la máquina de café que estaba cerca de la fuente de agua, la siguió con la mirada y notó cómo un chico se le acercaba claramente con intenciones de invitarla a salir, pero sonrió cuando vio que ella lo rechazó, sin embargo otra acción le hizo contener la respiración y es que a Juvia se le cayó los paquetes de azúcar y se inclinó a recogerlos, no fue hasta ese entonces que notó lo corta que era la falda que llevaba, miró a varios lados y pudo ver como los hombres que se encontraban alrededor la miraban detenidamente, o más bien miraba su trasero, eso le hizo enfurecer y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento para ir rápidamente donde se encontraba la peliazul

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, estas llamando demasiado la atención en esa posición- se inclinó y comenzó a recoger los sobrecitos para colocarlos en la cajita donde estaban

—Sólo necesitaba café- dijo cuando Gray se incorporó —El que Juvia encargó esta mañana llegó frío- dijo alejándose con un vaso de café caliente a su puesto  
—Rayos- masculló dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde estaba la peliazul

—Juvia recuerda que la fiesta es pasado mañana, ahora en la tarde nos probaremos lo que compramos ya que no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo- le dirigió una mirada discreta pero seria a Gray.

—¿ En verdad van a ir a la fiesta de Hibiki Lates para el alcalde Makarov? Oh Juvia-sama ¿no está feliz? , Hibiki-kun es muy guapo también Eve-kun es muy lindo aunque Ren-kun no se queda atrás, lástima que ya está comprometido- suspiró " triste la pelirroja" a lo que Cana y Juvia comenzaron a reír mientras Gray observaba la situación y por algún motivo quería golpear a ese tal Hibiki

—Considerando que son amigos de Freed no sé que pensar- confesó Cana  
—Cana-san no diga eso, Juvia está segura de que Hibiki es ...estable... Además Jenny-san le dijo a Juvia que se le había declarado en la última fiesta que hicieron así que ahora son novios- expuso Juvia

—Bueno Bueno no diré más- dijo Cana con las manos en alto rindiéndose

—Ah que lindo sería que alguien se te confesase, seguramente Hibiki-kun lo hizo de manera tan romántica que Jenny-san no pudo negarse- dijo una soñadora Gou

—No lo dudo- dijo Juvia llamando la atención de Gray e iba a decir algo pero Cana habló primero

—Ehh?¿ Hibiki se te declaró?- preguntó asombrada Cana

—Bu...bueno fue cuando recién nos conocíamos, pero Juvia no pensaba en tener una relación en ese entonces, Juvia solo pensaba en la empresa del tío José- confesó mientras llevaba ensalada a su boca

Definitivamente si alguna vez veía a Hibiki recibiría un golpe

—Vaya no me lo esperaba, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - preguntó algo ofendida Cana

—Bueno Cana-san , nunca surgió el tema y Juvia confiesa que lo había olvidado- dijo tomando un sorbo de su café

—Juvia-sama la llaman en recepción, al parecer hay un paquete para usted- informó Caprico un tipo algo mayor pero al practicar deportes se mantenía en forma por lo que era el encargado de seguridad

—Gracias Caprico-san Juvia irá enseguida- estaba dispuesta a levantarse pero una mano la detuvo

—Yo iré contigo, debo revisar ese paquete antes que tú- Gray la sujetó y la llevó fuera de la cafetería dejando a Cana y a Gou impresionadas

Llegaron a recepción y ahí se encontraba Virgo

—¿ Dónde está el paquete para Juvia Lockser?- exigió Gray

—Gray-san no sea mal educado, Buenos días Virgo, ¿sabes quién trajo ese paquete?- le preguntó a la pelirosa mientras esta colocaba la caja en el mostrador  
—Hay una nota en la caja, quizás el remitente está ahí- declaró para volver a su puesto

Gray tomó el paquete y vio la tarjeta  
 _"Espero el jueves con ansias, quiero verte ese día, preciosa_  
 _L."_  
Abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver una rosa rosa en ella

—¿ Qué hay adentro Gray-san? ¿ Qué dice la nota?- preguntaba dando saltitos para ver Juvia  
Se hizo a un lado para dejarla ver, ya que no había ninguna sustancia rara en la caja ni peligro alguno sin embargo aquella nota daba vuelta en su cabeza  
—¿ Quién es L?- se preguntó cerró los ojos reflexionando y cuando llegó a una conclusión los abrió de golpe  
—Lyon- pensó y giró para ver a Juvia quien al parecer pensó lo mismo ya que la caja y la rosa estaba en el basurero y la nota arrugada , se acercó a ella con cautela

—¿ Estás bien?- intentó no sonar brusco  
—Hace dos meses que Juvia recibe el mismo paquete con una rosa, sin embargo esta vez ha mencionado algo de la fiesta, ¿será posible que asista a ella?- cuestionó

—¿ Sabes quién envía los paquetes? Obviamente sabe dónde encontrarte y eso no es bueno, ¿sospechas de alguien?

—Al principio Juvia pensó que se podría tratar de Lyon-sam..Lyon-san, pero Juvia no ha tenido contacto con él desde hace más de un año, así que Juvia supone que no puede ser él, aunque sigue siendo sospechoso- declaró mientras se dirigía a su oficina y Gray la seguía

—Así que hay alguien más- pensó Gray pero una vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos  
—Gray-san entre o se quedará afuera  
Al terminar en la oficina no se habían presentado más complicaciones él y Juvia abandonaron el edificio y se dirigieron al estacionamiento

Se sorprendieron al ver un gran adorno floral en el techo del auto, pero antes de que Juvia pudiese quitarlo Gray lo tomó y lo colocó en el suelo para inspeccionarlo, sacó su cartera y allí llevaba unos papelitos que pasó por los pétalos y la base del adorno parecía complacido al ver el color que adquirieron

—No hay ninguna sustancia rara, sin embargo ¿quién diablos dejó eso ahí?- Juvia levantó los hombros como respuesta pero comenzó a ver puntos en la puerta del auto y se tambaleó si no fuese porque Gray la sostuvo por la cintura hubiese caído al suelo

—Juvia ¿puedes oírme? Juvia!- un Gray gritando fue la última imagen que obtuvo antes de desmayarse

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Juvia? Gray deja de meterte en problemas o terminarás morado**  
 **Espero el capítulo les haya gustado y me den su opinión acerca de él**

 **Pd: «Si ,están hablando con una amante de la marca de autos audi y volwagen, sin embargo no soy fanática no sabría distinguir un audi a4 2012 de un audi a4 2015»**

 **Gracias por leer**  
 **ლ** **key**


	6. Corriendo riesgos

El código del amor

Capítulo 6 "Corriendo riesgos"

N/A: ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado mucho en publicar, mis disculpas por ello, me alegra ver que la historia está siendo bien acogida por ustedes, me hacen muy feliz, espero disfruten del capítulo y me den su opinión acerca de él

.

.

.

−Estará bien Gray, Evergreen la está revisando- su amigo intentaba calmarlo pero él estaba muy preocupado para hacerle caso

− Natsu, ella estaba bajo mi cuidado, me descuidé y ahora ella está inconsciente- la tristeza sonaba en su voz por lo que Natsu no dijo más , hace horas que habían llevado a Juvia al hospital que secretamente era manejado por la agencia para la cual ambos chicos trabajaban, sin embargo nadie les daba noticias acerca del estado de la peliazul ,

 _"¿ Y si le dieron una droga y ya está muerta?" " ¿ Y si queda paralítica de por vida? " " ¿ Y si pierde su increíble memoria junto con los códigos del arma?"_ un timbre sacó de los tormentosos pensamientos de Gray , era Cana ...tomó aire antes de contestar

− ¿Dónde carajos está Juvia? Se supone que nos veríamos en casa para ver los vestidos para la fiesta, ¿se puede saber por qué no está conmigo?- exigió saber y Gray no era nadie para ocultarle las cosas

− Está en el hospital- se prolongó por varios segundos un silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la línea

− ¿Qué sucedió?- exigió saber  
− No sé cómo sucedió, había un arreglo floral en su auto y lo inspeccioné cuando vi Juvia estaba desequilibrada y cayó en mis brazos, la llevé al hospital lo más rápido que pude y ahora la están atendiendo- explicó algo exaltado a la pelimarrón

− ¿ En dónde están? iré enseguida- afirmó y calló mientras Gray le decía el nombre del hospital

− Estaré ahí en unos minutos, cuídala... Mejor dicho no la dejes sola- se corrigió y colgó

Gray sabía que había perdido la poca confianza que Cana le tenía al escuchar esa última frase

...❤...

Un escándalo se formaba en la recepción del hospital protagonizado por una pelimarrón alterada

− Maldita sea sólo dime cuál es la habitación de Juvia Lockser - gritaba histérica por no tener información de su hermana

− Debe ser un familiar directo para poder ingresar lo - Déjala pasar de inmediato- dijo una voz ronca detrás de Cana

− Sí señor- hizo una reverencia y luego se dirigió a Cana  
− Disculpe señorita ese es el protocolo para poder ingresar- se disculpó la recepcionista y se alejó

− ¿Gray qué sucedió? Se supone que a esta hora debería estar con Juvia poniéndola hermosa para que el imbécil de Lyon se retuerza de dolor por haberla engañado... no en un hospital- las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer

− Vamos Cana creo que la doctora nos dará un diagnóstico- dijo Gray consolando a Cana y luego guiándola hacia la sala de espera en donde estaba Ever esperando

− Señorita Cana Alberona, es una pena conocerla en ésta situación, pero le informo que la señorita Juvia está fuera de peligro ...

− ¿ En serio? Es increíble! Dios dejaré de beber por un mes gracias a esto , muchas gra...- cayó al ver la expresión de la doctora

− ¿ Eso no es todo cierto?- preguntó Cana con una mirada seria

− Quisiera que así fuera pero no, a Juvia le dispararon con un dardo que contenía una sustancia que no está de venta en el mercado legal por lo qué estamos investigando su fórmula sin embargo ya ha tenido efecto en Juvia y ... Bueno será mejor que lo veas por ti misma - comenzó a caminar con Cana y Gray siguiéndola llegaron a una habitación  
Ever pasó una tarjeta electrónica y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Juvia que corría sin zapatos por toda la habitación

− Cana-san Hola , Mira Juvia está en un hospital - dio un giro- Se siente tan bien andar sin esos molestos tacones - abrió la ventana y gritó  
− Buenos días Magnolia- seguido de unas carcajadas

− ¿Juvia?- Cana intentó hablar con ella - ¿ Cómo te sientes?- preguntó algo preocupada por la actitud de su amiga  
−Juvia está muy bien Cana-san- hizo una pausa - Juvia quiere yogurt Cana-san- soltó de repente con cara seria

− ¿ De qué estás hablando? Tú odias el yogurt- enarcó una ceja mirando a Ever

− ¿ Qué le sucede? ¿ Por qué actúa así?  
− Al parecer lo que le dieron ha alterado su estado de ánimo de manera que no es consciente de lo que hace o dice, por ejemplo has dicho que no come yogurt, Quizás siempre lo quiso probar pero sus recuerdos de que no le agradan la alejaron de comerlo, supongamos que ha tenido un ex-novio y aún no lo ha superado- Ever supo que había dado en el clavo con ese ejemplo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Cana− ella intentará acercársele y dar lugar a algo más y quizás él se aproveche de ella, estará así por máximo dos días por lo que es recomendable que no salga de casa, podría querer cruzar una calle con el semáforo en rojo o intentar saltar de un edificio para ver qué pasa, no puede estar sola- explicó a Cana

− ¿Esa mierda ha afectado su memoria?, Juvia tiene una memoria increíble ¿ Ha sido dañada de algún modo?- preguntó a Ever mientras veía a Juvia dar una cucharada a su yogut y luego llevarla a su boca para hacer una expresión de asco en su rostro

− No, el fármaco aplicado al parecer sólo ha afectado su sentido común, quizás sea porque fue una pequeña dosis y no duró mucho tiempo en su cuerpo, Gray la trajo inmediatamente al hospital y pudimos eliminar la mayoría de su cuerpo sin embargo no fue por completo , recomiendo que no salga de casa y que no la dejes sola, ya le hemos dado de alta y la puedes llevar a casa, creo que estará más a gusto contigo que en este hospital- escuchó como un florero caía al piso y una disculpa proveniente de Juvia  
\- y más a salvo que en un hospital - añadió

− Gracias Ever, la llevaremos enseguida- demandó Gray y se dispuso a cargar a Juvia para llevársela pero Cana se interpuso en su camino

− No Gray ya has hecho suficiente, o más bien no lo has hecho- dijo y se dio la vuelta para ir por su amiga

Gray sabía que lo culpaba por lo que había sucedido, eso lo marcaría para siempre, quizás Juvia se había salvado esta vez de ser atacada pero él falló al distraerse y permitir que le dieran con ese dardo

− Cana, sé que me debes estar odiando por lo que ha sucedido y no te culpo por hacerlo pero..- Cana alzó la voz

− Maldición! No! No estoy enfadada, estoy preocupada por la salud de mi amiga, pudo haber muerto o esos idiotas pudieron haberla secuestrado o violado y yo no estuve con ella, te doy las gracias por haber estado a su lado y haber actuado rápido , ella podría estar peor pero gracias a ti no es así, sólo quiero que vuelva a la normalidad y que el idiota que le hizo esto pague por lo que hizo a mi amiga diablos! mi hermana, Gray ve al auto de Juvia y llévalo a casa, yo la llevaré en el mío, necesito que nos escoltes no soy tan fuerte como ella y no se me da luchar así que necesitaré ayuda, Date prisa!- gritó Cana a un confundido pero aliviado Gray quien corrió hacia el estacionamiento

...❤...

−Cana-san Juvia quiere ir a la playa mañana- cruzó el marco de la puerta y se dirigió al sofá desplomándose en él

− Gray te llevará mañana, ya es tarde así que vamos a dormir- susurró Cana a Juvia

Hubo un silencio por parte de la peliazul

− Juvia...quiere dormir con Gray-sama- dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Cana y a Gray quienes se dirigieron miradas luego Cana suspiró

− Está bien, Gray vamos a ordenar la habitación para Juvia- se dirigió al pasillo y Gray la siguió , entraron y Cana aseguró la puerta y se disponía a hablar a Gray

− Escucha las paredes son lo suficientemente gruesas como para que hables en voz normal sin que yo los escuche, pero un grito de Juvia y me tendrás apuntándote con un arma o rompiendo una botella en tu cabeza ¿ entendido?- Gray asintió agitadamente y luego salieron de la habitación

− Juvia llamaré a Rufus para decirle que no estaremos mañana, cancelaré la ida a la fiesta mañana en la tarde con Hibiki creo que él entenderá - informó a la peliazul quien estaba en la cocina comiendo helado

...❤...

− Gracias por entender Rufus- agradeció que el rubio no haya hecho tantas preguntas y colgó

− Bien Juvia hora de un baño- informó en voz alta mientras caminaba para encontrarse con una Juvia desmayada en el sofá

Corrió rápidamente hacia la peliazul y tocó su frente sólo para darse cuenta que se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre

− Gray! Ven rápido - exigió asustada por el estado de su amiga

-Llama a la doctora y dile que Juvia está ardiendo en fiebre de prisa - se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con hielo y un paño para colocárselo a su amiga mientras Gray hablaba con Ever

−Entiendo, está bien, adiós- colgó y dio un suspiro de alivio mientras se dirigía a Cana quien desesperadamente intentaba bajarle la temperatura a Juvia

− La doctora ha dicho que es normal que tenga fiebre no hay que preocuparse, eso significa que está sudando el fármaco y que su cuerpo está reaccionando hacia él, dijo que lo mejor es que tenga ropa fresca puesta y que tome reposo

− Bien, en ese caso ayúdame a llevarla a tu habitación - Gray se inclinó hacia Juvia y la cargó en sus brazos mientras Cana abría la puerta de la habitación y este la depositaba allí

− ¿ Quién crees que le haya hecho esto?- preguntó triste al ver el estado de su amiga a Gray

− No tengo idea, pero ¿ella tiene algún ex-novio ? Quizás la doctora tenga razón y se haya querido vengar aunque Juvia es una persona reconocida en toda Magnolia quizás alguien quería secuestrarla y luego pedir un rescate - Gray intentaba sacar información de Cana

− Olvida lo del secuestro, Juvia se lleva bien con toda Magnolia es raro que no le hayan hecho una estatua de oro, lo más seguro es que el idiota de Lyon la quiera devuelta y haya hecho esto para joderla- una enojada Cana se levantó y echó un vistazo a la ventana en donde se quedó observando la nada

−Juvia tuvo problemas con él, simplemente no entiendo cómo alguien le quiera hacer daño, ella ha ayudado a la ciudad en tanto y la mayoría lo agradece, cuando la conocí no creí que la llegara a considerar mi hermana - sonrió por un instante - Si alguien me hubiese dijo hace dos años que iba a considerar a esa peliazul como mi hermana seguramente lo hubiese golpeado, estábamos muy distanciadas pero una noche llegó a mi casa diciendo que la empresa de su tío José había cerrado y que necesitaba mi ayuda para levantar la economía en Magnolia, se sentía culpable de dejar a tantas personas sin empleo- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella la secó inmediatamente- Vamos, Juvia debe descansar haremos turnos para cuidarla yo - Yo me quedaré toda la noche aquí, puedes ir tranquila a dormir, Juvia te necesitará con todas tus energías mañana y será mejor que duermas bien

Cana sonrió agradecida y se retiró dejando a Gray sólo frente a Juvia

− Eres todo una caja de sorpresas Juvia Lockser - buscó una silla y la acercó a la cama mientras tomaba asiento y observaba a la dormida peliazul

...❤...  
− Eres un idiota Gray ¿ de verdad creíste que me podría enamorar de ti?  
− Utear ¿ Por qué? Confié en ti, todos confiábamos en ti  
− Yo estaba asignada a mi misión, destruir la agencia Fairy Tail y a sus agentes  
− No tú no harías eso, la Utear que conozco no lo haría!  
− La Utear que conociste era un engaño para que mi jefe pudiera acabar con esta mierda de agencia!  
−No lo hagas!  
− Ya es muy tarde para retroceder- presionó el botón del mando a distancia que controlaba la bomba e hizo estallar todo el área junto con sus agente adyacentes, mientras Gray veía todo a través de una cámara de videovigilancia que no estaba tan alejada del lugar de origen del siniestro  
− ¡Utear!- despertó exaltado recorriendo la habitación con la mirada intentado calmarse

− Sólo fue un sueño...uno real  
−¿ Sucede algo Gray-san?  
Se asombró de ver a Juvia sentada sobre la cama mirándolo como si tuviera pies en la cara  
− Sólo fue un mal sueño, nada de qué preocuparse, dime ¿ ya estás mejor? - le tocó la frente y pudo notar que la fiebre había bajado

− Ya no tienes tanta fiebre ¿ Te sientes bien?  
− ¿ Ese sueño era sobre alguien a quien conoció Gray?  
Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar cómo lo llamó, pero recordó lo que Ever había dicho  
− Un error que dejó consecuencias graves - añadió sin más  
− " _Twinkle Twinkle little star_ , _How I wonder what_ _you are, Up about the world so high, Like a diamond un the sky_ , Twinkle twinkle little star ,how I wonder what you are" , Juvia recuerda esa canción porque su madre se la cantaba cada vez que tenía un mal sueño y cuando se encontraba triste, Juvia espera que Gray-sama se encuentre mejor - una hermosa sonrisa reposaba en su rostro y Gray sintió algo raro pero a la vez cálido en su estómago, era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba así por él , sonrió ante ello

− Gracias Juvia, he podido olvidar un poco lo que- No acabó pues los labios de Juvia estaban en los suyos , lo tomó por sorpresa pero notó los suaves que estaban y lo bien que encajaban con los suyos, se siguieron besando hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente

− Juvia lo siente, pero hace tiempo que Juvia había querido hacer eso- confesó dejando a Gray con la boca abierta ante ellos

− Juvia quiere agua Gray-san- pidió seriamente y Gray corrió a por ella cuando llegó Juvia estaba saliendo del baño , dejó el vaso de agua y la ayudó a ir a la cama ya que se veía débil

−V-Vamos Juvia debes descansar, mañana será otro día- la recostó con delicadeza y la depositó suavemente a lo largo del colchón , Juvia se durmió de inmediato y él salió de la habitación a tomar aire

\- Juvia me besó ¿ por qué me siento tan raro al respecto? ...No Gray ella no es Utear- se dijo a sí mismo mientras entraba nuevamente en la habitación y se sentaba en la silla que hace un rato estaba ocupando

...❤...  
− Buenos días Juvia, te traje el desayuno- Cana abrió la puerta y se encontró con una dormida peliazul y un peliazabache dormido incómodamente en una silla , dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se acercó a Juvia para tomar su temperatura, al parecer ya estaba bien, tomó el termómetro que había traído y lo colocó bajo su brazo...37°

−¿Juvia? Despierta- le pidió moviéndola un poco , a lo que la peliazul reaccionó  
−¿ Cana-san? ¿ Qué sucedió? ¿ Por qué Juvia está en la habitación y no e el estacionamiento?

El termómetro de la mano de Cana cayó al piso y ella tomó a Juvia por los hombros  
− ¿ Lo has olvidado?- gritó despertando a Gray en el proceso  
− ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer?- cuestionó alterada su amiga nunca olvidaba nada  
− Juvia recuerda que estaba saliendo del estacionamiento con Gray-san y había un arreglo floral en el auto, luego- cerró los ojos fuertemente- Juvia no recuerda más ¿qué sucedió Cana-san?

Gray palideció , Juvia no recordaba lo que había pasado, ¿podría significar que los códigos los haya olvidado?, pero había algo más que le inquietaba

 _"Juvia lo siente, pero hace tiempo que Juvia había querido hacer eso"_

¿ No lo recuerda?- frunció el ceño ante ello , pero la voz de Cana lo sacó de sus pensamientos

− ¡Gray! Llama a la doctora, No es normal que Juvia olvide algo, hay información importante en su cabeza que podría ya no estar- exigió a Gray quien se formuló una nueva pregunta  
 _¿ Será posible que Cana sepa algo de los códigos?_ Sin embargo dejó ese pensamiento a un lado y marcó el número de Ever

−Buenos días Gray ¿ Qué sucede?  
−Juvia despertó, ya no tiene fiebre, pero ha olvidado lo que ha pasado ayer, ¿ será un efecto del dardo? Cana asegura que ella nunca olvida nada, ¿debemos llevarla al hospital en ese caso? - preguntó esperando que Ever entendiera la situación  
− ¡Rayos! Gray, esa era una de las posibilidades, tráela de inmediato, no creo que haya afectado a sus demás recuerdos pero debo asegurarme de que sea así, los códigos pueden que ya no estén en su mente, por lo que debo revisarla vamos! - gritó desesperada por la línea

Gray colgó y se giró para ver a Cana  
− La doctora dice que era una posibilidad que perdiera la memoria, sin embargo quiere ver si otros de sus recuerdos han sido afectados así que debemos ir al hospital de inmediato

−Muy bien Juvia de prisa, te explicaré todo en el camino- dijo mientras tiraba de las sábanas de la cama y sacaba a Gray de la habitación

...❤...  
−Al parecer el fármaco no dañó sus otros recuerdos, pero debo suponer que ella no toma medicamentos amenudo por lo que les hacen efecto inmediato, el fármaco era para que olvidara o más bien actuara sin sentido común, por lo que me has dicho Lyon podría estar detrás de esto ya que se iban a encontrar en la fiesta, seguramente le resultaría beneficioso que Juvia no fuera o que ella hiciera un escándalo con él delante de tanta gente- Evergreen dejó sobre el escritorio los exámenes que le había hecho a Juvia y miraba a Gray seriamente  
− Si vuelve a ser atacada por el mismo fármaco, podría ser letal para ella, cuídala bien Gray, ella es más que una misión

− Lo sé, vamos debemos decirle a Cana lo que ocurre

...❤...  
− Así que estás bien, pero debes tener cuidado ya le dije a Gray que debe estar más atento contigo y no dejarte sola, bien eso es todo me retiro, buenos días- Ever salió de la habitación dejando a tres personas en ella  
−Me alegro que estés bien Juvia, me has dado un susto tremendo- Cana abrazó a Juvia maternalmente

−Juvia nunca había olvidado nada, a Juvia le gustaría recordar lo que sucedió, Juvia siente que se perdió de algo muy bueno- dijo con pose pensativa

− _No tienes idea Juvia_ \- pensó Gray

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer**  
 **ლ** **key**


	7. Fiesta

El código del amor

Capítulo 7 "Fiesta"

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino del gran trolleador Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas y gruviosas.**

* * *

-Y en resumen el plan fue un fracaso

Una joven de cabellos rosas, con una carpeta en mano se encontraba frente a la enorme silla que ocultaba a alguien en ella, al momento en que la silla giró contuvo la respiración por la expresión que estaba en el rostro de su jefe

-Son unos inútiles, no pueden cumplir con algo tan simple como disparar un dardo a Juvia Lockser y traerla a mí, me queda claro que no debo subestimar su incompetencia- declaró dando golpes a la mesa el albino fulminando con la mirada a su acompañante

-No me mires a mí, desde un principio te dije que esto no resultaría, pero eres muy necio, ahora ella sabe que alguien va tras ella- se defendió dejándole en claro su punto

\- Lo que me sorprende es su acompañante ¿Por qué Gray estaba con ella?- pensó en voz alta

\- Según lo que Mirajane investigó, Gray es su guardaespaldas, al parecer ella fue atacada hace unos días y ahí fue donde decidió contratarlo

Una risa de burla llenó la pequeña oficina

\- Gray ¿un guardaespaldas? Eso sí que es bueno - reía tanto que las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer

\- ¿Lo conoces?, no tenemos mucha información de él

Todo rastro de humor se disipó de inmediato, se levantó del asiento y fijó su vista en la ventana frente a él, pasaron varios segundos y luego comenzó a hablar

\- Fuimos adoptados por la misma persona, sin embargo ella murió y nos dividimos, años después , nos volvimos a encontrar, ambos estábamos en entrenamiento para ser agentes , era el entrenamiento básico para lo que quisiéramos hacer, luego me enteré de la existencia del posible arma que una empresa estaba desarrollando y me concentré en obtenerla, Gray siguió en el duro entrenamiento intentó llevarme con él pero me negué, sabía que esa arma debía ser mía, para ello tuve que conocer a Juvia y fingir ser su novio y estar enamorado, fue difícil pero ella era el único acceso que tenía a la empresa, sin embargo no pude esperar tanto y cuando tuvimos suficiente confianza le pedí que buscara los códigos en la empresa, ese fue mi error... Porque es ella quien tiene los códigos...¿ahora ves por qué necesito que ella me los dé?

El tono amenazante que utilizó no hizo que su acompañante se asustara, al contrario le sacó una sonrisa

\- Aún no tengo del todo claro para qué haces todo esto, pero sé me que lo terminarás diciendo, por ahora veré los asuntos de la fiesta

Salió de la oficina dejando a Lyon sólo con sus pensamientos

* * *

-¿Juvia estás lista?- Cana preguntaba mientras buscaba sus zapatos

-Juvia no se siente cómoda con este atuendo Cana-san ¿ Por qué no elegimos el que Juvia quería? - preguntó saliendo del baño la peliazul quien vestía con un traje color azul marino, el cual se veía que encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo, a juego con sus cabellos los cuales caían por su espalda adornados con una sencilla diadema con diseño de mariposa color plateada, el traje realzaba su bien dotado busto con un escote discreto, luego marcaba sus curvas y su pequeña cintura con un listón grueso azul cielo, el corte dejaba ver sus tonificadas piernas y finalmente sus zapatos de color plateado

-Juvia estás hermosa, seguramente vas a romper más de un corazón, te ves increíble- dijo una emocionada Cana quien vestía con un traje corto color amarillo pálido de caída suave en picada hasta sus rodillas con un para nada discreto escote, y un elegante peinado

-C-Cana-san no diga eso, Juvia no quiere lastimar a nadie- dijo sonrojada y tímida

-No seas tonta Juvia, me refiero a que a más de uno se le caerá la baba por ti, ya quiero ver la cara de Lyon , seguramente se retorcerá de dolor al verte y se arrepentirá de haberte engañado, no puedo esperar- Cana supo que no debió haber mencionado al albino al ver la deprimida expresión de Juvia

-Juvia, no debes sentirte mal, iremos a esa fiesta a relajarnos un poco y conocer a grandes clientes, no dejes que ese idiota arruine la noche, te ves condenadamente hermosa y me alegra mucho que sea así significa que estás dando los primeros pasos para superar a ese maldito- Abrió los brazos y atrapó a Juvia en un abrazo quien correspondió de inmediato aquel pudo durar más tiempo pero tocaron la puerta de la habitación

-Chicas, vamos la limusina viene en camino- informó Gray desde el otro lado de la puerta

Cana se separó de Juvia y parpadeó varias veces para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por el emotivo momento

-Ya estamos listas, ¿Puedes entrar?- _"Necesito comprobar algo"_ pensó

La perilla de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando a ver a un apuesto Gray quien iba de saco y corbata, estaba viendo su celular y cuando finalmente levantó la vista aquel aparato cayó al piso, frente a él se encontraba una elegante y hermosa Juvia , no tenía palabras para describirla ¿realmente esa era Juvia? se quedó viéndola por varios minutos recorriendo con la mirada todo su cuerpo, sin discreción alguna, si las miradas hicieran lo que pasaba por la mente de Gray, Juvia no podría caminar en ese momento , sin embargo su exploración visual fue interrumpida por Cana

-Bien es un hecho te ves realmente fabulosa hoy, vamos- indicó mientras tomaba su bolso y Gray tomaba su celular del suelo y se hacía a un lado para que salieran, pero al momento en que Juvia pasó junto a él no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y notar sus pechos, los cuales se podían apreciar desde su perspectiva y se dio cuenta que no llevaba sostén, inhaló y el olor de Juvia penetró en su nariz, su cuerpo reaccionó ante ello y maldijo en sus pensamientos, se colocó detrás de la puerta asomando la cabeza solamente

-Chicas, tengo un percance, esperen en la sala, enseguida voy- ellas asintieron y él se dirigió al baño de la habitación colocó llave a la puerta y se puso frente al espejo, ahí estaba su notorio percance

-Maldición, y esto solo por olerla- dijo mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones y quedaba en boxers , los cuales estaban a punto de reventar por la erección que tenía

Abrió la llave del grifo y se inclinó para lavarse la cara debía calmarse para poder deshacerse de esa incómoda reacción, sin embargo el recuerdo de su cara en los pechos de la peliazul y la vista de hace rato se adueñaron de su mente y su miembro solo consiguió ponerse más duro

-Maldición, solo hay una solución para esto- se quitó con delicadeza su saco para luego retirar de la misma forma la camisa que llevaba, observó el cesto de la ropa el cual estaba casi vacío se acercó y pudo ver un juego de lencería blanca , su miembro reaccionó ante la vista además de los pensamientos que lo inundaron, se inclinó y tomó las prendas e inhaló fuertemente, _Huelen a ell_ a, se dijo, se quitó el bóxer para liberar a su duro amigo , acercó su mano y comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo , con la otra mano acercó las prendas e inhaló nuevamente, se sentía en el cielo, su mano se movía más rápido, sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, la imagen de Juvia besándolo fue lo que necesitó para llegar, toda su mano fue impregnada con su semilla y se dirigió a la ducha rápidamente para lavarse de inmediato, salió tomó una toalla para secarse y se vistió de prisa, antes de eso colocó la lencería en su lugar y se aseguró de que todo estuviese como cuando él llegó, salió apresurado y fue directo a la sala, ahí estaban ambas damas esperándole

-¿Se encuentra bien Gray-san? Tardó mucho - preguntó con cierta preocupación la peliazul

-Nada de qué preocuparse- dijo esperando que no insistieran, pero como él no goza de aquello que llaman suerte…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó esta vez Cana

Rápidamente su mente formuló una buena excusa

-Recibí una llamada de Natsu, y hablamos acerca de las tácticas que se pueden usar hoy en la fiesta, disculpen si tardé demasiado- rezaba mentalmente para que le creyeran, su alivio llegó cuando Juvia habló

-Es cierto, Lucy-san irá a la fiesta hoy, debemos darnos prisa- dijo mientras salían y esperaban a la limusina, que Gray había contratado, la cual era conducida por Gajeel ya que se ofreció a hacerlo cuando Gray dijo que necesitaba a alguien de incógnito para que fuese el chofer

El camino a la fiesta fue rápido, al llegar ya se encontraba con varios invitados, Gray ayudó a bajar a ambas jóvenes y luego inspeccionó el área en busca de personas sospechosas, no vio a nadie y el equipo de la agencia no había informado de nada sospechoso

- _Demasiado tranquilo_ \- pensó

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Por qué me has citado aquí? - preguntó Rogue algo desconcertado

-No lo sé, el jefe me dijo que nos encontráramos aquí con tres hombres más, parece que vamos a hacer un ataque- informó Bora mientras miraba hacia varios lados para finalmente localizar el inconfundible volkswagen Concept R color gris de Aries , el cual no tardó en estacionarse frente a ellos y seguidamente una pelirrosa salía del asiento del conductor

-Buenas noches, sé que es algo repentino pero el jefe quería que fuese así, hoy vamos a secuestrar a Juvia Lockser frente a todos en la fiesta, debe ser rápido sin embargo, ya que obviamente llamaremos la atención, no podemos utilizar fármacos ya que hace poco ella sufrió un ataque y se utilizó una droga desconocida en ella , el jefe no quiere arriesgarse a que se le olviden ciertas cosas, por lo que hemos tomado esta medida de último recurso ya que sabemos que no estará sola en ningún momento, aquí les explicaré mejor el plan

Colocó una tabla en el piso y pulsó un botón de un pequeño mando que tenía en sus manos, dejando ver un holograma con la estructura del edificio donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta, hizo una pausa y sacó varios uniformes y los repartió a los presentes, Rogue intentaba ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que sucedía frente a él, ¡Iban a hacer un ataque sorpresa a Juvia! , debía hacer algo pero sin que se dieran cuenta

Finalmente Aries se despidió de ellos no sin antes recibir un golpe en su trasero cortesía de Bora

-Están firmes- dijo sonriendo descaradamente recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la joven quien se retiró de inmediato a la vez que tres autos se estacionaban frente los presentes

-¿Por qué tres autos? Cabemos en dos, quizás en uno- preguntó uno de ellos

-Seguridad de respaldo, si un auto resulta inservible tenemos dos de repuesto- dijo Rogue a través del micrófono en su camisa mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

-Exactamente, ahora vamos y recuerden …nada de errores- dijo Bora con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

* * *

-¿No te parece que todo está muy tranquilo?- comentó el chico de cabellos rosas que estaba junto a él

-Pensé lo mismo cuando entré, sin embargo no veo nada sospechoso- dijo mientras bebía de su copa

-Realmente ¿estás bien? Si no te conociera diría que estás nervioso por algo- sonrió antes de seguir- Y si te conociera diría lo mismo ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó a su amigo quien desde hace rato no dejaba de hacer notar sus nervios

-Simplemente estoy preocupado por Juvia, hace poco recibió un ataque y yo no la pude proteger - buscó con la mirada a la peliazul y frunció el ceño ante la imagen que obtuvo

Un chico rubio hablaba cómodamente con Juvia, demasiado cerca para su gusto, mientras que ella reía felizmente, aquel chico se acercó más y decidió que era momento de hacer un alto, pidió disculpas a su amigo y caminó hacia donde la pareja, pero antes de que pudiese llegar una chica pelirosada se colocó frente a ellos

-¿están disfrutando de la fiesta?- preguntó amablemente

-Si Chelia-san ha estado muy bien organizada, gracias por invitarnos - esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose al rubio

-No des las gracias Juvia-san , es un honor para la compañía Blue Pegasus que en nuestra fiesta estén las mujeres más hermosas de Magnolia- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Chelia y a Juvia y eso fue el colmo para Gray quien se colocó entre ellos bruscamente sin embargo Juvia seguía hablando con la pareja

-Eve-kun , Sherry-san me está llamando, enseguida vuelvo- dijo intentando irse pero el rubio la detuvo- ¿Qué sería de un caballero que deja sola a su damisela? - miró a Juvia- Discúlpame, pero no puedo dejarla sola, está muy hermosa y atrae a muchos, nos vemos- se retiró con una sonrojada Chelia dejando a Juvia y a Gray solos

Gray por su parte estaba desconcertado con lo que acababa de pasar  
-Son una linda pareja, se nota que Eve-san la quiere mucho- dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a Gray

-No sabía que son pareja- admitió  
-Si y no se lo diga a nadie pero Eve-san está pensando en cómo pedirle matrimonio, hasta le preguntó a Juvia si tenía alguna idea- dijo soltando una risita, sin embargo Gray se sentía como un idiota en ese momento, estaba celoso de Juvia y ella ni siquiera estaba coqueteando con el chico, decidió dejar de pensar en eso

-¿Le has dado alguna idea?

-Pues a Juvia le gusta el mar, Juvia le dijo que fueran a un crucero de una semana y que se lo pidiera ahí, de la manera más romántica posible, a Eve-san no le costará, él es un experto en romance, de hecho es el que da la publicidad romántica a los viajes que organiza su empresa- dijo dando un sorbo a su copa de soda pues Juvia no bebe alcohol , una música lenta comenzó a sonar y se pudo ver cómo varias parejas ya estaban en la pista, entre ellas Natsu y Lucy, Eve y Chelia,Hibiki y Jenny,Ren y Sherry entre otras

Gray miró a Juvia quien no quitaba la vista de las parejas, tomó aire y habló  
-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?- preguntó lo más galante que pudo haciendo sonrojar a Juvia

-J-Juvia no es muy buena bailando, pero Juvia acepta- aceptó la mano de Gray y se dirigieron a la pista de baile en donde con pasos sincronizados fueron demostrando su notable compatibilidad, todas las cargadas fueron ejecutadas perfectamente, los pasos hechos de manera sorprendente, las demás parejas habían dejado de bailar solo para verlos

Gray solo tenía ojos para aquella peliazul que en ese momento se encontraba bailando junto a él, sólo existían ellos dos en ese momento

Juvia por su parte no podía explicar aquel sentimiento que tenía al estar junto a Gray, su corazón latía rápidamente sin embargo disfrutaba su compañía, fijó su vista en Gray y aquellos ojos grises le robaron el aliento

La música había llegado a su final y no fue sino por los aplausos del público que se dieron cuenta de que los observaban, ambos sonrojados hicieron una pequeña reverencia para luego salir del centro de atención

-Has dicho que no eres buena bailando, ¿era broma cierto?- preguntó Gray ofreciéndole un refresco

-No, Juvia no mentía, cuando Juvia tomó las clases de baile era la peor de todas, pero algo pasó con Gray-sama que Juvia pudo bailar perfectamente- admitió sonrojada

-Juvia...- Gray iba a acercarse pero un estruendo lo impidió

-¿Dónde está Juvia Lockser?- gritó uno de los autores del alboroto

Inmediatamente Natsu le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Gray, pero era demasiado tarde una chica de cabellos blancos estaba frente a ellos

-La he encontrado Cobra- dijo aquella chica  
-No te resistas o será peor- un tipo de nariz puntiaguda dijo detrás de ellos

Juvia y Gray unieron sus espaldas y analizaban la situación, tenían a tres tipos rodeándolos  
Juvia rasgó su vestido para darle mejor movilidad y luego gritó

-Gray-san maniobra aérea ya- hizo una voltereta en la cual se apoyó en los hombros de Gray para luego impulsarse y patear a la chica frente a ellos, Gray por su parte dejó el asombro para después y fijó su mirada en los tipos frente a él

-¿ Quién los ha mandado a atacar a Juvia Lockser?- cuestionó dando un golpe certero en la cara del nariz puntiaguda el cual salió disparado por una de las ventanas del lugar y luego dirigió su mirada al tipo de cabellos oscuros que por alguna razón tenía los ojos cerrados

-Responde tú ¿Qué diablos quieres con Juvia Lockser?

Aquel tipo sonrió de lado y lanzó un golpe a Gray el cual lo evitó por poco, dando así inicio a una pelea

Aquel llamado Cobra, luchaba contra Natsu mientras que Lucy sacaba a las personas del lugar

-Cobra, uno de los tipos que tiene más carteles de "se busca" en el continente ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Natsu mientras acertaba un golpe en el estómago del mencionado

-Solo hago lo que me pidieron- lanzó un golpe a la cara de Natsu pero este lo esquivó - Se me dio una buena cantidad de dinero por aquella muchacha, sólo cumplo con mi trabajo- no pudo continuar ya que otro golpe lo calló

-¿Quién te ha ordenado eso?- Natsu estaba exaltado ante las respuestas del hombre, un golpe más fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate pero antes de irse este dijo

-L...- luego cayó inconsciente dejando a Natsu desconcertado

...  
-¡Gray-san!- Gray tomó a Juvia por los brazos a la vez que ella lanzaba certeras patadas a sus oponentes

Luego estos se dirigían a golpearlos por la espalda pero tal era su sincronización que lo único que los atacantes pudieron ver fue un par de puños, antes de caer rendidos

-Arma... Guerra- dijo la chica peliblanca  
-Códigos...J-Juvia- susurró el otro tipo antes de que ambos cayeran inconscientes

Gray calló por un segundo buscándole sentido a las palabras que acababa de oír, pero un ruido de un motor de auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Miró por la ventana y ahí estaban un tipo de cabellos azul oscuro junto a...Rogue al volante, algo hizo click en su mente y tomó a Juvia entre brazos

-Debemos salir de aquí vienen por ti- dijo sujetando su agarre a Juvia

-Juvia no puede irse sin Cana-san- dijo haciendo que Gray se detuviese y diera un vistazo a la escena, lo único que vio fue a Natsu que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos

-Uno de los atacantes luchó conmigo, sin embargo no pude sacarle información, lo único que dijo fue L- dijo Natsu mientras recuperaba la respiración

-¡L , como la firma de aquellas rosas, Gray-san!- dijo Juvia alterada

-¿Has visto a Cana?- preguntó a Natsu, sin soltar a Juvia

-Está con Lucy, hemos llamado a la policía y a las ambulancias ya que algunos de los invitados resultaron heridos, vi su lucha fue impresionante ¡ Estaban totalmente sincronizados!- dijo con emoción esa última parte

-Tengo que hablar contigo Natsu, por ahora vamos con las demás- comenzó a caminar aún con Juvia en sus brazos pero ésta no se quejó al contrario se aferró más al pecho de Gray sin ser consciente del roce que hacía su gran busto con el dorso del chico, el cual se ruborizó pues Juvia no llevaba sostén y sus pezones estaban duros

-Ésta será una larga noche- pensó Gray quien ya había divisado a las chicas y había controlado sus emociones al girar y ver el estado del lugar que tan solo unas horas celebraba una fiesta al alcalde Makarov

 _-¿Eres tú el responsable de esto Lyon?-_ pensó Gray

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde la última actualización, lo siento, sucedieron muchas cosas que me hicieron imposible entrar a fanfiction, creo que estaré más seguido por aquí, por ahora estoy con un capítulo más el cual espero hayan disfrutado y me den su opinión acerca de él, muchísimas gracias por leer, los quiere –Key**


	8. En medio de todo

**El código del amor**

 **Capítulo 8 "En medio de todo"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo por el bien del Gruvia**

* * *

—¿Qué sucedió allí?- estaba claro que la pelirroja había salido a prisas hacia la oficina su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y vestía ropa deportiva, se había colocado un chaleco manga larga para ocultar su top deportivo blanco y estar más decente para dirigir una reunión de emergencia

—Estaba entrenando con Jellal y me avisan que Rogue y el equipo en el que está infiltrado aparecen para atacar en la fiesta de Blue Pegasus a Juvia, ¡casi choco con varios árboles! - gritó exaltada y respirando con dificultad pues aún estaba agitada por el ejercicio  
—No sabemos qué sucedió estamos esperando a que Rogue se comunique, Gray informó que no fueron ellos los que atacaron sino los integrantes de Oración Seis, Natsu y él los vencieron fácilmente al parecer Juvia ayudó también, lo más inquietante es lo que dijeron al ser vencidos, _L,Códigos,Juvia,armas y guerra-_ informó la peliazul que se encontraba en la oficina a altas horas de la noche pues supervisaba la fiesta mientras que Gajeel la mantenía informada

— ¿Será posible que alguien sepa que estamos con Juvia? Y ¿Qué pueden significar esas palabras? ¿ Cuántos sabrán acerca de Juvia?- cuestionó Jellal a la pequeña audiencia que tenía , vistiendo ropa deportiva al igual que su prometida, la cual consistía en una camiseta blanca que dejaba expuestos sus fornidos brazos y marcaba muy bien su abdomen junto con pantalones y tenis deportivos  
— No puedo asegurar nada sin que Rogue me informe de lo que sucedió pero tal parece que de momento le es imposible , mi hipótesis es que fue un ataque improvisado, sin embargo no fue ejecutado y ese es el misterio ¿ Quién envió a Oración Seis para secuestrar a Juvia? Sino fue el equipo de Rogue , quizás sea una coartada de parte del jefe de Bora o hay alguien más interesado en Juvia y si es así la pregunta es ¿ Quién? - cuestionó Levy a los presentes y a Gajeel que estaba por el auricular

—Tenemos a varios infiltrados en diversas organizaciones, Wendy está con Mermaid Hells, Romeo en Raven Tail, Mirajane en Phantom Lord, Rogue en Magic World y Minerva es quien supervisa todas las infiltraciones, los informes están actualizados hasta el día de ayer, sin embargo solo dos me han llamado la atención, pero no podemos descartar a ninguno, por lo que esperaremos a que alguno se reporte con Minerva o con nosotros- declaró la pelirroja

—He estado pensando que podría ser una trampa para saber si hay infiltrados en las empresas o no, hay que considerar esa opción y no atacar sin pruebas suficientes- Minerva quien hasta el momento se encontraba sentada en una silla escuchando atentamente a sus compañeros se levantó y expresó su opinión

—Tienes razón, por ahora utilizaremos los dormitorios de la agencia en espera de noticias, como ha dicho Minerva debemos ser precavidos y estar atentos a todo— de esa forma la reunión culminó y los participantes de ella se dirigieron al lugar antes mencionado

.

.

.  
— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- una pelirrosa tomaba asiento en las piernas rodeandolo con ellas a aquel que era su superior y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, él por su parte comenzaba a desbotonarle la camisa dejando su pecho expuesto — ¿Por qué hacer un falso ataque a Juvia cuando ya habías contratado a alguien para ello?- el tipo comenzó a masajearle los senos lentamente con su boca a lo cual ella no pudo evitar gemir , levantó y su rostro y comenzó a responderle

— Era para probar si tenemos a un topo en el equipo, hubo una reunión con varias personas que tienen intereses...-dudó un momento— No legales y llegamos al acuerdo de que había que colocar trampas en nuestra gente para probar si hay alguien que nos traiciona, de momento con nosotros nadie ha caído lo que significa que o no hay traidor o es muy bueno y quizás sea bueno o buena en su trabajo- un gemido por parte de la pelirrosa le hizo sonreír arrogante al ser consciente de que es él quien le provoca esa reacción y siguir con el masaje en la parte íntima de aquella quien es la única que se ha ganado su confianza a la vez que bajaba el rostro para seguir devorando sus pechos y dejarle marcas mientras ella reafirmaba el agarre a él tomándolo del cabello e invitándolo a seguir

.

.

.  
— Pensé que irías a la fiesta - una pelirosa hablaba a un albino a la vez que sacaba unos papeles de un sobre y se los entregaba

— Y lo hice, solo que cuando iba llegando vi que había un alboroto en el lugar, no quería estar involucrado por lo que me regresé- dijo acercándose a la pelirosa pero ella se alejó considerablemente de él con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

— Dicen que uno de los placeres de la vida es poder decir no a quien una vez te rechazó, es totalmente cierto, te recomiendo que mantengas tu distancia y no me molestes, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional y no va a cambiar— dijo pasando en frente del albino y tomando asiento mientras que él solo suspiraba con frustración

— Al parecer nadie salió herido, sin embargo tendré más información mañana, me iré a casa en ese caso- recogió sus pertenencias y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta un brazo se interpuso

— No te vayas... Puedo hacer que te quedes- era una oferta tentadora para cualquiera, pues había que admitirlo Lyon es muy guapo y atrae a muchas del género femenino hasta hubo una época en la que ella estaba enamorada de él pero fue rechazada de una manera humillante, si ahora está junto a él es por interés propio no por una relación

— Te dije que no! Ahora dejame salir- no le dio tiempo para responder y salió corriendo dejándolo perplejo, si bien él le había hecho mucho daño ella aún le tenía afecto

Llegó corriendo al estacionamiento y abrió desesperadamente su auto, un Volkswagen Phaeton color negro, tiró su bolso en el asiento del pasajero y se recostó bruscamente en su asiento suspirando agitadamente no pudo evitar soltar una lágrimas es que acaso ¿nunca podría olvidar a ese hombre? Puede que los motivos que la obligan a estar cerca de él sean de trabajo pero en el fondo está agradecida con el simple hecho de estar en su campo visual, en su camino a casa no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que la rechazó delante de todos

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _— Lyon! Buenos días!- saludó tan amable como siempre a aquel que le robaba suspiros y era el protagonista de sus sueños, hace ya seis meses que había comenzado a trabajar en aquella empresa e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse atraía por aquel albino hasta el punto de llegar a amarlo_

— _¡Oh! Buen día pareces feliz - le dijo para ser amable realmente quería estar en otro lado_

— _Bueno quisiera hablar contigo a solas… ¿está bien?- preguntó algo sonrojada_  
 _— Puedes decirme lo que quieras aquí, adelante- le dijo desinteresadamente_

 _Inhaló y exhaló recordó las prácticas que había hecho frente al espejo y finalmente lo dijo_

— _¡Lyon me gustas mucho!- sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba más roja que un tomate, sin embargo fue la risa burlona de aquel albino que la hizo abrir los ojos_

— _¿En verdad crees que me puedes gustar? Tú, cuatro ojos,_ estás gord _a, es que sólo mírate, no sé que te hizo pensar que yo podría estar interesado en ti- se retiró y se sintió humillada los que pasaban cerca y presenciaron la escena comenzaron a decir cosas como_  
 _"pobrecita" " En verdad que es tonta" "¿Qué no se ve en un espejo?"_

 _Humillación, vergüenza eso es lo que sentía en aquel momento, corrió lo más que pudo hasta finalmente llegar a su apartamento, era una mujer hecha y derecha pero en ese momento parecía una adolescente_

— _Te arrepentirás de esto Lyon Vastia- juró en su mente mientras aquel pequeño pero acogedor lugar era testigo de su dolor y sufrimiento_

 _ ***Fin flashback***_

No pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad que él se estaba arrepintiendo, ahora ella era una mujer diferente a la de aquel entonces, ya no usaba los gruesos lentes de esa época y había comenzado a hacer ejercicio, ahora lucía un cuerpo espectacular, si bien las razones por querer cambiar no fueron las más puras pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo hizo por ella misma y no por nadie más

Estacionó el auto y se dirigió al ascensor, presionó el botón cinco, su número de piso y sin tardanza alguna entró a su apartamento inmediatamente el ascensor abrió, necesitaba un baño, tiró su bola en el sofá y un ruido la hizo sonreír, su perrita la esperaba, estaba feliz pues movía la cola sin cesar y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña quien la atrapó como si fuera el más preciado tesoro

— A mí también me alegra verte, Dalika- comenzó a jugar con ella durante un buen rato luego se fue a la habitación a revisar unos documentos que necesitaban ser enviados al día siguiente

—En verdad que eres una tonta Meredy- se dijo a sí misma

.

.

.  
— ¡Juvia! Me alegra tanto que estés bien— Cana se zafó del agarre que tenía un paramédico en ella y abrazaba fuertemente a la peliazul

— Ca-na-san J-Juvia n-no puede respirar- el rostro de Juvia lucía como su cabello

— Lo siento, Hibiki ha llamado a las autoridades y han hablado con esos tipos al parecer venían por ti- dirigió su mirada a Gray — Gracias por cuidarla- le sonrió como agradecimiento mientras que Gray se ruborizaba un poco — B-bueno en verdad no lo hice todo, Juvia sabe defenderse muy bien, me has sorprendido deberíamos entrenar juntos- invitó a la peliazul

— Quizás este fin de semana sea posible, por ahora sólo quiere descansar, Juvia no se siente en condiciones- dijo pero un oficial se acercó al grupo

—¿ Juvia?- un tipo pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos  
— ¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien? - Abrazó inmediatamente a la joven peliazul mientras que Gray miraba perplejo la escena dirigió su mirada a Cana y ella solo se encogió de hombros como señal de que no había nada que hacer  
— ¿ Rin-kun? ¿Qué hace aquí? Juvia pensó que estaba en entrenamiento fuera del país, Juvia no lo esperaba hasta navidad — dijo emocionada de ver a su amigo

— Bueno pasaron muchas cosas, pero desde hoy era mi día en el departamento local y sucede esto, tendrás que declarar lo que sucedió y luego te llevaré a casa para que estés segura- dijo llevándose a la chica enfureciendo a Gray con aquella última frase _" Para que estés segura"_  
¿ Qué no entendía lo que significa un guardaespaldas? Dio varios pasos y haló con fuerza del brazo a Juvia, procurando no usar demasiada

— Ella tiene un guardaespaldas que se encarga de su seguridad- el tipo le caía mal y se estaba ganando su desprecio

— ¿Y por eso permitiste que peleara? Juvia es una dama no debe estar involucrada en peleas o disputas, si en verdad eres su guardaespaldas deberías protegerla de no luchar y...

— ¡Basta!- Juvia gritó — Rin-kun Juvia ya ha hablado de eso con usted, por favor no insulte a Gray-san , Gray-san Juvia se va a casa- caminó hacia donde Cana y la tomó del brazo — Cana-san ¡vámonos!- dijo exaltada y caminando con pasos rápidos hacia su auto

Rin y Gray solo vieron al vehículo desaparecer en el horizonte antes de reaccionar

— Mira lo que has hecho, ahora está sola, tsk tendré que ocuparme de ella yo mismo- exclamó un enojado Rin cuyas palabras golpearon a Gray quien no dudó en responder

— ¿Lo que yo hice? Tú te la quisiste llevar a la fuerza, ella puede pelear y me lo ha demostrado, ¿crees que le podría prohibir algo a ella? De ninguna manera, así que solo hago mi trabajo ¡tú encárgate del tuyo!- gritó para salir de aquel lugar le dirigió una mirada de " _Hablaremos más tarde"_ a Natsu y se dirigió a su coche, estaba furioso aquel tipo sólo le había quitado la magia a la increíble noche que pasó con Juvia...

 _"¿Por qué pienso que fue increíble?"  
" Realmente sabe defenderse"  
" Y eso que decía que no sabía bailar"  
"Quizás el fin de semana"_

Rió ante sus pensamientos mientras conducía, su humor había mejorado considerablemente, estacionó el auto y se adentró a la casa

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- cuestionó Cana al recién llegado

— ¿Quién era ese tipo? - preguntó fríamente

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- preguntó con una mirada pícara

— No me cae bien- soltó sin darle importancia a las miradas que le daba la chica quien soltó una risa antes de hablar

— Es Rin, es un amigo que conocimos hace un par de años, trabajaba en el departamento de policía local pero se ganó una beca y hace tres años que no lo veíamos- hizo un silencio antes de hablar— Él no está interesado en Juvia, si eso es lo que te preocupa- escapó casi que tropezando con la mesa ante la mirada desconcertada y luego de enojo que le dio Gray

— ¿Si eso es lo que me interesa?— se dijo a sí mismo

.

.

.  
—No ha sido un buen día ¿eh?- preguntó divertida Cana mientras veía el televisor

—Pues no pudimos hablar con el alcalde, Freed-san no se dio a ver y atacaron la fiesta buscando a Juvia , no estuvo tan mal- el sarcasmo sonaba en su voz

— ¡Oh! Vamos Juvia debió haber pasado algo bueno o por lo menos que valga la pena esta noche- introdujo un puñado de palomitas de maíz mientras que Juvia recordaba lo que había sucedido horas antes

 _"Juvia nunca fue buena bailando, ¿por qué lo hizo bien con Gray—san?"_  
 _"Realmente lucía atractivo en ese traje_ " _..."_ Me sorprendiste" "Deberíamos entrenar juntos"... "Estamos sincronizados"

Sacudió su cabeza ante sus pensamientos pero su cara la delataba

—¿ Juvia estás bien? Tu cara está toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre? - preguntó Cana soltando el bowl de palomitas y acercando su mano a la frente de la peliazul

—N-no se preocupe Cana-san, debe ser por el cansancio , Buenas noches- salió rápidamente de la sala y con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados se dirigió a su cuarto , o al menos eso creía , cerró la puerta bruscamente y mantuvo su mirada baja intentando calmar su respiración

 _"¿Por qué Juvia reacciona así?"_

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo levantar la mirada y...  
—¡kyyya!— gritó ocultando su rostro con sus manos

Y no es para menos, un Gray desnudo estaba ante sus ojos, la toalla que tenía estaba alrededor de su cuello y las gotas de agua caían por todo su tonificado cuerpo no pasaron desapercibidas para la chica

— ¿Qué haces aquí Juvia?— dijo colocándose los pantalones que tenía sobre la cama

—J-Ju J-ju- no podía articular palabra en verdad había visto a Gray desnudo, su rostro no podría estar más rojo

—Ya estoy decente- informó Gray a lo que Juvia bajaba sus manos para confirmarlo y encontrarse con una mirada fría sobre ella

— ¿Por qué entraste aquí?— preguntó seriamente Gray con los brazos cruzados sobre su desnudo pecho haciendo marcar sus bíceps, distrayendo a Juvia

—¡Hey!— chasqueó los dedos frente a ella haciéndola reaccionar

—Ehhh...Si...Juvia lamenta haber entrado así, Juvia estaba distraída y no miró por donde iba, como las habitaciones están en el mismo lado del pasillo, Juvia se confundió, Juvia lo lamenta- esperaba que con esas disculpa bastara

— Está bien, pero ¿ En qué estabas pensando? Debió ser muy importante como para que te distraigas de esa manera- dijo suavizando su expresión

¡Rayos! Eso no se lo esperaba ¿Cómo podría explicarle que estaba pensando en lo que había o no había sucedido entre ellos? Definitivamente ¡no!

— Etto...Juvia sigue pensando en Rin-kun, Juvia no se lo esperaba- mintió pero eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

El ceño fruncido de Gray demostraba que no estaba contento con esa respuesta

—Ya veo, te gusta ese tipo- dijo intentando sonar no enojado e inconscientemente formando puños en sus manos, sin embargo una carcajada lo hizo relajarse

—Oe Oe ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó algo molesto _¿Qué es lo que le hacía gracia?_

—Gray-san cree que a Juvia le gusta Rin-kun- carcajadas y más carcajadas era lo que Juvia hacía pasaron varios segundos para que se tranquilizara

—Rin-kun tiene pareja, Rin-kun es gay , Juvia conoce a Sousuke-kun del club de natación, fue así cómo Rin-kun lo conoció, Juvia no podría estar interesada en él de esa manera, Juvia disfruta mucho de la relación que tienen al igual que Cana-san, son personas muy amigables, sin embargo él es algo sobreprotector con Juvia-dijo secando sus lágrimas que se habían salido en el ataque de risa

—Bueno Juvia se retira, disculpe a Juvia — salió corriendo de la habitación

Un idiota, así es cómo se sentía Gray, cómo pudo haber hecho esa escena ante Juvia, en primer lugar ¿por qué lo mencionó? Claro, ella dijo que estaba pensando en él, realmente fue molesto casi sintió... ¿Celos? De que fuera Rin el dueño de sus pensamientos

—Juvia Lockser ¿Qué me estás haciendo? — se tiró sobre la cama y no tardó mucho en dormirse

* * *

Hola a todos, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que siento fue un poco más dedicado al Lyredy, ya saben que los shippeo a pesar de ser crack, no había podido dar las gracias a todos los que han dejado un lindo review porque aún no entendía el sistema de aquí, ya saben que vengo del mundo de wattpad, pero en fin agradezco a

 **Sicaru** , por ser mi primer lindo review en esta historia -estás en mi corazón-

 **Felli-sempai** , nunca en mi vida creí que recibiría un review de usted, cuando lo vi comencé a fangirlear como loca, muchas gracias sempai

 **CMR** , me alegra mucho que me hayas dado tu opinión del capítulo, quisiera verte más seguido por acá

 **i love gruvia** , primero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu username, muchas gracias por comentar y darme tu opinión, Rogue es un sensualón con rikura, pero esta historia no era para él ...¿o sí?

 **figmentofimagen** , Juvia tiene un cambio de actitud en esta historia, me alegra que te guste

 **Lymar Vastia** , me alegra mucho recibir un review tuyo, Gray no es tan inocente ¿cierto?

 **Florecita1008JG** Yo amo a Freed, fue mi primer amor en Fairy Tail, me gusta mucho, pero debes admitir que tiene ciertas tendencias ?) los códigos son muy importantes

 **Lymar Vastia** , Lyon tendrá su momento así con Juvia, la historia está avanzada hasta el capítulo quince, o catorce -no recuerdo- así que no la puedo cambiar, pero creo que utilizaré tu idea en futuros capítulos -porque esto va para largo, al menos esta parte de la historia-

gracias por leer y espero me den un review con su opinión del capítulo -Key


	9. ¿Día de entrenamiento?

**El código del amor**

 **Capítulo 09 "¿Día de entrenamiento?"**

* * *

—Gray-san pensaba que a Juvia le gusta Rin-kun - la chica no podía evitar reír ante ello, le hacía gracia que él pensara así puesto que Rin, no tiene esos gustos, le hacía gracia el que él estuviera...¿ celoso?

Detuvo su andar ante el pensamiento

 _¿Será posible que Gray estuviera celoso de Rin y ella? ¿Quizás él está..?_

Agitó rápidamente su cabeza ante el pensamiento, Gray no puede estar enamorada de ella ni ella de él, pero  
 _¿ Y esa sensación que le siente al estar a su lado?_

Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, había sido un día agitado y tedioso, mañana debería dar una declaración a la policía puesto que no lo hizo hoy, y realmente el sólo hecho de pensar en ello la agotaba, entró a la habitación para luego ir al baño y se miró al espejo sonrió a su reflejo recordando la frase que decía su madre

 _"Tu sonrisa es muy hermosa para que estés llorando, vamos y sigue adelante, no te rindas"_

Una sonrisa melancólica adornaba su rostro, comenzó a quitarse su ropa a la vez que llenaba la tina de agua y esperaba a que estuviera a temperatura normal, buscó frascos aromáticos para agregarle y dejó que se mezclaran para luego entrar en ella

Sonrió complacida por la sensación de frescura y relajación que sentía, podría dormir una siesta para despejar su mente pero... ¿pero? No había nada que se lo impidiera por lo que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

.

.

.

—¿ Gray sabes si Juvia ya está en su habitación?- Cana cuestionaba al chico quien al haberse despertado de un mal sueño fue a la sala a ver televisión y a charlar con la pelimarrón

—No lo sé, acabo de despertar- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, en verdad lo que menos quería era ver a la peliazul, se sentía avergonzado de lo que sucedió hace rato

— Gray, estoy haciendo un licor casero el cual no puedo quitar el ojo de encima, ¿ podrías decirle a Juvia que salga? necesito que me ayude luego con un proyecto, créeme que si no fuese importante no la despertaría, se que debe estar agotada pero la necesito, si está dormida entonces no la molestes, y veré que hago, aunque sería de mucha ayuda- eso último lo dijo en un susurro pero Gray alcanzó a escucharlo, se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la recámara de la peliazul y encontró la puerta abierta, entró y no vio a Juvia en su cama, enseguida sus sensores se activaron y sigilosamente caminó hacia la ventana en busca de alguien o algo sospechoso, sin embargo no encontró nada, relajó el cuerpo y recorrió la habitación con la mirada la cual se detuvo en la puerta semi-abierta que estaba allí, se acercó de espacio pues no sería la primera vez que alguien se infiltraba a un lugar

—¿Juvia?- preguntó acercándose a la puerta abriéndola y seguidamente una hemorragia nasal lo atacó

— J-Juv-via- no podía hablar bien ya que la imagen que había ante sus ojos era alucinante , Juvia estaba dormida plácidamente con sus labios entre abiertos, aquellos que él había besado gracias a que ella tomó la iniciativa, siguió recorriendo su cuerpo y pudo ver como el nivel de agua no cubría por completo sus pechos, la chica de movió un poco y rebotaron un poco dejando ver por un instante sus pezones, si seguía bajando podría darse cuenta que en agua era cristalina y no ocultaba su intimidad, bajó su mirada por las esbeltas piernas de la peliazul y antes de que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, salió rápidamente del baño y luego de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala respirando entrecortadamente y con el rostro ruborizado, pasó de prisa por la cocina llamando la atención de Cana

—¿Gray?- preguntó - ¿Sucede algo?

Gray sudó frío al escuchar la voz de Cana, Oh no de ninguna manera le diría lo que sucedió, tomó aire y se giró para verla

—No me ha contestado, supongo que está dormida- no mentía Juvia estaba dormida el problema era cómo dormía

—Oh bueno, qué se puede hacer, le llevaré un emparedado y un té, no me gusta que se vaya a la cama sin cenar- dijo maternalmente Cana y terminando la conversación con Gray quien dejó salir un suspiro de alivio

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Juvia Lockser?- susurró caminando a su habitación, ya había tenido suficiente por un día

.

.

.

—¡La atacaron ayer, es natural que no vaya al trabajo hoy, arréglatelas como puedas y deja a Juvia descansar!- gritó Cana a la persona que estaba en el otro lado de la línea telefónica quien comenzó a responder

—¡Pero a ti no te atacaron así que ven ra!- Cana colgó antes de que Rufus siguiera hablando, si, Juvia fue el blanco de anoche, pero ella no podía dejarla sola, además de que un día libre no le hace daño a nadie, ni siquiera a ella

Colocó el teléfono inalámbrico en su lugar y se dirigió a la habitación de la peliazul, al entrar la encontró dormida profunda y plácidamente que no quiso despertarla, dejo la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de noche y se retiró

Gray había salido temprano a correr, dijo algo de conocer el área o algo así en realidad no le prestó mucha atención pues no es que fuera su tema preferido de conversación

No había dormido bien anoche, así que limpió lo poco que estaba sucio en la cocina y fue a su recámara a descansar, lo necesitaba

Gray regresó luego de correr y conocer más los alrededores de la casa, además de que su rutina de ejercicios se vio alterada desde que conoció a Juvia, -no por nada tenía ese cuerpo tan trabajado, musculoso, que hacía babear a más de una- bebió de su botella de agua y se adentró a la casa, en donde una peliazul con ropa deportiva lo esperaba

— Gray-san ¿Por qué fue a correr sin Juvia? - regañó la chica al recién llegado

Pero Gray poco caso hizo a las palabras que dijo la joven, porque estaba concentrado en ese top blanco que dejaba ver su sujetador deportivo el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, luego pudo ver como la ropa de los pantalones se pegaban como una segunda piel, marcando su trasero y sus tonificadas piernas, parpadeó varias veces para alejar esos pensamientos y de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, para contestarle

— Estabas dormida, además no sabía que corrías- soltó intentando sonar calmado

—Gray-san prometió a Juvia que entrenarían juntos- dijo haciendo un puchero

—Sí, y dijiste que el fin de semana lo harías  
—Pero es viernes- se quejó

— El viernes es el inicio del fin de semana – reclamó cruzada de brazos

—Es el viernes en la tarde, además tú no estás libre, debes ir a la estación de policía a dar tu declaración de los sucesos de anoche- vio como el estado de ánimo de Juvia bajaba considerablemente

—Cuando regresemos entrenaremos juntos, ¿ sí?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos fijamente haciéndola ruborizar

—E-está bien, Juvia se irá a vestir para ir lo más pronto posible, haga usted lo mismo Gray-san, Cana-san está dormida por lo que Juvia dejará una nota y le enviará un mensaje- se retiró, no consciente del efecto que provocó en aquel de cabellos azabaches al ver como contoneaba sus caderas y aquella tela se ceñía totalmente a su gran y tentador trasero

—Tengo que dejar de hacer eso- se dijo a sí mismo y se dirigió a tomar una ducha para bajarse la calentura y alistarse para cuidar a Juvia

.

.

.  
No entendía cómo es que habían llegado a tales circunstancias, se supone que sólo sería dar una declaración y ¡listo! Pero como es alguien que no goza de tanta suerte, ahora se encontraba en el vestidor de mujeres intentando protegerse y proteger a Juvia de los disparos que se daba en la estación, nada estaría fuera de lo que él catalogaría como raro o preocupante, después de todo vivía el peligro a diario, sin embargo Juvia estaba a su lado vistiendo solamente una camiseta , restringiéndole el movimiento ya que además de las bombas lacrimógenas que lanzaron y que para desgracia de ellos cayó en ese lugar, aquella camisa era muy corta, cortesía de Gray, pero retrocedamos un poco para que puedan entender bien el por qué de esta situación

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Esta mañana...**_  
 _Juvia se irá a vestir para ir lo más pronto posible, haga usted lo mismo Gray-san, Cana-san está dormida por lo que Juvia dejará una nota y le enviará un mensaje_

 _Y con eso ambos jóvenes se preparaban para ir a la estación policial y dar una declaración que al parecer iba a ser tomaba por Rin, según lo que había dicho Juvia_

 _Gray había llegado al auto primero, pues ya no permitiría que ella lo hiciera, sin embargo olvidó las llaves y debido a ello sus intenciones fallaron cediéndole el asiento del conductor a Juvia y haciendo una nota mental para la próxima vez, faltaba poco para llegar al dichoso lugar, durante el trayecto estuvieron hablando acerca de la declaración_

— _¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?- cuestionó Gray a la peliazul que se veía muy confiada_

— _Gray-san, a diferencia de las personas promedio, Juvia tiene una increíble memoria Juvia recuerda todo lo que ha sucedido- dijo señalando su cabeza en señal de que "Todo está aquí"_

— _Ya veo- fue lo que dijo Gray a lo que Juvia ante un recuerdo no pudo evitar sonreír_

— _¿ De qué te ríes?- le cuestionó por la reacción de la chica_

— _Cuando Juvia iba a la preparatoria hubo un altercado en un restaurante, la policía llegó y nos pidió nuestra versión de los hechos a los clientes, cuando fue el turno de Juvia, describió tan bien al ladrón que horas después lo capturaron ya que las cámaras de vigilancia estaban borrosas, el oficial le dio las gracias a Juvia tiempo después, cuando Juvia le contó eso a Cana-san ella le dijo a Juvia que ella sería la última persona con la que un ladrón canalla se quisiera enfrentar- dijo soltando una leve risa haciendo reír a Gray_

— _¿ El tormento de los delincuentes?- preguntó con humor_

— _Algo así, ¡Oh! Ya llegamos- estacionó el auto y salieron en dirección de la entrada en donde un pelirrojo se encontraba de espaldas a ellos hablando por teléfono_

— _Deben estar por llegar- se giró a ver quien había llegado y sonrió_

— _Están en frente de mí, ya deja de preocuparte Cana, está bien- dijo colgando y viendo a los recién llegados_

— _Era Cana, estaba asustada porque pensó que año te había pasado, leyó una nota que decía que vendrías aquí y bueno ya conoces el resto, bien sígueme, iré a tomar tu declaración y podrás irte tranquila, si quieres que te acompañe deberás un poco ya que tengo entrenamiento de tiro- dijo ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Gray_

— _Ella ya tiene a alguien que la acompañe- gruñó al pelirrojo quien solo levantó los hombros desinteresadamente_

— _Solo decía- dijo guiándolos por un pasillo hacia una habitación más bien oficina con ventanas transparentes en la que había una mesa con una carpeta sobre ella y dos sillas que estaban frente a frente sin embargo una idea pasó por la mente de Juvia_

— _¿ Rin-kun, tienen lugares para lucha de entrenamiento aquí?- preguntó inocente y curiosa , Gray ya sabía por dónde venía el asunto_

— _Por supuesto, lo usamos a diario y cundo queramos, no hay horario fijo - de quedó mirándola- ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

— _¿Pueden Juvia y Gray-san entrenar ahí cuando termine la declaración?- hizo un puchero con sus labios - Rin-kun puede venir si lo desea también- sonrió amablemente_

— _Ya,Ya, no hace falta tanto acaramelamiento, sabes que sólo debes perdilo con una razón justificada y listo- dijo sonriente y acariciando su cabeza haciendo enfadar un poco a Gray_

— _Además me gustaría verte pateándole el trasero a este que dice ser guardaespaldas- señaló a Gray y eso fue todo lo que éste necesitó para abalanzarse contra el pelirrojo, sin embargo una voz lo calmó_

— _¿Gray-sama?- dijo aquella peliazul haciendo que Gray volteara a verla, de verdad que sabía como calmar al peliazabache y es que nunca pensó que ella lo llamaría de esa forma...como en aquella alucinación/sueño que tuvo aquella vez que la conoció_

 _Juvia sonrió victoriosa y antes de que Gray saliera del transe entró a la oficina con Rin_

— _¡Rayos!- masculló por lo bajo, esa chica sí que sabía como distraerlo, tomó asiento frente a la puerta y esperó pacientemente aún recordando cómo lo había llamado, sonriendo levemente_

 _Pasó casi media hora hasta que el pomo de la puerta giró y salían un pelirrojo y una peliazul riendo a carcajadas está última dirigiéndole una mirada_

— _Gray-sama Rin-kun no nos podrá acompañar pero nos ha prestado el lugar para poder entrenar, hasta nos dio ropa- le informó sonriente_

— _Todo por ver como te vence, bien Juvia puedes ir a cambiarte, sigue por el pasillo y doblas a la izquierda ahí están los vestidores, Gray tu vienes conmigo- Juvia ya había comenzado a caminar dejando a los dos chicos sólos_

— _Oye no creas que tengo algo en tu contra, el asunto es que...Juvia es como mi hermana y siempre está en peligro, le enseñé a defenderse porque ella me lo pidió, dijo que estaba cansada de tener que andar siempre con cuidado...sólo has tu trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?- Gray pudo notar el tono aflijido en su voz y asintió caminando junto al pelirrojo cuando de repente..._

 _ **¡BOOM!** _  
_Una explosión proveniente de la entrada seguido de varios disparos fueron escuchados, desde donde se encontraban, Gray sólo pudo pensar en una cosa_  
— _¡Juvia!- gritó sintiendo como alguien lo tomaba del hombro_

— _Yo iré a ver que ocurre, tú ve por ella y cuídala- le dijo mientras corría hacia el origen del estruendo dejando a Gray en el pasillo_

 _Recto por el pasillo y luego a la izquierda, siguió esa dirección y encontró los vestidores, la puerta estaba abierta debido a la explosión_

 _Retiró por completo y ahí estaba Juvia bajo los casilleros que si bien solos no pesaban tanto, pero ahí se encontraba la ropa de todas las chicas y por lo que pudo ver equipo de hacer ejercicio también, además de que estaba casi que encima de ella, de manera que la plastaba fuertemente_

 _Corrió a levantar con todas sus fuerzas aquello que impedía la movilidad logró levantarla levemente y lo vio..._

 _Juvia no tenía nada que la cubría de la cintura para arriba a excepción del sostén y en la parte baja solo estaba con su ropa interior, Gray respiró profundo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se impulsó para levantar por completo el objeto, debía ser un profesional y cuidar de su protegida , cuando lo levantó por completo lo tiró a un lado y fue a auxiliar a Juvia quien estaba casi por desmayarse_

— _¡Juvia! ¡Reacciona!- gritó tomando su rostro en sus manos y volviendo a respirar al ver que reaccionaba tal como él lo pedía_

— _Ummmm...que dolor...¿Gray-sama?- preguntó confundida_  
— _¿ Qué le sucedió a Juvia?- preguntó incorporándose y notó sus condiciones_  
— _¡Kyyya!- hizo lo posible por ocultar su pecho, totalmente avergonzada, sin embargo Gray quien ya se encontraba sin camisa la colocó encima de ella con un rostro que reflejaba serenidad, pero solo por fuera por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios_

— _Debemos salir de aquí, pero no lo lograremos si ni siquiera sabemos lo que ocurre, Rin fue al lugar del altercado, y no conozco bien ésta instalación por lo que nos quedaremos aquí, no te irás por tu cuenta ¿ entendido? Estoy aquí para protegerte, aún si eso significa dar mi vida a cambio, no voy a permitir que nada malo te ocurra- le dijo con rostro determinado y serio, ya que no mentía realmente estaba dispuesto a eso y más_

 _Y entonces sucedió... Aquellas palabras...aquel rostro...su lado protector con ella...se estaba enamorando de Gray, si es que ya no lo estaba, sonrió ante su descubrimiento y tomó a Gray por la espalda_

— _Juvia está bajo su cuidado...Gray-sama- dijo sonriente dejando a Gray algo confundido pero inmediatamente sonriente_

— _Bien, veré si los teléfonos sirven desde aquí- comenzó a teclear mientras Juvia lo observaba con determinación, le gustaba verlo así pero no lo admitiría aún_

 _¿Qué tal que Gray no sienta lo mismo? Quizás él solo la considera como su trabajo...quizás ya tenga novia_

 _Reprimió un sonido de llanto ante eso último, Gray era muy guapo así que era más que seguro que tenía a varias chicas detrás de él, sacudió su cabeza ante sus locos pensamientos y decidió hablar pero antes de hacerlo una bomba lacrimógena cayó en el cuatro que estaban, pero aquel humo no lo llegó a respirar puesto que ahora estaba abrazada por Gray quien la sujetaba fuertemente evitando que quedara expuesta, arrancó un pedazo de tela de su pantalón y se lo puso en la cara de la peliazul_

— _No te lo quites por ningún motivo, ese gas es peligroso y puedo notar que tu piel es muy sensible- la arrinconó en una es_ mirad _a_  
 _y acarició su mejilla-se colocó enfrente de ella cubriéndola de los gases revisando la escena con la mirada_

 _ ***Fin flashback***_

Poco después de comenzaron a escuchar disparos...  
—¿Qué habrá sucedido?- preguntó suavemente la peliazul acurrucándose en el pecho de Gray

—No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no me alejaré de tu lado - dijo seriamente sonrojando a Juvia  
.

.

.  
— ¿Qué está sucediendo? Apenas y termino de tomar una declaración y nos están atacando- preguntó Rin al ojiverde que se encontraba a junto a él disparando a los infiltrados

—Uno de ellos gritó que fueran por la peliazul, no sé a quién se referían pero- calló al ver la expresión seria de Rin

—Vienen por Juvia, debemos protegerla Sousuke- dijo mientras se deshacían de dos de aquellos tipos y avanzaban por el pasillo

— No puedo dejar que nada malo le ocurra- dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero llegó a los oídos del pelinegro que lo acompañaba quien le dirigió una mirada que transmitía confianza

—La protegeremos juntos- le dedicó una de sus pocas pero hermosas sonrisas haciendo sonrojar a Rin en el acto

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola! –Esquiva los tomates y zapatos- sé que he tardado en actualizar esta historia, lo siento UwU espero me disculpen y si creían que la iba a cancelar, pues he me aquí con un capítulo más :D**

 **~Una pequeña aclaración/duda, cuando utilicé los nombres de Rin y Sousuke pues también son los mismos nombres del anime Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, sin embargo no he catalogado la historia como un crossover puesto que no desarrollaré a ninguno de los personajes mencionado y es que hasta su participación va a disminuir, pero no sé si eso merezca que haga el cambio de Regular a Crossover, en verdad fue un error de mi parte, puesto que soy nueva en este mundo de fanfiction y acá son más específicos con las reglas, no creí que el usarlos fuera algo para "romperse la cabeza" como decimos en mi rancho xD, pero igual me gustaría que me orientaran en el tema ya que no sé cómo llevarlo**

 **Otra duda que tengo es que bueno sé que existen las lineas horizontales para el cambio de escena, pero como habrán visto yo utilizo tres puntos verticales para ello, quisiera saber si eso afecta su lectura o están bien con ello ya que yo sólo los utilizo para el inicio y final**

 **Bien espero me den su opinión acerca de la historia en un review, críticas constructivas son los que nos hacen mejorar y disculpen ese error que tuve**

 **Tengan buen día/tarde/noche**

 **-Key**


	10. Detrás de todo

**El código del amor**

 **Capítulo 10 "Detrás de todo"**

.

.

.

* * *

—¡¿ Quién te dio autorización para mandar ese ataque?!- un exaltado peliazul gritaba a un rubio que mostraba actitud indiferente

—Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo ...además esa chiquilla necesitaba una lección y Gray necesita demostrar que no es débil- con semblante arrogante miraba a cada persona en esa oficina y bruscamente levantó sus pies sobre el escritorio y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza pero sintió algo en su mejilla que le hizo fruncir el ceño

 _Había recibido una cachetada en la mejilla por parte de una albina_

—¿ Por eso quisiste regresar? ¿Por tu orgullo herido? ¿Para hacer sufrir a tus amigos? Eres una decepción... Laxus- las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas más y caían por su rostro

 _Sin embargo aquello no lo hizo cambiar de opinión_

—Si eres un débil, no puedes estar aquí- fríamente se dirigió a la albina

—¿ No hay forma de retirar las tropas? - preguntó Lucy preocupada por su amigo en cubierta a Jellal

—Erza no tarda en llegar, necesito su clave de acceso para informar a Bickslow que detenga todo, no lo puedo hacer sin ella- formó puños en sus manos en señal de impotencia ante la situación si bien cuando recibió esa llamada de emergencia nunca se imaginó que sería tan grave, Erza se encontraba dormida por lo que no quiso despertarla y salió rumbo a la oficina

—Erza está aquí- informó Levy a los presentes

Un fuerte estruendo los hizo mirar hacia la puerta Erza estaba aquí... Erza estaba enojada aquí

Sin pensarlo día veces se lanzó a por Laxus quien la esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara, lanzó un golpe pero este lo esquivó iba a lanzar otro pero una mano se lo impidió

—Erza, dejaremos esto para después vamos con Levy a comunicaciones para poner un alto a esto- Jellal tomó a Erza como pudo y salió de la habitación con Levy detrás de ellos

—Me alegro que esté aquí... Con respecto a ti- la rubia se dirigió a Laxus pero alguien intervino primero levantando una mano en frente de Lucy en señal de _"yo me encargo"_

—Laxus...hemos terminado...esto es lo más bajo que has hecho...te lo perdoné todo, pero me cansé- Mirajane estaba con la cabeza baja hablándole a un impactado rubio , con un movimiento de sus mano quitó la sortija de matrimonio en la mesa adjunta y levantó el rostro para dejar salir sus lágrimas

—No puedo más... He perdido muchas cosas importantes por errores que he cometido... Pero no más- dicho esto salió de la oficina dejando a Laxus petrificado, pues aquello no se lo esperaba iba a salir detrás de ella, pero un cuerpo se colocó frente a él

—No tan rápido, tienes asuntos que resolver aquí, sé hombre y da la cada ante tus actos- le dijo Minerva de brazos cruzados

.

.

.  
—¡Detengan todo, Retirada!- gritaba Bickslow por el auricular

— ¡Cancelen todo. Vámonos de aquí!

Varios hombres salieron de aquella estación policial con armas en las manos dirigiéndose a los jeep negros que los esperaban

—Hemos metido la pata hasta el fondo- dijo mientras el último de los uniformados subía y se retiraban de la escena y se dirigían a la agencia

.

.

.  
—Entendido- Levy cerró la llamada que había llegado tocando un botón en su auricular y se dirigió al par de ojos que la miraban expectantes

—Bickslow ha retirado sus tropas, ha informado que no hay heridos, Gray y Juvia están a salvo, pero no se descarta el que hayan tenido contacto con bombas lacrimógenas - miraba fijamente a la pareja frente a ella, Erza soltó un suspiro antes de hablar

—Es una suerte que esto no haya pasado a mayores, ¿en qué pensaba Laxus? - dijo cayendo en un silla aliviada

—Tendremos que hacer algo con él, aunque Mirajane ya le ha dado un fuerte golpe- Jellal estaba recostando en la pared mientras hablaba

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Mirajane volvió a ser la demonio?- preguntó confundida Erza haciendo referencia a la antigua personalidad de Mira, la cual cambió al morir su hermana hace dos años

—Ha cancelado su compromiso con Laxus, realmente la entiendo, él ha llegado muy lejos -respondió Levy mientras Erza la miraba sorprendida pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una seria

— Ya veo... Debe ser muy difícil para ella- miró a Jellal y se dirigió a él

— No sé qué haría si te perdiera- lo abrazó y éste de manera rápida correspondió ante el acto siendo observados por la pequeña peliazul que se retiraba para darle privacidad a la pareja

.

.

.  
Todo estaba en silencio, por lo menos ya no se escuchaban disparos, sólo las voces de los oficiales y paramédicos... ¡paramédicos en la estación! aquello le informó a Gray que el peligro había pasado por lo que se levantó y ayudó a Juvia para que lo acompañase

—¿Estás bien?- le preguntó esperando a que no tuviera que ser llevada a un hospital...de nuevo

—¿ Te duele algo?

—Juvia está bien, no pudo inhalar los gases lacrimógenos por lo que puede respirar bien, aunque la pierna de Juvia le duele un poco ya que los casilleros cayeron con más énfasis ahí- dijo tomando su mano y cojeando para caminar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Gray la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial y comenzaba a caminar haciéndola sonrojar

— En ese caso no debes esforzarte...creo que el entrenamiento queda para otro día- dijo algo serio, ya que por dentro solamente agradecía el que no tuviera heridas graves

Juvia sonrió ante el gesto de preocupación de Gray y se aferró a su cuello

—Gray-sama deberá cuidar de Juvia- dijo sonriente y pudo ver como Gray se sonrojaba  
—Siempre lo haré- le respondió mientras miraba al frente y se encontraban con Rin

— ¿Están bien?-posó su mirada en Juvia

— ¿Juvia, necesitas atención médica? Tengo al personal siendo atendido, podemos ir al hospital y hay también ambulancias si estás lesionada- dijo dejando ver su preocupación el de pelo rojo

— Juvia no cree tener heridas graves, aunque la pierna de Juvia duele por el golpe- dijo aún en los brazos de Gray

— ¿Golpe?- preguntó confundido

—Juvia se golpeó en los vestidores cuando los casilleros le cayeron enci- no terminó de hablar pues Rin empujó a Gray hacia una ambulancia forzándolos a entrar

— No dejes que se vaya, siempre que está lesionada dice que no es grave- dijo mirando serio a Juvia

— No te hagas la fuerte, estamos aquí para protegerte- le dijo mirándola atentamente a lo cual ella bajó el rostro

— Lo siento- dijo como disculpa, luego alzó el rostro para ver a Gray

— Lo siento Gray-sama- dijo desmayándose  
—¡Juvia! - gritaron ambos

.

.

.

— Se ve muy deprimido, comienzo a sentir lástima por él- dijo Yukino a la peliazul a su lado

—No estoy segura de lo que sucedió, pero se ve arrepentido- dijo la joven Wendy

— Déjense de tonterías, como pueden estar preocupadas por él, es Mira quien ha llevado la peor parte ¡Es que no me lo aguanto! por eso está fuera de las misiones por tiempo indefinido- exclamó Erza rompiendo el lápiz que tenía a mano con una sobresaliente vena en su frente

— Dudo que ella lo perdone - dijo finalmente calmándose

— Pero Erza, ¿no te recuerda a cierta pareja?- preguntó ésta vez Levy mirando pícaramente a la pelirroja

— No...sé de qué hablas- dijo girando su rostro para evitar que vieran su sonrojo

— No entiendo de qué hablan- dijo la peliplateada que estaba con ellas

— Oh verás Yukino, Jellal originalmente no estaba en el lado de los buenos- dijo Levy colocando un brazo alrededor de la chica quien se sentía cohibida con aquella acción

—Jellal era uno de los más buscados hace seis años, cuando su grupo cayó él mostró arrepentimiento y dijo que había sido manipulado por una mujer que amenazaba con matar a su primo Simón, el cual trabajaba con nosotros y a su prima Charle, debido a eso se le hizo una consideración a su condena y al tiempo demostró gran habilidad para encontrar a los malhechores, desafortunadamente aquella mujer era Ultear, Jellal no estaba con nosotros en ese entonces y ocurrió... La tragedia que marcó a casi toda la agencia- una lágrima cayó de su mejilla

—lo siento, es solo qué... Aún no lo creo- dijo secándoselas

—Levy-san...- dijo Wendy al ver cómo la chica soltaba lágrimas y cómo el ambiente pasó a ser tan deplorable

—Pero bueno- dijo animadamente

— Erza conoció a Jellal y fue amor a primera vista - dijo sonriente

—De cualquier forma no siempre es lo mismo, Jellal lo hizo involuntariamente, lo estaban manipulando, pero Laxus era totalmente consciente de lo que hacía- dijo Erza mostrando una expresión de compasión a aquel rubio que estaba en la cafetería en una mesa aislado, viendo fijamente a la albina quien estaba con Minerva y Lucy… aquella que horas antes había roto con su compromiso

Y es que no era para menos, si hiciera toda una recapitulación de lo que había sucedido en esas dichosas _"vacaciones"_ no había pasado tiempo con ella, sólo pensaba en llevar a cabo su plan una vez regresaran, sólo buscaba sanar su orgullo herido y de paso lastimar a un compañero, definitivamente no culpaba a Mira por querer terminar con él, era una basura y realmente así se sentía

Una acción llamó su atención y fue el ver a ese idiota al que le llamaban Toby acercarse a Mirajane, vio cómo le decía algo que la hizo reír y simultáneamente él rompió el vaso que tenía en su mano

 _¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a acercarse a Mira?  
¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla reír? Es más ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle siquiera?_

Aquello lo sacó de sus casillas y tomó una revista que estaba en la mesa , la envolvió de manera que quedara comprimida y esperó a que Mirajane y las demás se distrajeran para lanzarla con toda la fuerza que tenía directamente a la frente del sujeto, retirándose inmediatamente de aquel lugar, sonriendo por su acción

.

.

.  
— ¿ Por qué no me dijiste nada? - reclamaba un exaltado Gray al saber que Juvia casi pierde su pierna pues se había roto un hueso y estaba demorando en atenderla, simplemente estalló cuando el doctor le dijo eso, por lo que esperó a que ella estuviese consciente para regañarla pero su primera acción fue abrazarla fuertemente como si se fuese a escapar, pero de eso hace ya varias horas, en este momento miraba seriamente a la peliazul quien estaba cabizbaja por el regaño del peliazabache

— Ju-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, Ju-juvia no q-quería ser una molestia, Juvia no quería preocupar a nadie- dijo soltando unas lágrimas poniendo a Gray nervioso, pues si bien ver a una mujer llorar era una de sus pocas debilidades, que fuera ella no ayudaba en nada

—No quise gritarte...es sólo que...pudiste haber perdido tu pierna ¿En qué pensabas?- odio el tono de su voz regalona en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada, así se sentía

—Juvia no quería ser un estorbo- le confesó con una voz dulce y sumisa

—Tonta, estás bajo mi cuidado, es mi trabajo protegerte y ver que estés bien, nunca serás un estorbo, estoy seguro de eso- le dijo sonriente a lo cual la joven no pudo evitar llorar más, bien por el intento de subirle el ánimo del chico, también lloraba por lo que dijo _" Es mi trabajo protegerte"_

 _Después de todo era su guardaespaldas ¿ no? ¿Por qué tendría que enamorarse de ella?_

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una pelimarrón con una botella en mano entró en la habitación de aquel hospital

—¡Juvia!- gritó corriendo a los brazos de la mencionada con exageradas lágrimas en los ojos

—Tranquila Cana-san, el peligro ya pasó, Juvia está bien, Rin-kun y Gray-sama cuidaron de Juvia- omitió la parte de su pierna, por otra parte Cana estaba procesando el hecho de que le agregara _sama_ a su nombre, pero lo dejó para después en este momento necesitaba saber ¿Quién quiso atacar a su amiga/casi hermana?

—Gray ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haber hecho esto? ¿Fue Lyon?- cuestionó al peliazabache

—Pues aún no logro saber el origen, parecían que venían por Juvia, pero luego se retiraron sin dejar ninguna pista- le informó a Cana esperando a que no preguntase más, de ninguna manera le iba a decir que vio a varios reclutas de la agencia cuando vio que se subían al jeep de la misma, definitivamente le debían una explicación

—Está bien- dijo ella, miró a Juvia y volvió a ver a Gray — ¿ Han dicho cuando se puede ir?

—En dos semanas, su pierna debe mejorar por completo- informó

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Aguantó hasta que la descubrieran?- dijo con tono de diversión, pero este se esfumó al ver la reacción de ambos

\- ¿Qué te he dijo de hacer eso?- decía Cana mientras estiraba las mejillas de la peliazul a manera de regaño

A Gray solo le divertía ver esa escena, realmente comenzaba a amar este trabajo

.

.

.  
—¿ En verdad dejarás las cosas así? Sé que lo amas y que él te ama también- Lucy le decía a una deprimida Mirajane quien ya se encontraba en su oficina frente al computador

Al escuchar a Lucy dejó de escribir, se quitó los anteojos que usaba y la miro miró fijamente

—No sabes cuánto lo amo, pero al parecer él nunca me amará lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado su orgullo, reconocer sus fracasos y errores- dijo con los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza inclinada sobre sus manos

Lucy le dedicó una mirada compasiva, si había alguien que había cambiado drásticamente después de aquella tragedia, esa era Mirajane realmente ella merece ser feliz, el problema es que su felicidad es aquel rubio orgulloso y egoísta

—Todo estará bien, Mira - le dijo mientras la consolaba ya que la Strauss había roto en llanto

—E-eso esper-ro Lushi- dijo hablando mientras lloraba más fuerte

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza al actualizar, lo siento, bueno nuevo capítulo jeje quise poner un poco de Laxus x Mira, aunque sé que también hay quienes le van al Laxus x Cana o que simplemente no ven a Laxus con nadie, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que se preparen para lo que viene jeje c: Parece que no tendré problemas por citar a otros pesonajes *¡Yes!* quiero dar gracias a quienes son tan amables de darme su opinión en los reviews, ya estoy casi adaptada a fanfiction, quiero agradecer a DanaLovesOhana *amo su user* quien se ha dedicado a leer todos los capítulo y dejar un lindo review en todos *shoro, shoro a mares*, muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí que te guste la historia c': finalmente muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en la próxima, cuídense –Key


	11. Chapter 11 No te perderé

El código del amor

Capítulo 11 "No te perderé"

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sin embargo la historia que les presento es de mi loca cabecita.

* * *

.

.

.

—Al parecer atacaron a la estación de policías- una chica de cabellos rosas estaba frente a un televisor que tenía la oficina en la que se encontraba, mientras bebía una taza de té

—Esa información no es irrelevante para mí- contestó un chico de cabellos plateados el cual se encontraba revisando una carpeta a la vez que bebía una taza de café

—Yo creo que sí porque Juvia Lockser estaba en esa estación- dijo de manera desinteresada la chica despertando la curiosidad del albino

—¿Es enserio?- preguntó algo desconcertado, pensó en mil razones para que atacaran a Juvia en ese lugar pero ninguna parecía válida —¿Qué estarían buscando?

—Todos se preguntan lo mismo, dos ataques seguidos a la misma persona no es normal- dejó la taza de té en la mesa que estaba frente a ella y buscó una carpeta para entregársela al chico

—Esos son los posibles eventos a los que Juvia podría asistir, pero debes recordar que Gray estará con ella- se acomodó en su asiento y esperó la respuesta del chico quien leía el interior de la carpeta con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

—Ya tengo el plan perfecto- el teléfono sonó y lo tomó cerrándolo después de unos minutos

—¿Ha habido algún suceso en la empresa?- preguntó fríamente a la chica

—Nada relevante, algunos empleados pidieron vacaciones, pero no creo que sea algo de importancia

—¡Claro que es importante! ¡Cualquiera de ellos podría ser un espía! ¡Dime quienes son, ya. No me puedo confiar de ninguno!- gritó obviamente alterado, pero aquello no asustó a Meredy, bueno no tanto

Le dictó varios nombres que no llamaron su atención, pero eso cambió con el último

—Mirajane Stronger - concluyó con el dictado

—Mirajane...- dijo pensativo

—¿Sucede algo con ella?

—Ese nombre me parece familiar, pero no logro recordar ¿Cuánto tiempo pidió?

—Tres semanas

—Esto es extraño, no sé donde he escuchado ese nombre antes ¿ tienes alguna foto de ella?

—Si- buscó en las carpetas que tenía y sacó una hoja entregándosela

El albino la analizó, su rostro expresaba frustración por no poder recordar

—Sé que la he visto en algún lugar, avísame cuando vuelva- pidió a la pelirrosa

—Bien, te informaré ¿Ya sabes que harás con respecto a Juvia? - una sonrisa de arrogancia se dejó ver en el rostro

—Por supuesto, pero necesitaré tiempo, debo de alejar a Gray de su lado primero

.

.

.

—¡Bienvenida a casa!- Cana cerraba la puerta al ser la última en entrar después de estar dos semanas de ida y vuelta del hospital estar en casa era un alivio

—Gracias Cana-san , Juvia quiere tomar un baño así que Gray-sama con permiso - la peliazul comenzó a caminar a su habitación dejando a su casi hermana y a su guardaespaldas en la sala en un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por la Alberona

—Y bien ¿Me vas a decir qué sucedió con Juvia?- le dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá y con un movimiento de sus pies se deshacía de su calzado , por su parte Gray estaba dejando su chaqueta en un gancho de ropa

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ya te dije todo lo que sucedió

—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo! Juvia te dice Gray-sama ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- el tono acusatorio que utilizó fue suficiente para poner a Gray nervioso y eso sí que era raro pues estaba entrenado para manejar cualquier tipo de situación. Bueno no cualquiera

—Yo-dudó un poco antes de seguir —Solo la protegí, no he hecho nada- se excusó mientras tomaba asiento frente a Cana

—Gray conozco a Juvia como a la palma de mi mano y ella no es buena ocultando este tipo de cosas ¿Sabes a quién fue el último tipo al que le agregó "sama" a su nombre? - Gray negó con la cabeza pero estaba curioso por saber la respuesta

—A Lyon, así que por favor si no vas en serio con Juvia, no la ilusiones, no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya ha hecho - el semblante serio en el rostro de la pelo marrón hizo a Gray hablar de igual forma

—No tienes que preocuparte no tengo la intención de tener una relación de ese tipo con ella, solo una profesional

Y el silencio se hizo presente en aquella sala siendo interrumpido por una voz

—¡Vaya! Juvia se delata a sí misma- exclamó con la voz rota la peliazul

—¡Juvia!- dijeron ambos sorprendidos de verla ahí

—No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia no va a intentar tener una relación más que profesional con usted - _porque Juvia nunca tuvo oportunidad_ añadió en su mente

—Cana-san ¿Ha recibido alguna llamada de Rufus-san?- cambiar el tema era lo más inteligente en ese momento y Cana lo comprendió

—Dijo que puedes volver cuando te sientas mejor ,nos están esperando para cargarnos de trabajo - añadió para intentar subir el humor de su amiga

—Bien, Juvia estará allá temprano, no puede estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, Juvia se retira buenas noches- se dirigió a su habitación para no salir hasta la mañana siguiente

 _¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta que estaba allí?_

Esos y más pensamientos eran los que rondaban la cabeza de Gray, en verdad que Juvia ponía su cabeza a dar vueltas

—Será mejor no hablar del tema- añadió Cana antes de dejar a Gray solo en la sala segundos de haberse ido su móvil sonó

—Gray- contestó brusco

—Gray necesito que me informes de todo lo que sucedió, necesito que vengas a la agencia en este momento ya tenemos todo preparado para que nadie te siga Gajeel te irá a buscar primero, luego Sting y finalmente Natsu por favor procura estar alerta - dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

—Muy bien Levy, yo también quiero explicaciones- colgó y a los pocos minutos un auto se estacionaba en la casa

Realizó todos los pasos que le habían dado y ahora se encontraba subiendo por el ascensor con su amigo/rival/casi hermano Natsu

—¿Sabes algo acerca de lo que ocurrió? No he tenido tiempo de hacer el reporte ya que estaba en el hospital, al menos me gustaría saber quien lo hizo vi a varios de los nuevos reclutas - preguntó en voz alta a Natsu quien le dio una mirada de _Tampoco lo tengo claro_

—Solo sé que Erza estaba furiosa ese día, al parecer fue obra de Laxus - dijo encogiéndose de hombros al no tener más nada que decir

Gray dejó salir un suspiro antes de hablar

—Será mejor que lo hayan reprendido como se debe- en verdad no estaba molesto ya que gracias a eso nudo tener una relación más cercana con Juvia pero... ¿Qué acaso no quería que sólo fuese una relación profesional? ¿Por qué se mostraba interesado en saber más de ella?

¿Por qué le alegra saber sus sabores favoritos? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Mintió, si estaba molesto con Laxus, Juvia casi pierde una pierna por su culpa, no sabía cómo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Laxus fue quien mandó a esos tipos a atacar

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Erza

—Toma asiento Gray- le señaló la silla para que lo hiciera

—Bien, verás, cómo ya sospecharás fue Laxus quien estuvo detrás del ataque a la estación y la razón es porque...

.

.

.

—¡Laxus!- Gray entró golpeando la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento en donde le indicaron podían encontrar al rubio

—Se fue a almorzar, de seguro está en la azotea- le informó Minerva quien estaba enseñándole algunas técnicas a Wendy y a Romeo puesto que se lo habían solicitado , al ver a Gray en ese estado supo que se había enterado de que el idiota de Laxus había mandado el ataque solo para vengarse de que Juvia lo hubiese vencido cuando estaba en cubierta y porque a él lo consideraba un débil, siendo Gray uno de los mejores agentes eso no tenía sentido, pero al parecer para Laxus si lo tiene o más bien lo tenía

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar al ascensor subió las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta lo más alto del edificio, la azotea, estaba muy agitado pero al ver que le faltaba poco corrió lo más que pudo y abrió de un golpe con la pierna la puerta de la azotea tomando desprevenido al rubio que allí se encontraba haciéndolo soltar un papel que tenía en sus manos

—¡Laxus ¿Cómo pudiste?!- gritó enojado al gran tipo que se encontraba de espaldas a él, iba a lanzarle un golpe, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo y luego el rubio se giró para tenerlo cara a cara

—Laxus...- susurró al ver los ojos rojos de su compañero que claramente indicaba que se encontraba llorando y como no podía pasar eso por alto, pues no soportaba ver a sus nakamas sufriendo decidió preguntar el motivo

—¿Qué te sucede?- pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico tomaba su mano su se la colocaba en el pecho

—¡Golpéame Gray!- prácticamente le exigió al ojigris

—Pero qué… —¡Golpéame Gray! ¡Ya no lo soporto!- cayó de rodillas frente a él comenzando a llorar dejando a Gray pasmado

—Laxus ¿Qué te sucede? Te quiero golpear, pero no en ese estado- realmente estaba deshecho

—¡Soy un idiota Gray! Alejé a la mujer más importante en mi vida. ¡Por mi maldito orgullo! Ahora ella no quiere saber nada de mí ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Ya no puedo vivir sin ella!- se estaba desahogando con él, eso era obvio, pero Gray no tenía del todo claro las cosas

—¿De qué carajos hablas? - preguntó finalmente

—De Mirajane, Gray. La perdí y ya no puedo hacer nada para recuperarla, realmente estoy acabado- habló en un tono más suave sorprendiendo a Gray ya que nunca en su vida se imaginó el ver a Laxus en tan deplorable estado

—Trata de tranquilizarte y dime lo que ocurre- trató de ser un buen amigo a pesar de que llegó ahí con la intención de partirle la cara

Laxus se separó de Gray y le soltó el agarre de los pantalones del peliazabache, no necesita humillarse tanto, aunque toda su dignidad se encontraba en el suelo, tomó el papel del piso y se pudo ver que era una fotografía de él y Mirajane en la que ambos estaban sonrientes y tomados de las manos

—Ella siempre sonríe; ese día me dijo que no se tomaría la foto si yo no sonreía, pero no soy de esos tipos que sonríen a menudo así que comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y no logró nada pero es una mujer obstinada y eso me hizo sonreír el saber que a pesar de mi actitud ella estaría allí conmigo, no sé cómo hacía para soportarme, admito que algunas veces ni yo me aguanto, pero ahora que no la tengo no sé qué hacer, sin ella no soy nada - no pudo hablar más pues rompió en llanto

—¿Pero por qué se alejó? - le cuestionó pues había algo que no encajaba, algo que no le había dicho

—El ataque Gray... Mira se cansó de mí al ver lo que te hice a ti y a tu protegida y ahora que lo veo desde otra perspectiva, no la culpo por haberme dejado, yo mismo lo habría hecho hace mucho, pero aquí estoy con mi orgullo que ahora no me sirve de nada si no la tengo a ella en mi vida... Canceló el compromiso...No se casará conmigo- y entonces lo comprendió su actitud, su llanto, su aspecto era por ella

—Laxus yo...- no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir nada inteligente saldría si abría la boca ahora

—¿Gray alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien aunque te cueste la vida? ¿Alguna vez una mujer te ha hecho hacer y decir cosas estúpidas? ¿Alguna vez has pensado que sin ella tu vida no tendría sentido? ¿Alguna vez has sentido que desde conociste a esa persona tu vida no sería igual?- cuestionó al ojigris quien no pudo evitar pensar en cierta peliazul que alguna vez llegó a confundir con un hombre, sonrió ante el recuerdo, si que fue un idiota en aquella ocasión

—Si Laxus- le contestó

— ¿Has pensado lo que pasaría si llegara a odiarte? Pues así estoy yo. Mirajane es mi vida y la he perdido- se aferró a la fotografía la cual presionó contra su pecho como si aquello le quitara el amargo sabor del dolor y despecho

Gray pensó en lo que había dicho horas antes y cómo Juvia había reaccionado, sin duda alguna era un caso similar

—¿Y te piensas quedar aquí sin hacer nada? - le cuestionó en un tono demandante al rubio

—Pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí- refutó el chico con tristeza en su voz

— ¡Al carajo con eso! Si de verdad la amas ve por ella, insiste en ella ¡No te rindas! Lucha por ella, hazla sentir segura de que puede confiar en ti-espetó furioso, pero no con el rubio, si no consigo mismo pues juró que eso es lo que haría una vez saliera de allí, aunque sabía de antemano que aquello le costaría demasiado pues no era de aquellos llamados románticos o cursis pero lo intentaría

—Pero Gray ya he hecho de todo...

—Al parecer no ha sido suficiente ya que ella aún no está contigo, si estás seguro de que la amas sabes que aún queda algo por hacer - le dio una sonrisa que decía _Te voy a ayudar pero ni creas que esto se queda así_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Lo llegarás a perdonar?- una morena le preguntaba a una albina, ambas se encontraban en el cuarto de cámaras de seguridad , específicamente escuchando la conversación de ambos chicos en la azotea

— ¿De verdad Laxus está tan arrepentido?- se preguntaba con la mano en su pecho la albina

—Así parece- le dijo Minerva

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará?- cuestionó el rubio con duda, pues eso no se veía muy factible para que Mira lo perdonara

—No lo sé, no soy un experto pero serán tus palabras las que la deben convencer ¿estás listo?- le preguntó mientras se ajustaba su traje —disfraz—

—Pues ya que...- dijo el rubio nervioso y arreglando las flores en su mano

—Está bien, gracias Natsu- colgó en el auricular y miró a Laxus —A 30 segundos de que llegue, respira hondo y ve por ella- le motivó a su ¿ amigo? Bueno ya buscaría una palabra para definir su relación

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dando vista al estacionamiento, fue directamente al lugar donde estaba su auto y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida

Un Laxus vestido con un traje de cachorro se encontraba frente a ella, con un ramo de rosas en manos, rosas amarillas específicamente, ya que sabía que eran sus preferidas, la albina llevó una mano a su boca de la impresión y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, después de la escena en la azotea que pudo presenciar por las cámaras, sabía que se encontraba arrepentido

A Laxus le costó todo su orgullo estar vestido así, pero haría lo que fuera por recuperar a Mirajane, se arrodilló frente a ella y le entregó el ramo

—Sé que son tus preferidas, lo mencionarse en nuestra primera misión y se han vuelto mis preferidas porque me recuerdan a ti- le dijo mientras ellas las tomaba

—¿A mí?- cuestionó confundida

—El color de sus pétalos son de tez clara que permiten que el rojo que las adorna las haga lucir como si estuvieran ruborizadas, así cómo lo estás tú en este momento- le señaló mientras ella se llevaba una mano al rostro, como si aquello lo fuese a ocultar

—Mirajane sé que has perdido a muchas personas queridas pero no quiero estar en esa lista, porque Mira tú te has convertido en mi vida, este error me ha demostrado que no puedo vivir sin ti, sólo soy caca en la acera la cual cualquiera puede pisar y les daré asco, así me siento sin ti Mirajane, tú me complementas, perdona a este idiota orgulloso que no supo cuidarte y darte lo que merecías. Mira yo te amo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir - y aquello fue lo que necesitó para romper en llanto, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir ahora corrían libremente por su rostro sin señal de detenerse

—Laxus,te amo- dicho esto lo abrazó, pero él se separó y la tomó de la cintura para alzarla y colocarla a su altura y así darle un beso, aquel que confirmaba que ella lo perdonaba

—Bueno Laxus, veo que no me necesitas, hablaré contigo más tarde- y así fue como ese día varias personas vieron como un tipo disfrazado de "Bugs Bunny" salía por la puerta secreta de la agencia en un auto alquilado

— ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó divertida Mira

—Aunque no lo creas le debo la vida a ese idiota, me hizo reaccionar y estar a tu lado, porque Mirajane, tú eres mi vida- le dijo mientras la llevaba a su auto

Y ese día también se pudo observar cómo un chico vestido de cachorro era acompañado por una linda albina en el auto

—Mira, te amo- le dijo mientras esperaba en un semáforo rojo

—Yo también te amo Laxus- dijo dándole un beso e ignorando a los mirones que seguramente se preguntaban si vestirse de cachorro los haría tener una chica como Mira

Laxus, aún disfrazado, llevaba a Mira en sus brazos al estilo nupcial ella por su parte llevaba el ramo que le había dado en sus manos y caminaba a su casa

—Mirajane, este es el inicio formal y definitivo de nuestra vida

—Claro que sí Laxus - le sonrió para luego besarle

 _"Gracias Gray" pensó Laxus_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Gracias Laxus"_ pensaba Gray y es que aunque no fuera la intención de su ¿amigo? Aún no encontraba una palabra para definir al rubio, fue él quien le mostró lo deplorable que sería la vida de alguien sin la persona que ama, ahora se estacionaba en la casa de la peliazul que cambió su vida desde el primer día en que la conoció, aquella persona que se convirtió en su trabajo, luego pasó a ser parte de su vida y ahora no imaginaba vivir sin ella

—Juvia Lockser prepárate porque ahora has entrado a mí vida y no te dejaré escapar- bajó del auto para entrar a la casa, aún disfrazado

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, el capítulo lo tenía preparado hace un buen tiempo, pero no había podido editarlo para subirlo, bueno el hecho de que Laxus regresara tan rápido con Mirajane, es porque así lo necesito para la historia u espero que haya sido de su agrado, que mi narración o falta de ortografía los asuste uwu , nos leemos después y muchas gracias por leer y gracias a los que siguen y le dan favoritos a esta historia y ¡Oh! Gracias a las lindas personas que me dejan reviews, en verdad me sacan una sonrisa cuando tengo uno, gracias por leer c:

—Lightkey27


	12. Es bueno recordar

**El código del amor**

 **Capítulo 12 "Es bueno recordar"**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro –trolleos locos- Mashima, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para crear esta historia.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Cuando comencé a trabajar en la agencia simplemente pensaba que era lo mejor para mí, Ur estaría orgullosa de mí de saber que Lyon y yo seguimos sus pasos y nos convertimos en agentes de la ciudad, pero eso cambió cuando Lyon abandonó el entrenamiento, dijo algo acerca de que no era para él aunque sé que esa no fue la razón por la cual se fue, sin embargo lo dejé seguir su camino no soy quien para interferir en su vida, a pesar de haber dicho eso no pude evitar tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón_

— _Gray dudo que lo entiendas ahora, pero sé que algún día lo harás_

 _Aquellas fueron sus palabras antes de irse y hasta el día de hoy no las entiendo_

 _¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué intentaba decir? ¿Por qué dejó el entrenamiento?_

 _Supongo que algún día lo sabré_

 _Finalmente me gradué e inmediatamente ingresé en la agencia, debía elegir una especialidad y al final las opciones que tenía eran Embajador en otros países y agente en cubierto con énfasis en defensa personal_

 _No me gustaría dejar el lugar donde me aceptaron y criaron, así que opté por lo segundo_

 _Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Ur, así que estoy en el cementerio de la ciudad, es un día lluvioso pero no me importa por alguna razón cuando visito a Ur siento que cosas buenas me pasan, la última vez que lo hice ingresé a la agencia aún cuando lo veía imposible, quizás sea algo supersticioso pero estoy seguro que Ur quiere que yo sea feliz_

 _Estoy frente a su tumba, dejé las flores en su lugar y comencé a limpiarla un poco ya que hace un par de años que no vengo, sin embargo antes de culminar mi labor veo a una persona que pasa al frente de mí y se detiene en la línea de tumbas justo en frente a la de Ur_

 _En un principio no me había llamado la atención y seguí limpiando ya casi terminaba pero aquella persona por lo visto una chica comenzó a hablar no, más bien a sollozar_

— _"Madre, Ella lo lamenta- aquella chica comenzó a hablar me tomó un tiempo en darme cuenta que hablaba en tercera persona, no quise entrometerme así que solo fui un oyente de su charla, no tenía palabras que decirle además se ve que la estaba pasando mal me dediqué a seguir limpiando— Todo es culpa de ella, el tío José ha desaparecido y la empresa ha cerrado sus puertas dejando a personas sin empleo , si fuese más fuerte esto no habría sucedido, ella sólo sirve para recordar y eso le hace daño porque no es capaz de olvidar estos sucesos, pero ella promete que se volverá más fuerte, Gajeel-kun ha accedido a entrenarla en secreto ya que está en una agencia que no le permite tener contacto con personas ajenas a ella, pero nos conocemos desde niños así que hará todo por ayudar, ella promete que no volverá a fallar ni permitirá que personas como Lyon Vastia entren en su vida ,ella irá a pedir ayuda a Cana-san porque pudo ver que es una buena persona"_

 _No sé qué sucedió conmigo pero nunca hago caso a mi cabeza, simplemente me acerqué y la abracé" Todo estará bien, las cosas ocurren por una razón" le dije mientras aún la tenía en mis brazos, la lluvia nos bañaba y ella solo lloró más fuerte_

 _Finalmente pude ver un poco de su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por un velo y vi que sonrió "Muchas gracias" dijo antes de retirarse_

— _¿Qué significa esto Ur? ¿Por qué me siento así?_

 _Esas preguntas rondaron mi mente, levanté la mirada y fijé mi vista en aquel cielo nublado y por más extraño que parezca un arcoiris apareció en medio de la lluvia, normalmente salen después de llover, y podría jurar que la sonrisa de aquella chica estaba en el cielo que por unos breves minutos comenzó a despejarse para que luego una suave llovizna cayera en lugar de aquella torrencial lluvia_

 _Ahora Urtear está muerta, ella y muchas personas cercanas, murieron por mi culpa, estoy deshecho y por alguna razón un recuerdo viene a mi mente_

" _Todo estará bien, las cosas ocurren por una razón"_

 _"Muchas gracias"_

 _Seguido de la sonrisa de aquella chica_

 _Así que esto era...Ur_

••• _Fragmentos de los recuerdos de Gray Fullbuster •••_

* * *

 _._

 _._

.

En aquella casa se encontraba una chica frente a una laptop trabajando en unos documentos que su amiga Cana le había dado antes de salir, debía revisarlos y luego enviarlos, se acababa de dar una ducha y se había puesto ropa ligera, a la vez que bebía de una taza de té que se había preparado.

Ajustó sus gafas de lectura y bebió un poco de la taza de café que estaba a su lado, la había preparado antes de comenzar a trabajar, sin querer su mente pensó en las palabras de cierto pelinegro las cuales no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

 _"Solo tengo una relación profesional con ella"_

— ¿Cómo pudo Juvia creer que Gray-sama sentiría algo por ella? Él jamás se enamoraría de Juvia, Juvia nunca tuvo oportunidad ¿Por qué Juvia tiene que ser tan ilusa?... Juvia sólo atrae desgracias - se dijo en un susurro, deprimida, dejando a un lado el ordenador portátil y poniéndose de pie para salir al balcón de su recámara mientras miraba hacia el atardecer que había ese día, un lindo color naranja mezclado con rosado y blanco adornaba el cielo, el sol en el horizonte pareciera estar sonriéndole, pero Juvia estaba demasiado triste o mejor dicho deprimida como para notarlo para ella el cielo era gris y estaba lloviendo, no podía disfrutar de el hermoso paisaje que le regalaba el día por estar pensando en su desdicha.

— ¿Por qué Juvia no puede ser feliz? Siempre que Juvia cree que conseguirá la felicidad algo sucede y se encarga de llenarla de tristeza - perdida en sus pensamientos se quedó mirando hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que no estaba tan gris como creía, de hecho era uno digno de una portada de revistas ecológicas, un recuerdo más invadió su mente.

 _"Todo está bien, las cosas suceden por algo"_

—Madre, Juvia te ha defraudado, prometió que no volvería a dejar que personas como Lyon entraran en su vida y le hicieran daño, pero Juvia rompió su promesa y ahora está llorando sola- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre lastiman a Juvia?! ... ¡Juvia sólo quiere ser feliz! - gritó cayendo de rodillas cubriendo con sus manos su rostro ya empapado de lágrimas, para luego darle un golpe al piso del balcón, una y mil veces se maldecía por ser tan estúpida y salir siempre lastimada.

 _Primero la madre de Juvia, luego el tío José, Lyon, los empleados que trabajaban en la compañía de su tío._

— ¿Por qué siempre a Juvia?- susurró mientras tormentosos comentarios inundaban su mente.

— _Sólo quería los códigos de tu tío, ¿de verdad creíste que me podría enamorar de ti?_

— _¡Es ella, por su culpa no puedo pagar el seguro de mi hija enferma!_

— _Mi esposo está al borde de la muerte y no puedo hacer nada ya que no tengo empleo ¿estás feliz?_

− _Juvia, he gastado todo mi dinero en tu rescate, tendré que cerrar la empresa._

− _¡Todo es su culpa!_

− _No deberías existir, personas como tú sólo atraen las desgracias ¿No recuerdas cómo murió tu madre? Tú padre estaría avergonzado al saber la clase de hija que engendró. Ahora José está desaparecido y ha tenido que cerrar las puertas de su negocio, eres despreciable bastarda, menos mal nunca te llegué a considerar mi hija, hubiese sido un error fatal._

— ¡Juvia no hizo nada, no es culpa de Juvia, dejen en paz a Juvia!- gritaba con los ojos cerrados aún en el suelo en posición fetal abrazándose a sí misma.

 _La vida de Juvia había estado llena de situaciones lamentables y con el hecho de que ella recordara todo, no ayudaba en nada a superarlo._

—Juvia, sólo quiere olvidar - susurró sorbiendo su nariz y derramando lágrimas que no tenían la intención de parar.

— ¡Juvia!- alguien gritaba desde la puerta pero ella no escuchaba, en su mente sólo estaban los horribles recuerdos que llegaban uno tras otro.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Decido a decirle a Juvia todo lo que sentía entró en la casa abrió la puerta y notó que no había nadie.

—Qué raro- dijo mientras entraba en la cocina en busca de la peliazul

—No me informaron acerca de que saldrían - se deshizo del lindo, pero para él ridículo traje, que llevaba quedando sólo con los pantalones chándal que se puso mientras ayudaba a Laxus con Mirajane

Buscó por toda la planta baja para asegurarse de que no hubiese nada fuera de lo normal, sus sentidos de protección se habían alarmado y activados al pensar en un millón de razones por las que Cana y Juvia no estuvieran en casa.

 _Las pudieron haber secuestrado_

 _Pueden haber salido y las asaltaron_

 _Un psicópata pudo haber entra y en este momento pueden estar arriba bañadas en sangre_

 _Ante ese último pensamiento subió rápidamente las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo revisando cada puerta por la que pasaba hasta que llegó a la de la peliazul y supo que había alguien ya que la luz pasaba por debajo de la puerta, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero luego escuchó ... ¿llanto? Alarmado y pensando lo peor golpeó la puerta con su puño._

−¡Juvia!- gritó esperando que respondiera

−Rayos no me abre- intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro

−¡Juvia ¿estás bien?!- nuevamente gritó, pero no hubo respuesta

Sin pensarlo más comenzó a patear la puerta con la esperanza de abrirla y encontrar a Juvia sana y salva.

Un golpe, dos golpes, la puerta no se abría, tres, cinco, siete golpes después la puerta se comenzó a astillar y con un golpe final impulsado por el llanto y la falta de respuesta por parte de la peliazul sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y con una patada la puerta cayó al piso dejando ver a la chica en el piso encogida, escuchó su llanto e instintivamente miró a todas parte para cerciorarse de que no hubiese ningún ladrón o secuestrador para correr a atender a Juvia, se tiró al piso quedando a su altura y sesorprendió al ver que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados sin embargo lloraba y decía cosas como

 _No es culpa de Juvia, o Juvia no hizo nada malo_

—¡Juvia reacciona! ¡Juvia! Por favor dime qué sucede ¿Por qué estás así? - imploraba que la chica lo escuchara y reaccionara, pero no ocurrió y la chica lucía cada vez peor pues se estaba arañando a sí misma, Gray tuvo que retenerla para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño, al parecer eso calmó un poco a la chica pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

—Por favor no lastime a Juvia- dijo en un tono bajo pero audible para el chico quien algo confundido la abrazó

—Tranquila, nadie te hará daño, estoy aquí para protegerte- le dijo cariñosamente mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de la chica en un intento de calmarla y aliviar el estado en que se encontraba

—Juvia sólo quiere ser amada- dijo más calmada ante el tacto del chico en ella

—Juvia debes tranquilizarte y decirme qué sucedió ¿Puedes hacer eso?- preguntó suavemente intentando no asustar a Juvia con su grave y varonil voz

—Juvia... todos culpan a Juvia- sus ojos permanecían cerrados lo que preocupó a Gray pero no quiso obligarla a mirarlo, era mejor así que sólo se concentrara en su voz

—¿Por qué dices que te culpan?- esta vez habló con su voz normal y se maldijo internamente pues Juvia abrió los ojos de golpe y lo que él pudo ver le partió el alma, tenía los ojos rojos del llanto y su mirada confusa y asustadiza, le hizo pensar que no estaba del todo bien y habló.

—Tranquila Juvia ¿puedes hablar?- cuestionó mientras que Juvia miraba a su alrededor intentando recordar lo que había sucedido y asintió suavemente

—¿Me puedes decir que sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo llorando?- cuestionó intentando no usar un tono de voz autoritario, ese que utilizaba cuando capturaba a algún idiota buscado por la agencia y necesitaba hacerlo confesar, le costó mucho pues era el mejor intimidando a los sospechosos para hacer que hablaran, podría hacer que mojaran sus pantalones con sólo dos palabras o que suplicaran perdón con sólo un amenaza, todo eso estaba reteniéndolo para no asustar a Juvia, lo último que necesitaba era que se asustara más.

—Ju...Juvia no puede contar lo que sucedió- dijo algo nerviosa pues la gris y penetrante mirada de Gray la intimidaba aunque esa no fuese la intención del chico

Gray se decepcionó, pues Juvia no le iba a hablar acerca de lo que sucedió por su mente pasaron mil excusas y razones para que ella no hablara con él

 _¿No me tendrá confianza?_

 _¿Creerá que me burlaré de ella?_

 _¿No me querrá ver ni en pintura?_

 _¿Querrá que me vaya?_

 _Tal vez piense que lo contaré a la prensa y me pagarán millones para ir a Hawaii por toda mi vida_

 _O tal vez preferiría morir antes que hablarme_

 _¿tan despreciable soy?_

Pero sus pensamientos descontrolados y algo exagerados pero razonables fueron interrumpidos por la voz entrecortada de la chica en sus brazos

—Ju-Juvia tendría que contarle desde el inicio y Juvia está segura de que no quieres escuchar su historia- intentó levantarse pero Gray la sujetó antes de que pudiera lograrlo

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero conocerte? Todo este tiempo estuve ciego y no fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta que eres la persona que cambió mi vida, desde el día que te conocí la cambiaste, tú cambiaste mi forma de ver el mundo, tú te hiciste necesaria en mi vida, no me imagino vivir sin ti, y ahora me dices que estás segura de que no te quiero conocer, Juvia, quiero saberlo todo de ti, tus sueños, tus miedos, tu música favorita, tu comida favorita, lo que te gusta hacer, todo Juvia lo quiero saber todo, quiero formar parte de tu vida, así como tú te has convertido en mi vida entera, por favor perdóname por no haberme dado cuanta antes Juvia, te quiero ¡te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi Juvia!- y ahí está finalmente lo había dicho aquello por lo que regresó a la casa lo que había comenzado a sentir desde el primer día que la vio aquel día lluvioso en el cementerio, le había costado mucho decir esas palabras, pues no era el tipo de chico cursi y romántico, pero ella lo valía.

—Pero...Juvia ...Juvia pensó que Gray no querría más que una relación profesional con Juvia - dijo mirando hacia abajo sonrojada por la declaración del chico

—Juvia... toda mi vida he tenido que mantener mi distancia de las personas que quiero mi trabajo las pone en peligro y no me perdonaría el que les sucediera algo por mi culpa, no de nuevo, aquello lo dije sin pensar Juvia pero ya te lo he dicho te has convertido en parte de mi vida y no quiero que salgas de ella, entrenaré todos los días para cuidarte y velar porque nada mal o te ocurra.

—Juvia...Juvia no entiende algo - le dijo aún cabizbaja colocando una mano sobre la de él que se encontraba alrededor de su cintura y otra sobre su pecho

—La primera vez que nos vimos confundiste a Juvia con un hombre y la atacaste ¿cómo es que cambió eso su vida?- preguntó alzando la mirada dejando ver su sonrojado rostro

Gray quedó aturdido por la pregunta que le había hecho ¿ella no lo recordaba? Aquel día en el cementerio. Respiró hondo no era su culpa, es más ella ni siquiera había visto su rostro pues él la estaba abrazando de manera que se lo impedía

—Juvia hace un par de años fui al cementerio, era el aniversario de Ur, aquella mujer que me crió cuando murieron mis padres, era un día lluvioso, pero eso no me impediría visitarla-Juvia miraba atentamente al chico pidiendo con la mirada que llegara en la parte que le da sentido a sus palabras de "Primera vez"

—Estaba limpiando la tumba de Ur-soltó una sonrisa —¿Sabes? Ese día pensé que tal vez Ur me querría ver feliz, por eso siempre que la visitaba mi vida cambiaba, la última vez que lo había hecho ingresé a la agencia de ...guardaespaldas- casi le dice acerca de la agencia a Juvia, suspiró por lo poco que faltó— La lluvia caía sobre mí mientras limpiaba pensé que nadie más estaría alrededor, pero me equivoqué una chica se colocócerca de una de las tumbas de Ur y comenzó a hablar, al principio no le presté atención y sólo me dediqué a escuchar, comenzó a decir cosas muy triste y me di cuenta que hablaba en tercera persona−el agarre de Juvia sobre él se intensificó.

—Aquella chica estaba muy triste, escuché todo lo que le había sucedido y sin pensarlo dos veces fui y la abracé, cuando terminé de abrazarla vi su hermosa y las lágrimas que se camuflaban con la lluvia, realmente no pensé antes de actuar y le dije que todo estaría bien, que las cosas ocurren por alguna razón, tiempo después me asignaron como guardaespaldas de aquella chica y ahora estoy confesándole mis sentimientos y contándole de cuál fue la primera vez que la vi- le sonrió a una Juvia que estaba sonrojada y conmovida por sus palabras en verdad era él, el chico que la abrazó ese día en el cementerio estaba frente a ella, realmente el destino es algo serio y de cuidado.

—Juvia...Juvia le agradece el que le hayas abrazado ese día y le dieras una razón para seguir adelante, Juvia...Juvia había decidido morir ese día y se estaba despidiendo de su madre, había prometido que se volvería más fuerte y que entrenaría con un amigo, pero se dio cuenta que era imposible, que nada cambiaría, de no ser por usted Juvia no estaría aquí ...Muchas gracias Gray-sama por salvar la vida de Juvia- no pudo más y se apoyó en el pecho del chico a llorar, mientras este sorprendido por sus palabras la abrazó más fuerte como si se le fuera a escapar si no lo hacía

— ¡Qué tonterías dices!- sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar— ¡¿Por qué habías decidido eso?! -de verdad no imaginaba que si ese día no hubiese actuado no estaría hablando con ella en ese momento

—Juvia ya no tenía a nadie- se limpió la nariz pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo —Juvia estaba sola, fue a pedirle perdón a su madre pero no pudo, le dijo que se volvería fuerte pero era mentira, le dijo que entrenaría, eso fue mentira, le dijo que no permitiría que más personas le hicieran daño pero era mentira, Juvia sentía que lo había perdido todo, se sentía sola... ya no valía la pena luchar- no pudo hablar más y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, a Gray no le importó que llorara en su pecho, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, en un acto involuntario la apegó más a él para darle apoyo y para que no lo viera llorar

 _Ur ¿Por eso lo hiciste?, de verdad Ur eres grandiosa después de muerta, gracias Ur, muchas gracias_

 _Lloró más fuerte, el imaginar una vida sin Juvia le era imposible_

—Juvia, no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra, yo te protegeré con mi vida Juvia porque yo te amo y te defenderé de cualquiera que intente lastimarte

−G-Gracias, Gray-sama, muchas gracias - dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, si es que eso era posible, y sintiendo dentro de ella una calidez que no había sentido más que con su madre, realmente Gray la amaba y aquello la hacía feliz por lo que decidió que le contaría acerca de su vida por completo

—¿Aún quieres escuchar la historia de Juvia?- preguntó inocentemente intentando subir su cabeza, pero Gray la detuvo, pues se tenía que limpiar las lágrimas que había liberado cuando terminó la tomó por el mentó y le alzó la cabeza suavemente

—Ya te lo dije, quiero saber todo de ti− dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodó detrás de ella aún abrazándola para que comenzara a hablar.

—Puedes iniciar

—Está bien, cuando Juvia tenía diecisiete años se graduó de la universidad estudiando administración de empresas, Juvia era muy inteligente no, Juvia siempre recordaba todo por lo que se le hacía fácil aprender, la madre de Juvia siempre la apoyaba siempre motivaba a Juvia a seguir adelante, Juvia nunca se rindió porque su madre estaba con ella, siempre habían sido ellas dos ya que papá nos dejó cuando tenía tres años , murió en un accidente o al menos eso les dijeron nunca vimos un cuerpo es por eso que la tumba de papá está vacía

— Oh Juvia- Gray no sabía que decir Juvia sujetó más fuerte sus manos las cuales la estaban rodeando

—Mamá se valió por sí misma para sacar a Juvia adelante ¿sabe? Ella era el ejemplo a seguir de Juvia, por eso es que Juvia se esforzó para sacarlas a ambas de esa terrible situación, así fue como Juvia comenzó hacerse conocida en Magnolia, descubrieron que papá les había dejado una herencia cuando un abogado llegó a la casa de Juvia y su madre, por lo que Juvia comenzó a estudiar para poder administrarla bien, de ahí es donde Juvia tiene su pequeña gran fortuna pero un día ocurrió... Juvia se estaba graduando y su madre la había acompañado para presenciar ese memorable momento para Juvia, pero cuando la madre de Juvia la fue a felicitar Juvia corrió a sus brazos que la estaban esperando pero... pero... un auto salió de la nada y le disparó en la espalda a mamá-comenzó a llorar más fuerte

—Le perforó el pecho, las personas salieron huyendo pero Juvia no podía creerlo, se suponía que ese momento sería uno de los mejores- levantó su mano para secarse las lágrimas

—Días después Juvia recibió una nota en la que decían que ella era la culpable de la muerte de su madre, Juvia no podía, se sentía débil pero Juvia intentó salir adelante, hace casi tres años Juvia trabajaba en la empresa de su tío José, desde que Juvia era niña ella nunca olvidaba esdecir tenía una memoria excelente sólo necesitaba ver o escuchar las cosas una vez y lo recordaría, esa fue una de las razones para que tío José la contratara le ahorraba mucho trabajo. El tío José no trataba bien a Juvia, pero Juvia estaba agradecida de que le diera un hogar, comida y trabajo, que no le importaba como la tratara ella estaba feliz de tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella, era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, pero una tarde Juvia salió tarde de la oficina porque al día siguiente había una presentación y necesitaba dejar todo listo, Juvia no se dio cuenta cuando dos personas la tomaron por la espalda y le colocaron un trapito en la nariz con un olor dulce, cuando despertó estaba atada a una silla y sólo podía escuchar cómo chantajeaban a tío José, cuando liberaron a Juvia su tío sólo le dijo que lo había perdido todo por su secuestro y al día siguiente desapareció, hasta el día de hoy Juvia ni siquiera sabe si está vivo, la empresa cerró, cientos de personas quedaron sin empleo y todos culparon a Juvia, Juvia decidió ir a conversar con su madre y ahí le explicó lo que iba a hacer, pero Juvia no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya no podía más, cuando Juvia saliera del cementerio iría a un puente y terminaría con todo- se separó un poco y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Gray fijamente.

—Y ahí fue donde lo conoció Gray-sama, aunque Juvia no supiera que era usted, Juvia siempre le estuvo agradecida por lo que hizo, salvó a Juvia y Juvia está feliz por ello porque finalmente lo pudo conocer- lo abrazó tiernamente y Gray correspondió el abrazo ciertamente esa chica era impresionante tanto que ahora no puede estar sin ella.

−Juvia yo ... sólo te puedo prometer que de ahora en adelante no estarás sola, yo estaré a tu lado no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra, te protegeré, nos tienes a Cana y a mí, ya no estás sola - le besó la frente y se separó lentamente viendo el rostro de Juvia y pudo jurar que nunca había visto algo más hermoso que aquel rostro sonrojado y sonriente hacia él, eso era lo que más le gustaba Juvia, estaba así por él y le agradaba, le agradaba que finalmente alguien estuviera a salvo en él, le alegraba así como le asustaba Juvia se había convertido en alguien importante para él y he ahí su mayor temor, perderla, siempre que creía tener algo la vida llegaba y se lo arrebataba.

−La vida me ha arrebatado a personas importantes- aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Juvia quien se dedicó a abrazarlo más fuerte y mirarlo atentamente

− _Mis padres murieron en un país extranjero, mi padre era soldado y mi madre lo estaba visitando ya que era encargada de la salud de los soldados del país, algún demente psicópata suicida llegó al lugar donde estaban reunidos con una bomba encima y ahí fue donde los perdí− para Juvia era impresionante el que Gray le estuviese contando eso, por primera vez lo vio llorar_

—Yo sólo tenía cinco años cuando sucedió, a partir de ese momento llegaron personas extrañas a la casa y se llevaron todo, yo estaba escondido en el armario y pude oír cuando dijeron que necesitaban deshacerse del hijo de Silver, mi padre, pude escapar y estuve deambulando por varios días de pueblo en pueblo, robaba para poder sobrevivir y uno de esos días conocí a Ur, ella me vio robar y se me acercó, pensé que me iba a delatar, pero pagó lo que robé y me preguntó si querría vivir con ella, me dijo que sería como un hijo adoptado, pero yo no podía confiar en ella después de todo lo que había escuchado y vivido no podía irme con alguien así porque sí, pero necesitaba comer, vestirme, sin darme cuenta me encontraba bajo el mismo techo que ella, me dijo que trabajaba en una agencia y que su trabajo era peligroso, me entrenó, me educó, veló por mi salud, ella fue como mi madre, tiempo después llegó un chico llamado Lyon- a Juvia se le paralizó su corazón al escuchar ese nombre, estuvo a punto de preguntar si era el mismo que ella conocía o que creía conocer pero Gray habló primero

—Sí, es el mismo, me sorprendí mucho al saber que estaba relacionado contigo cuando comencé a trabajar para ti, Ur lo adoptó así como lo hizo conmigo, nos entrenó y nos dijo lo que teníamos que hacer y a dónde ir si llegaban a buscarla, nos contó acerca de su hija y de cómo tuvo que dejarla ya que tenía problemas de salud grave

—Ur se convirtió en mi madre... en alguien importante para mí, por eso ,me dolió cuando la perdí, un día estábamos en el bosque Lyon y yo y cuando regresamos pudimos ver cómo un tipo giraba su cabeza por completo- intenté salvarla pero Lyon me hizo retroceder y escapar de allí teníamos diecisiete en ese entonces, nos recibieron bien al llegar la academia para ser agentes, lamentaron la muerte de Ur y nos preguntaron si queríamos ingresar en ella, estuve de acuerdo inmediatamente quería ser como Ur, quería proteger a los que quería, creí que Lyon pensaba igual pero al segundo año de entrenamiento se fue, me dijo que algún día entendería el por qué de su ida, pero aún no lo he hecho, los años pasaron y conocí a Natsu, el guardaespaldas de Lucy, se convirtió en mi hermano prácticamente, aunque siempre peleábamos ese era nuestra forma de tratarnos y así nos entendíamos, cuando nos graduamos debía escoger qué hacer, decidí convertirme en ... guardaespaldas, cuando creí que por primera vez en mi vida todo estaba en orden conocí a Urtear, me llegué a enamorar de ella- Juvia no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por lo que le contaba pero se mantuvo en calma por Gray

—Pensé que ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero sólo me utilizó y debido a ello varias personas murieron, me sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido, tantas muertes por mi culpa todos sufrimos por lo ocurrido y hasta el sol de hoy no dejo de sentirme culpable de lo que sucedió, sino hubiese sido tan idiota y débil nada de eso hubiese pasado- Gray cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó la mano de Juvia en busca de fuerzas para poder seguir hablando, pero de repente sintió algo en sus labios y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Juvia frente a él dándole un beso, totalmente ruborizada y con sus ojos cerrados

−Juvia lo entiende Gray-sama enamorarse y ser utilizado eso es lo que le ocurrió a Juvia con Lyon, él sólo quería unos dichosos códigos que Juvia tiene, estaba con Juvia porque ella era la manera más fácil de infiltrarse en la empresa y conseguirlos, un día le dijo a Juvia que los buscara o sino la dejaría, Juvia no lo podía creer todo ese tiempo fue mentira, él solo estaba interesado en esos malditos códigos, Juvia terminó inmediatamente con él y no lo volvió a ver más, Juvia está feliz de haber hecho eso porque ahora Juvia está con usted Gray-sama y Juvia se siente bien- dijo dándole un beso en su mano tiernamente y cerrando los ojos, ruborizando a Gray quien en un impulso le alzó el rostro y la besó primero tierna y luego apasionadamente

−Parece que el desastre de nuestras vidas nos ha unido, si eso es así entonces, me alegra de haber tenido una tormenta en mi pasado porque ahora delante de mi tengo un radiante y hermoso sol que ilumina mis días -se acercó más a Juvia y la besó ese beso prometía mucho más, Gray levantó a Juvia del suelo sin dejar de besarla y la llevó a la cama, la depositó suavemente en ella mientras seguía besándola, pero Juvia se retiró lentamente

−Cana-san puede llegar en cualquier momento, no es que Juvia no quiera, pero no le gustaría que ella nos viera, Juvia lo siente- dijo mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada por no poder seguir y es que tenía razón en cualquier momento la castaña podría llegar y arruinarles su momento, Gray sólo sonrió y agradeció el que ella estuviese pendiente de esas cosas, para ser honestos, el que se enteren de que tiene una relación con Juvia no le conviene en su trabajo, quizás lo reubicarían porque piensan que estaría arriesgando la misión, preferiría mantener de momento el secreto de su ¿relación? Porque tenían una relación ¿no? Se dio cuenta de que no lo había pedido formalmente así que se arrodilló y sujetó una de las manos de Juvia quien estaba sentada en la cama

—Juvia...yo...no lo he dicho como debería, a ti, quizás, te gustaría-carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, este tipo de cosas no era su fuerte, la miró atentamente y fue testigo de las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse

—Juvia acepta Gray-sama- dijo para lanzarle encima de él y hacer que los dos terminaran en el suelo para luego reír como tórtolos enamorados, pero había algo que intrigaba a Gray desde hace tiempo y decidió preguntar ahora o nunca

—Juvia ¿quién es Gajeel?- preguntó como si no lo conociera a su compañero de equipo, aquel que estaba enamorado de Levy, pero no se atrevía a confesarle su amor cuando ella ya lo había hecho, lo que quería saber era cuál era su relación con Juvia

—Bueno, Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun le dijo a Juvia que no podía decirle a nadie... pero Juvia le dirá sólo porque no quiere tener secretos con Gray-sama- Gray se sintió el peor hombre del mundo al escucharla hablar, ella no quería tener ningún secreto con él, sin embargo aún no le había dicho acerca de su verdadero trabajo, rápidamente se levantó quedando sentado en la alfombra mientras él la sujetaba de los hombros para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera

—No tienes que contarlo si no quieres- le dijo esperando a que desistiera de contarle

—No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia confía en usted para decirle acerca de Gajeel-kun, ella sabe que usted no le dirá a nadie acerca de esto- le dijo sonriente sin saber que aquellas palabras fueron como cuchillos en su pecho

—Está bien, ya que insistes- le dijo algo nervioso, pero no podía decirle acerca de su verdadero trabajo ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no, eso significaría exponerla al peligro, no, debía elegir el momento adecuado para decírselo, cuando Lyon y el misterioso interesado en los códigos ya no significaran un peligro para ella, sólo así le diría

 _Es por tu bien Juvia, perdóname_ , pensó mientras la peliazul comenzaba a hablar

−Verá Gray-sama todo empezó cuando...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Nuevamente lamento mucho el tardarme en actualizar, pero he aquí un capítulo más, agradezco mucho a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer y dejarme un review nwn**_

 _ **Juvia le dirá todo a Gray y él, bueno, ya vimos que aún no es tiempo**_

 _ **¿Qué sucederá cuando Juvia se entere del verdadero trabajo de Gray? Pues para eso, falta mucho**_

 _ **Lamento mucho si hay alguna falta ortográfica uwu**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

— **Lightkey27**


	13. Saga Lyon Vastia

Capítulo 13 "Saga Lyon Bastia [Prólogo]"

Por: Lightkey27

.

.

.

— _Juvia vivía en su pueblo natal aquí, en Magnolia, todos conocían a Juvia y Juvia los conocía a todos, pero un día ella iba caminando de regreso a casa y pudo ver que había un camión de mudanza al lado de su hogar, decidió acercarse y saludar ya que su madre le había enseñado a ser amable con los vecinos, aunque estos no lo fueran, saludó a un señor aparentemente mayor pero de espíritu joven ya que lucía y actuaba como si los años no le cayeran._

— _Buenas tardes, soy Juvia Loxar su vecina de al lado—Juvia había saludado a aquel aparentemente amable y jovial señor que estaba terminando de hablar con uno de los que trabajaban en la mudanza haciendo una linda reverencia._

— _¡Oh! Pero que niña más educada, así que ¿eres mi vecina?— se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Juvia— Soy Metalicana Redfox, tu nuevo vecino, es un gusto— le extendió la mano amablemente la cual fue apretada por la pequeña manito de Juvia —Es un gusto para Juvia también— respondió sonriente._

 _Un frisbee iba a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña peliazul impactando a la mencionada haciendo que cayera al suelo y se quejara de dolor._

— _¡Mocoso!— gritó Metalicana colocándose de rodillas para atender a la niña quien había comenzado a llorar a causa del golpe._

— _Lo siento viejo, ella estaba en el camino—dijo descortésmente el niño quien sólo se acercó para recoger su juguete, al momento de hacerlo miró de reojo a la niña, realmente no era su intención, pero él no se iba a disculpar con una mocosa que ni siquiera conocía, así no es Gajeel Redfox, sin embargo cuando vio los ojos lagrimosos de la pequeña algo dentro de él se rompió, cómo era posible que hace unos instantes tenía el rostro sonriente y alegre y ahora estaba llorando, la culpa lo impulsó a hablar._

— _Yo...lo...siento—dijo mirando hacia otro lado y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla._

 _Su padre quedó impresionado, era la primera vez que su hijo actuaba de esa forma, se sintió feliz y orgulloso, mudarse a ese vecindario había sido una buena idea._

— _Cariño ¿lo estás viendo? nuestro pequeño tiene corazón— pensó Metalicana._

 _Juvia aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó del pasto._

— _Juvia lo perdona sólo porque se disculpó— sus manos restregaban su rostro en un intento de limpiarlo, Gajeel se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras y la sensación de culpa desapareció, sin embargo el ver los raspones que Juvia se hizo al caer en el pasto con piedras lo obligó a actuar nuevamente._

— _Viejo ¿tienes algo para quitar los raspones de ella?— se acercó a su padre quien lloraba por dentro al escuchar a su hijo hablar, si bien seguía siendo tosco, pero se preocupaba por sus acciones y aquello lo hacía feliz._

— _Tenemos el botiquín afuera ya que recién nos mudamos, quizás también unas galletas y leche la hagan sentir mejor ¿cierto Gajeel?— preguntó ansioso por la respuesta._

— _Si ...eso creo... si ella no tiene problemas— dijo ayudando a Juvia a incorporarse por completo._

— _A Juvia le encantaría Gajeel-kun, muchas gracias— y desde ese momento una hermosa, pero rara amistad comenzó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Una vez Juvia regresaba del colegio cargando unos libros muy pesados pues ella iba adelantada y tenía que leer mucho, faltando poco para llegar dos tipos raros comenzaron a molestar a Juvia, pero ella los ignoró, Juvia cree que fue aquello lo que más les molestó porque se acercaron a ella y le tiraron los libros._

— _¿Con que haciéndote la que no nos ves?— preguntó uno de los tipos y si Juvia no conociera a Gajeel diría que daban miedo, pero estos ni siquiera le llegaban a los talones._

 _Juvia se arrodilló a recoger los libros y al momento de estirar su mano un fuerte pisón estaba sobre ella, pero Juvia no les dio el gusto de gritar o llorar frente a ellos, intentó quitar su mano pero el otro tipo ponía más fuerza en la acción._

— _¡Hey! A ella no le duele, no ha soltado ni una lágrima— una patada en las costillas de Juvia la hizo desplomarse en el suelo mientras el otro aplicaba más fuerza sobre sus manos._

— _Creo que nos divertiremos un rato— dijo el chico mientras recogía los pesados libros y los tiraba sobre Juvia desde lo más alto que podía._

— _Creo que no saben lo que hacen—dijo una voz detrás de ellos, quienes al girar a ver quién era perdieron el color del rostro de inmediato._

— _¡G-Gajeel-sama!—gritaron asustados._

— _Hoy les haré recordar la primera ropa que les compró su madre— dijo mientras golpeaba a los tipos dejándolos casi inconscientes y a Gajeel con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro._

— _Una batita blanca—dijo en un intento de hablar uno de los atacantes._

— _Un camisón azul—lloriqueó el otro, satisfaciendo a Gajeel quien había cumplido su promesa, se alejó y rápidamente fue a atender a Juvia._

— _¿Estás bien mujer?— cuestionó ayudándola a levantarse._

— _G-gracias Gajeel-kun, Juvia no sabe qué hubiese sido de ella si no llegas— una mueca de dolor salió de su rostro acompañado de un poco de sangre en su mano._

— _¡Por eso te dije que deberías entrenar conmigo! Este vecindario se ha vuelto muy peligroso no debes andar sola por aquí— recogió los libros y los metió como pudo en la bolsa colocándosela para luego cargar a Juvia al estilo nupcial dirigiéndose al hospital, el cual no estaba tan lejos, pues era un pueblo pequeño y todo estaba relativamente cerca._

— _Juvia no lo considera necesario, Juvia iba distraída no exageres Gajeel-kun— le dijo respondiendo a su reclamo._

— _Uno de estos días algo más grave sucederá y te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso, pero por ahora sólo preocúpate por recuperarte, llamaré a tu madre para avisarle de seguro está angustiada de que su pequeña no haya vuelto a casa — una vez habían atendido a Juvia no sin antes ella evitara la destrucción de la recepción cuando le dijeron a Gajeel que debía esperar cinco minutos para ser atendida, finalmente le hicieron unas radiografías a Juvia y le dieron pastillas para el dolor y pomada para los moretones, Gajeel se había calmado y se quedó todo el tiempo con ella._

— _Juvia te lo agradece Gajeel-kun— dijo con una sonrisa que le partió el alma a Gajeel pues su rostro estaba con raspones debido a la caída, realmente se preocupaba por Juvia desde que la conoció ella despertó ese sentimiento de protección en él y la llegó a considerar su hermana_

— _Descansa—le dijo mientras ella asentía y cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Juvia necesita que la entrenes Gajeel-kun!— la peliazul con una reverencia algo exagerada le gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos a un Gajeel preocupado por la actitud de la que consideraba su hermana._

— _¿Por qué tan repentinamente quieres que te entrene mujer?—le preguntó curioso por su respuesta, sabía que Juvia la estaba pasando mal pues desde que su madre murió se había ido a trabajar con el que consideraba un cretino ,su tío José Porla, quien le do empleo, pero solamente para ahorrarse dinero ya que Juvia tenía una memoria excelente y el bastardo aprovechó eso para explotarla en su empresa, sabía que la secuestraron él mismo había empezado la búsqueda pues la policía le dijo que debía esperar cuarenta y ocho horas para iniciar una búsqueda, como no tenía tiempo para destruir la estación de policía, emprendió su investigación afortunadamente llamaron, pero exigían un rescate y fue él quien amenazó a Porla con que tenía que pagarlo ya que si no la explotara como si fuera un animal la pobre no se hubiese quedado hasta tarde trabajando; finalmente, después de hacer el intercambio la volvió a ver, estaba feliz de que siguiera con vida después de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no contaba con que José actuara y diera un golpe tan bajo, diciéndole a sus empleados que había gastado toda su fortuna en el rescate por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar la empresa, aquello hizo sentir a Juvia culpable y eso él no lo podía arreglar, días después una multitud estaba en casa de la peliazul insultándola y reprochándole por hacer que Porla perdiese su dinero, si no fuese porque él estaba allí y en un santiamén se deshizo de la gente Juvia hubiese sido nuevamente atacada_

 _Él había ingresado en una agencia que se encargaba de capturar a los peores criminales del país, teniendo mayor rango que la policía local a quienes les dejaban los criminales de menor grado, tuvo que pasar por un duro entrenamiento, pero todo lo hacía por su padre, aquel que mataron cuando sólo tenía alrededor de diecisiete o dieciocho años, dejándolo sólo con una carta del lugar al cual tenía que ir si llegase a morir_

 _Pero nunca imaginó que Juvia estaría frente de él pidiéndole que la entrenara, hubiese esperado que la ayudara a irse del país o que le prestara dinero, pero nunca eso._

— _Juvia necesita volverse fuerte para arreglar su vida y sólo confía en Gajeel-kun para hacerlo— dijo con una mirada de decisión que hasta a él le sorprendió pues nunca la había visto._

— _Esta mañana Juvia fue al cementerio a ver a su madre y lo decidió, lucharía por ella para seguir adelante... Porque las cosas ocurren por alguna razón— Gajeel ignoró el tono dulce con que había dicho eso último y finalmente accedió a entrenarla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Metalicana fue uno de los fundadores de la agencia, por lo que durante la vida de Gajeel le dio un entrenamiento más difícil y más estratégico que el de la misma agencia, el cual no dudó en enseñarle a Juvia._

 _Durante el duro entrenamiento que tenían padre e hijo se le complicó mucho el aprender las técnicas básicas, meses aprender cómo atacar y pensar al mismo tiempo y varios años dominarla, y ahora esa chiquilla, a la que consideraba su hermana, en tan sólo un año dominó por completo cada uno de los movimientos, estrategias y técnicas de ataque._

 _Y por eso es que ella se encontraba sobre él haciéndole una llave, aquel era su entrenamiento decisivo y lo aprobó satisfactoriamente._

— _¡Mujer es suficiente!— dijo implorando subliminalmente que lo soltara lo cual hizo—Me parece increíble que hace sólo un año no sabías ni cómo dar un golpe y ahora me vences... Estoy orgulloso de ti, Juvia— le dijo abrazándola paternalmente lo cual conmovió a Juvia quien correspondió sin ninguna duda el abrazo._

— _Todo es gracias a ti Gajeel-kun, por no abandonar a Juvia, Juvia te agradece el que la apoyaras siempre...Muchas gracias Gajeel-kun— las lágrimas de emoción no dudaron en salir a flote por parte de la chica._

— _Siempre estaré cuando me necesites— dijo finalmente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Hola Gajeel—kun Juvia te vio pasar y cómo no la saludaste se acercó a hacerlo ¿cómo te ha ido?— preguntó amablemente a su casi hermano quien caminaba hacia su trabajo._

— _¿Quién eres? Aléjate de mi extraña— bufó antes de abandonar a la peliazul quien en ese momento se encontraba en shock y cuando reaccionó corrió detrás del chico._

— _¡Gajeel-kun! ¿Por qué actúas como si no conocieras a Juvia?— preguntó mientras el dolor la consumía por dentro._

— _Porque no estoy actuando— dijo secamente y saliendo de la vista de la peliazul, quién había caído de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar y cómo siempre ocurría cuando ella estaba triste y deprimida, comenzó a llover._

—Desde ese día Juvia no ha vuelto a ver a Gajeel—kun, pero ella sólo espera que esté bien y que por fin se haya enamorado, Juvia siempre le decía que debía conseguir novia— un peliazul aflojaba su agarre de un peliazabache para limpiar las traviesas lágrimas que habían escapado mientras le contaba a su acompañante quien era Gajeel para ella.

Por otra parte Gray estaba que no lo creía, cómo podía Gajeel haberle hecho eso a Juvia, definitivamente algo andaba mal y él lo descubriría.

— ¿Gray-sama? ¿Gray-sama?—sintió que alguien lo llamaba— ¿Está bien? Juvia lleva llamándolo varias veces

—Eh... si... estoy bien y Juvia—la miró atentamente— No tengo planeado salir de tu vida, así que prepárate, porque no te dejaré ir de mi vida— dicho esto se acercó y besó a una aturdida Juvia quien no dudó en corresponder.

— ¿Juvia estás ahí?— se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo

—Sí, Cana-san Juvia está en su recámara— gritó para informarle a su amiga

— ¿Pero qué rayos sucedió aquí?— gritó enojada la castaña pero luego suavizó su rostro al ver la posición en la que estaba la pareja

—Juvia me debes una explicación, cuando hayas terminado baja, tengo noticias para ti— y con una sonrisa se fue de la recámara dejando a Juvia sonrojada y a Gray con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuál es la noticia Cana—san?— preguntó Juvia luego de haber arreglado los documentos que tenía pendiente, mientras que Gray le había preparado unos bocadillos, Cana sólo la miró pícaramente haciéndola sonrojar.

—Hacen linda pareja—dijo sin preocupaciones ruborizando más a Juvia

— Bien, hoy fui a la empresa y Rufus me informó que un nuevo accionista apareció, al parecer tiene un importante cinco por ciento de las acciones de la empresa, por lo que lo debemos integrar a la junta directiva, sin embargo no me ha dado el nombre ya que esta misteriosa persona ha estado haciendo todo bajo un seudónimo el cuál es Nylo Tiasba, raro—comentó— Así que mañana en la junta que tendremos será la primera vez que hará su aparición, realmente no me quiero llevar sorpresas por lo que convoqué la reunión lo más pronto posible no me imagino quien puede ser, de cualquier forma es a la una de la tarde.

—Debemos ser precavidos, muchos han intentado desbancar a los demás accionistas presionándolos para que vendan su parte, por suerte ahora sólo estamos nosotros tres, bueno más el nuevo— dijo Juvia un tanto pensativa.

—¿Tres?— preguntó Gray integrándose a la conversación y brindándole una taza en un platito a Juvia.

—Sí, Rufus-san, Cana-san y Juvia son los accionistas mayoritarios siendo Rufus quien tiene menos entre los tres y Juvia con la mayor cantidad— le informó a Gray mientras recibía la taza de té

—¿Cuánto tienes?— preguntó curioso.

—Juvia es dueña del sesenta por ciento de las acciones, Cana-san del dieciocho y Rufus del catorce por ciento restante, siempre dejamos acciones para vender al mejor y más confiable postor que al parecer a sabido cómo ganarlo casi todo, aún queda un dos por ciento libre.

— ¿Estás diciendo que el nuevo accionista buscó la forma de reunir la mayoría de las acciones que ustedes dejaron libre? Gray tomó asiento y las miraba con intriga.

—Al parecer así es— dijo Cana pensando en las palabras de Gray.

—¿Y eso te parece confiable?— le preguntó a Juvia el peliazabache.

—Por eso hemos hecho la reunión Gray-sama no es normal que eso suceda algo anda mal.

—No confío en ese fulano— dijo Cana.

—Juvia sólo espera que no traiga problemas.

—¿No se te ocurre alguien?— le preguntó Cana.

—No, Juvia no puede pensar en alguien que quisiera un ocho por ciento de las acciones de la compañía sin que dé la cara, además no puede pensar en alguien tan persuasivo como para conseguirlo.

—¿De quién es el dos por ciento que queda?—preguntó Gray.

—Es de Freed—san, pero nada es seguro el podría cambiar de opinión y venderlas como han hecho los demás.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?—le preguntó intrigado.

—Te dije que Freed está interesado en ti, así que no querrá perderse la oportunidad de estar contigo—le dijo Cana pícaramente a Gray quien palideció por lo que escuchó.

—Rival de amor—susurró Juvia.

—Bien, bien, veremos que sucede mañana, por ahora vamos a descansar— dijo Gray quién guiaba a Juvia a su recámara por el pasillo mientras Cana les lanzabas miradas pícaras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la puerta tirada de la habitación de la peliazul.

—Lamento lo de la puerta, lo arreglaré mañana, pero ahora debes descansar— dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama y le pasaba la frazada para arroparla.

— ¿Dormirá con Juvia?— le preguntó tiernamente.

—Bu—bueno... si no te molesta— dijo apenado.

— ¡Claro que no le molesta!— gritó Cana desde su habitación.

— ¡Cana-san!— gritó apenada Juvia lo cual hizo reír a Gray.

— ¡Recuerda que escucho todo! ¡Buenas noches!— gritó nuevamente.

—Vamos a dormir— invitó Gray a Juvia mientras esta se hacía a un lado para darle espacio para quedarse dormida instantáneamente.

—Buenas noches princesa— le dio un beso y se acomodó para rodear su cintura con su brazo a lo que inconscientemente ella lo rodeó con el suyo.

.

.

.

—" _Juvia, iré a buscar a alguien de confianza para que arregle la nueva puerta, por favor no salgas de casa mientras no esté, te llamaré cuando llegue, lamento no desayunar contigo, lo siento"_ — y ese fue el mensaje que recibió luego de que Gray saliera mientras ella desayunaba.

—" _Está bien Gray—sama Juvia esperará por usted 3"_ — le respondió mientras comía de su cereal y se preparaba para la reunión en la tarde, tenía tiempo suficiente por lo que se dio un largo baño

.

.

.

Ese mensaje fue la excusa perfecta para poder ir a la agencia y hablar con Gajeel claramente, ciertamente había algo que no cuadraba y Gray se percató de ello.

—Él sabe que trabajo con Juvia, hasta vino a buscarme a su casa ¿Por qué no quiere hablar con ella?— decía en susurros Gray mientras después de varias maniobras para despistar a cualquiera que lo estuviera siguiendo se estacionaba en las instalaciones de la agencia y se dirigía al ascensor específicamente en busca de un pelinegro.

Las puertas del ascensor abrieron mostrando un día normal de trabajo, salió y comenzó su búsqueda

— ¿Gray?— una voz le hizo detenerse y girarse para responder.

— ¡Levy!— _perfecto ella debe saber dónde está Gajeel,_ pensó Gray.

—Hola Gray etto... ¿no deberías estar con Juvia?— le preguntó intrigada obviamente por el hecho de que se encuentre frente a ella.

—Si...bueno estaba buscando a Gajeel, debo hablar con él de un asunto— le dijo esperando que le diera la ubicación del rebelde con piercings.

—Gajeel tiene el día libre hoy, debe estar en su casa ¿sabes dónde vive?— amablemente le contestó y dio las gracias a ello.

—Sí, lo sé, gracias Levy— se despidió e inmediatamente se dirigió a la casa de su amigo.

—Gajeel, resolveré esto a como dé lugar— una vez en su auto pisó el acelerador y emprendió su camino, nuevamente realizando varias maniobras para evitar cualquier idiota que lo siguiera, antes de bajarse frente al edificio donde vivía el susodicho.

Subió las escaleras pues había un letrero en el elevador que indicaba que estaba fuera de servicio, afortunadamente Gajeel no vivía en un piso alto y finalmente llegó al cercano quinto piso caminó por el pasillo en busca del departamento.

—5 A, 5B, 5C, ¡5D! aquí es— gritó entusiasmado, tocó la puerta y recibió un "¿quién es?" como respuesta.

—Gajeel soy Gray, necesito hablar contigo — le dijo a la puerta en un tono audible para que llegara a su amigo.

La puerta de abrió dejando ver a un Gajeel con ropa deportiva, era obvio que había estado ejercitándose pues el sudor y su cabello despeinado lo comprobaban.

—¡Gray! Bastardo qué haces aquí ¿qué sucede? Pasa — se hizo a un lado y le dio espacio a Gray para que entrara en su hogar, Gray se sorprendió al ver su departamento, el chico tenía una obsesión con el tono metálico pues la barra de la cocina así como la mayoría de los cuadros que tenía estaban adornadas con ese estilo, sin embargo lo pasó por alto, cada quien con sus gustos, el chico le indicó que tomara asiento y así lo hizo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es normal que vengas a visitarme...¿Sucedió algo grave? Si necesitamos ir a un lugar me cambiaré de inmediato— le dijo en cierta forma disculpándose por sus fachas en que lo encontró.

—No te preocupes no saldremos, además fui yo quien llegó sin avisar, en realidad quiero hablar contigo acerca de un tema en específico— la cara que Gray tenía en ese momento hizo entender que era un tema serio.

—Adelante dime de qué se trata de una buena vez— y ahí estaba el lado gruñón de Gajeel.

—Se trata de Juvia, Juvia Lockser— dijo esperando una reacción al mencionar a la chica, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada confusa.

—¿La chica que cuidas? ¿Qué con ella?— dijo indiferente lo que molestó un poco a Gray, pero no iba a enfadarse necesitaba saber con certeza cómo son las cosas.

—Bien yo... quería saber si sabes algo de ella—Gajeel lo seguía mirando confusamente.

—No tengo nada nuevo que decirte, sé que es un chica, no la he visto ni en pintura, sé que es tu trabajo cuidarla ya que ella posee unos códigos importantes, no sé más del asunto y a todo esto ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Si quieres saber algo acerca de ella puedes preguntarle a Levy...te será de más ayuda que yo— bien aquello colmó su paciencia.

—¿Por qué?— dijo Gray ganando la atención de Gajeel— ¿Por qué me dices que no la conoces? Cuando ella lo sabe todo de ti— la mirada estupefacta de Gajeel lo hizo enojar más.

—¡Eras su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, ella te quiere como a un hermano y estoy seguro que tú la querías igual! Por qué no la quieres ver ¿Qué te hizo para que actúes cómo si no la conocieras?— la rabia desbordaba por su rostro y Gajeel lo notó.

—¿Has hablado con ella sobre eso? Yo no la conozco...no sé de qué hablas, te diré lo mismo que le dije cuando intentó acercarme yo no estoy actuando, en verdad no la conozco, no sé nada acerca de ella— lo último lo dijo en un tono más bajo haciendo que Gray comenzara a formular varias teorías del por qué el sujeto frente a él no recuerda a su casi hermana.

—Gajeel ¿Qué sucedió? Has tenido un accidente o algo te hizo Juvia para que la estés evitando— preguntó finalmente viendo la expresión pensativa de Gajeel.

—Gray lamento no poder ayudarte, pero no la conozco y el único accidente que he tenido ha sido...—una expresión de sorpresa estaba en su rostro y corrió rápidamente a su cuarto seguido por Gray quien al llegar pudo ver como revolvía los cajones que tenía y buscaba cómo podía entre sus cosas lanzándolas a lo loco.

—¡Gajeel ¿Qué estás haciendo?!— le gritó intentado saber el por qué de la actitud de su amigo.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?— su amigo revolvía todo desesperadamente y una caja cayó desde lo alto del armario siendo recogida por Gray.

—¿Buscabas esto? — le preguntó mostrándole una caja vieja y al parecer quemada en su superficie, Gajeel miró en dirección de Gray y casi le arranca el brazo al tomar la caja, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y Gray se sintió mal por su amigo pues no era su intención presionarlo.

—Yo...Gajeel...no era mi intención— ¡Callete Gray!— le gritó Gajeel.

—¿Sabes lo que hay en esta caja?—Gray negó moviendo su cabeza, estaba impresionado por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo.

Gajeel tiró todo lo que tenía en su cama y una vez limpia abrió la caja y espació su contenido en la caja siendo pulseras hechas a mano y cartas lo que más abundaba.

—Esta caja la llevaba siempre conmigo ¡A todas partes! Si tenía que ir a un viaje la maldita caja no podía faltar, cuando me dieron mi oficina la tenía siempre conmigo...la tenía todo el tiempo...incluso cuando la agencia fue atacada—aquella confesión enmudeció a Gray ¿acaso estaba el ataque y el hecho que no recuerde a Juvia relacionado?

—El día que salí del coma no recordaba nada, el doctor dijo que era temporal y que mi memoria regresaría posteriormente y así fue, todos mis recuerdos volvieron, mi padre, el día que entré a la agencia, mis compañeros, todo o al menos eso creía...Cuando las pocas pertenencias que se salvaron en la maldita explosión estaban siendo regresadas me dieron esta caja, les dije que no me pertenecía y que a lo mejor se habían equivocado, pero mi nombre estaba inscrito en la parte de abajo junto con otro— tomó la caja y le dio la vuelta dónde se podía apreciar una inscripción " _J &G hermanos por siempre, lo prometo . Gajeel Redfox" _— y finalmente la acepté aún desconociendo cómo había llegado a mí o el por qué decía eso decidí revisar su contenido y me encontré con esto— señaló su cama— cartas, pulseras, pagarés, las leí todas pero no recordaba nada acerca de ellas, cómo llegaron a mí y lo más importante ¿Quién las había escrito?, esa persona al parecer me tenía un gran afecto, pero ¿Qué significaba eso? No lo sé y aún sigo sin saberlo, creí que quizás aún no recuperaba mi memoria del todo y fue al médico a que me revisaran pero todo estaba en orden así que no tuve más remedio que vivir con esta caja y sus misterios y ahora llegas tú diciéndome que hay una chica que dice que me considera como su hermano... ¿Qué significa eso Gray? ¿Tú lo sabes?

Claro que lo sabía, lo sabía y le dolía, le dolía saber que él es el responsable de todo lo que está sucediendo, él es el responsable de la explosión que mató a sus amigos hace dos años en la agencia, él es el responsable de que Gajeel no recuerde y él es el responsable del dolor de Juvia debido a que Gajeel no la haya reconocido. Presionó sus puños y con la cabeza baja se arrodilló ante Gajeel , no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran finalmente sabe qué sucedió y quién es el responsable.

—¡Oe Oe ¿Qué estás haciendo?!— cuestionó Gajeel ante la actitud de su amigo.

—Gajeel todo es mi culpa... el accidente en la agencia... la pérdida de tu memoria...el que ella esté sufriendo... si no hubiese dejado que Urtear me engañara nada de esto estaría pasando ¡Juvia...Juvia es casi tu hermana! Ustedes dos se conocen desde la infancia, tú la habías ayudado siempre y le prometiste que estarías siempre con ella, pero ahora ella está dolida porque cree que hizo algo mal para que tú no la quieras volver a ver y todo eso ¡Es mi culpa! Gajeel lo siento yo...— se cayó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y al levantar la vista pudo ver como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Gajeel.

—Levántate idiota...nada de esto es tu culpa o es que fuiste tú quien hizo la explosión en la agencia—Gray negó con la cabeza —Pero Gajeel yo…

—Estabas enamorado, no es un pecado enamorarse, esa mujer te utilizó pero tú no sabías sus intenciones o ¿sí?—Gray volvió a negar con su cabeza —Pero si yo no… —Lo que ocurrió es muy triste, cierto, pero no es tu culpa, esa mujer está muerta y seguramente está pagando por todas las cosas malas que te hizo, pero nosotros estamos aquí y podemos corregir nuestros errores, nunca es demasiado tarde...ahora llévame con la chiquilla, necesito conocerla— le sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas.

—¡Claro que sí!— respondió Gray entusiasmado.

—Gajeel ¿sabes reparar puertas?—su amigo lo miró confuso ante la pregunta, pero él sólo se echó a reír.

.

.

.

—¡Juvia! menos mal que llegaste la reunión está a punto de comenzar, pero el nuevo accionista no ha llegado, le dije a Virgo que si llegaba lo guiara ella misma a la oficina de juntas, vamos, Rufus quiere hablar contigo — Cana la había estado esperando y cuando la vio cruzar por la puerta inmediatamente la abordó con sus palabras para luego llevársela a la oficina.

—Juvia, justo a tiempo, estamos esperando al nuevo accionista— le informó el rubio.

—Sí, Cana-san ya le adelantó algo acerca de ello ¿comenzamos en 15 minutos, verdad?

—Así es, sólo espero no nos llevamos una sorpresa.

—Juvia también lo espera así.

—Iré a buscar algo fuerte para beber, todo esto me da mala espina ¿quieren algo?—le preguntó a sus acompañante.

—Un vaso de agua por favor —dijo Juvia—Un wisky para mí por favor — pidió Rufus viendo como la castaña se alejaba y en un segundo volvía con las bebidas.

El celular de Juvia sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje

—Permiso— pidió para poder leerlo, desbloqueó su celular y sonrió al ver quien le había enviado el mensaje.

" _Te tengo una sorpresa cuando acabes la reunión, estoy en camino a tu oficina_

— _Gray"_

No pudo evitar sonreír al leer esas líneas y aquello no pasó desapercibido por sus dos acompañantes.

—Parece que alguien está feliz— dijo Cana bebiendo directamente de la botella, por su parte Rufus no dijo nada.

—Oh es sólo que Gray-sama está por llegar—las puertas de la oficina son automáticas y a Juvia le alegró ver quien estaba en ellas, pero su cara cambió inmediatamente al ver quién estaba detrás de su amado, Gray pudo notarlo y giró sólo para encontrarse con...

—¡Lyon!—gritó Gray alertando a Cana quien no lo había visto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí bastardo?—le gruñó la castaña pero al ver que Virgo estaba a su lado se detuvo.

—No puede ser...—dijo impresionada.

—¿Así es cómo tratan a su nuevo socio?— dijo arrogante el peliblanco.

—No puede ser ¿Usted es el nuevo accionista?— preguntó cómo pudo una aturdida Juvia.

—Desde luego que sí y estoy ansioso por trabajar con ustedes— le dedicó una mirada seductora a Juvia a quien sólo le causó náuseas, Gray por su parte estaba a punto de caerle encima al recién llegado, pero Rufus intervino antes de que sucediera.

—Caballeros,damas, no mostremos una actitud salvaje y demos inicio a la reunión— un calmado Rufus logró que todos tomaran asiento, incómodos por la situación aceptaron pero.

—Me parce que hay alguien demás en esta oficina— dijo antipáticamente Lyon.

—¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó Juvia.

—A él—señaló a Gray—Es una reunión para los accionistas de la empresa, no veo razón para que él esté aquí.

—¡Gray-sama es el guardaespaldas de Juvia!—gritó la peliazul enojada.

—Sigo sin ver la razón para que él se encuentre aquí—espetó el albino.

Gray buscó ayuda con la mirada a Cana pero esta hizo un gesto que decía " _No puedo hacer nada, él tiene razón_ ", lo mismo con Rufus.

—Está bien Juvia, me retiraré estaré cerca por cualquier evento—miró seriamente a Lyon—sólo grita y en un segundo estaré aquí—dicho esto se retiró dejando a Lyon con una sonrisa de victoria y arrogancia.

—Bien comencemos con esto ¿cómo es que conseguiste todas las acciones que dejamos libre?— preguntó desafiante Cana.

—Usé varias técnicas para conseguirlas, les traje los informes—se levantó y comenzó a repartir las carpetas, cuando llegó el turno de Juvia logró que sus manos se tocaran, pero Juvia le arrebató la carpeta inmediatamente

—Pueden ver que los antiguos dueños no tuvieron inconveniente alguno en venderlas, aunque debo reconocer que fue difícil conseguirlo.

—¿Y por qué todas? ¿Por qué no sólo un porcentaje? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de alcanzarlas todas?— le preguntó igual o más de desafiante Rufus a Lyon, quién lo recibió con una mirada de molestia.

—Ser dueño de todas las acciones que Fairy Tail deja libre es un desafío que acepté y lo logré— dijo orgulloso y presumido.

—Eso no es cierto—las frías palabras de Juvia lo sacaron de su fantasía

—Aún queda el dos por ciento libre y no lo conseguirá, como miembro de la junta directiva deberá presentarse cada vez que se le notifique, si sus acciones presentan una baja considerable deberá venderlas inmediatamente para ahorrarse problemas en el futuro, Juvia no ve buenas intenciones en lo que hace por lo que no se extrañe de la desconfianza que esta empresa le tendrá, la reunión ha culminado así que podemos irnos— Cana y Rufus no podían creer en cómo la dulce Juvia de hace unos minutos ahora era fría, pero para evitar problemas hicieron lo que dijo.

—¿Juvia vamos a la cafetería? Necesitas más que un vaso de agua—le dijo Cana.

—Tiene razón Cana-san, pero Juvia no bebe alcohol por lo que optará por un frappé de oreo—caminaban hasta la cafetería pero estaba muy llena, por lo que se fueron a la que estaba cerca de los estacionamientos.

—Bueno después de todo es tu favorito, realmente me impresioné al ver que Lyon es el nuevo accionista Nylo Tiasva, ahora que lo veo es un anagrama de Lyon Vastia ¡Rayos! por qué de todas las personas tuvo que ser él— decía Cana pensativa.

—Juvia tampoco lo sabe, pero evitará el mayor contacto posible con él— con su frappé en mano y Cana con dos botellas fueron a tomar asiento pero una visita inesperada llegó.

— ¡Juvia! Qué casualidad— dijo el albino.

— ¡Atrás bastardo no dejaré que te acerques!—le gritó Cana enojada.

—Vengo en son de paz—dijo intentando calmar a la castaña.

—Cana-san disculpe a Juvia pero irá a buscar algo— dijo fríamente Juvia dirigiéndose a estacionamiento cabizbaja bebiendo de su frappé, Lyon intentó seguirla pero Cana se lo impidió.

—Te atreves a estar a menos de dos metros cerca de ella y lo pagarás— le advirtió antes de salir de la cafetería pues no quiso ir con Juvia ya que sabía que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, pero por si a caso.

—¡¿Por qué me vas arrastrando contigo?!—gritó enojado Lyon a quien Cana llevaba sujetado de la camisa arrastrándolo por todo el pasillo.

—Por si acaso— contestó sin más con una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?—se preguntaba Juvia quien iba distraída por el estacionamiento.

—¿Por qué a Juvia le suceden estas cosas?—no notó cuando un auto estaba saliendo de su sitio e iba hacia ella.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó alguien mientras que se lanzaba contra la peliazul y la salvaba de ser atropellada.

—¿Qué no ves imbécil?—le gritó la persona misteriosa al conductor quien salió asustado a ver lo que ocurría.

—Lo...siento, los retrovisores están dañados y no la vi ¿está bien?— preguntó un tanto asustado al ver al tipo.

—Sí, ya lárgate— le dijo como orden a lo cual el conductor obedeció antes de que mojara sus pantalones por el miedo.

Juvia aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero ese " _Lárgate_ " lo reconocería en cualquiera parte, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y ahí estaba él, frente a ella.

—¿Gajeel-kun?— preguntó dudosa.

—Debes fijarte por dónde vas mocosa— le dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual Juvia no pudo evitar llorar, era él su amigo de la infancia era él justo en frente de ella.

—Oe Oe no llores, estoy aquí y yo...lo lamento—dijo cabizbajo pero sintió que unas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros para luego abrazarlo.

—Juvia se alegra que estés bien Gajeel-kun— dijo cariñosamente aún con lágrimas, lo cual conmovió a Gajeel quien correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llora, mientras Juvia pasaba sus manos por la espalda para consolarlo.

—Lo siento Juvia.

—No hay nada que sentir, gracias por salvar a Juvia...siempre.

.

.

.

Awwwwww ¿Les gustó? Juvia tuvo una vida difícil, creo que sobreexploté el Brotp Gajeel x Juvia, pero no importa, me encanta su relación de hermanos.

Gray bebé no es tu culpa uwu

¿Lyon el nuevo accionista? ¿Qué creen que sucederá?

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus sensuales reviews, me alegran mi alma de escritora cuando recibo uno, gracias.

—Lightkey27


	14. Explicaciones

_**14-El código del amor**_

 _ **Gruvia [Gray x Juvia]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los he utilizado para hacer esta historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Lo siento Juvia_

— _No hay nada que sentir, gracias por salvar a Juvia…siempre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Juvia!—escuchó que Cana le gritaba a lo lejos.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Gray quien saltó varios autos para llegar rápidamente al lado de la pelizaul.

—Juvia iba caminando distraída y no notó cuando el auto estaba saliendo de su lugar…Juvia lo siente, no quería preocuparlos…Juvia…Juvia…—miró a Gajeel y no pudo más, lágrimas caían por su rostro, Gray cambió su semblante de preocupación a uno de satisfacción, le alegra que Juvia haya encontrado a Gajeel y así poder saldar un poco del daño que él le había provocado, pues aunque Gajeel le haya dicho que no es su culpa, él no podía evitar tener esos pensamientos.

Cana veía algo confusa la escena, no conocía al tipo que estaba con Juvia, pero al parecer ella sí, fijó su vista en un albino que estaba presenciando la escena desde lejos y frunció el ceño ante ello, Gray notó el cambio de humor de Cana y se acercó a ella, mientras Juvia seguía llorando en brazos de Gajeel.

—¿Por qué Juvia estaba caminando sola en el estacionamiento?—cuestionó a la castaña sin dejar de mirar a los _hermanos_ y disimuladamente miró hacia donde Cana lo había hecho.

—Juvia está afectada por ver a ese imbécil de nuevo, pensé que necesitaría tiempo a solas y por eso estaba aquí— al igual que Gray no dejaba de ver al pelinegro y a la peliazul, pasado unos segundos se separaron y Juvia habló.

—Gajeel-kun…¿Por qué te alejaste de Juvia? ¿Juvia hizo algo malo? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—preguntó inocentemente al pelinegro con piercings quien la miró con compasión, cómo podía ella culparse por todo lo sucedido, en cierto modo le recordaba a Gray.

Gray por su parte sudó frío, debió haber imaginado que Juvia preguntaría algo de ese tipo, no había hablado con Gajeel para tener una coartada, maldijo mentalmente por su descuido e imploró a Dios para que Gajeel no dijera algo que lo comprometiera.

—Primero debes terminar de trabajar, lo demás te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a tu casa—dicho esto revolvió sus cabellos peliazules haciendo que Juvia hiciera un puchero tierno causando una risa en Gray.

—¡Me caes bien tío! Soy Cana, Cana Alberona, amiga casi hermana de Juvia—dijo sonriente Cana colocando su mano frente a Gajeel a modo de saludo.

Gajeel la inspeccionó antes de corresponder el saludo, se abalanzó contra ella y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias por estar con Juvia y no dejarla sola—dijo obviamente agradecido con ella por permanecer al lado de su hermanita.

Cana sólo sonrió maternalmente.

—Ha sido un gusto, es una buena chica, pero nos debes una explicación –le reclamó.

—Ge—he por supuesto—dijo sonriente.

.

.

.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día?—le cuestionó al albino que regresaba de haberse servido un café de su despacho, para sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás que había en la oficina.

—Todo ha salido bien, he logrado entrar en la junta directiva, aunque debí suponer que no serían fáciles de engañar, tener casi todas las acciones que Sabertooth deja a la venta es algo sospechoso al parecer—bebió de su taza con café caliente fijando su vista en la corta falda de su acompañante.

—No si lo haces de una forma impecable, localizar a los dueños de esas acciones fue fácil lo difícil fue convencerlos de que las vendieran, sin embargo debo admitir que tienes tus métodos para ello, al parecer todos tienen su precio—dijo leyendo una carpeta con la información que le habían dado a Lyon hoy la pelirosada para luego lanzársela junto con un libro tamaño enciclopedia a la cara del albino.

—¡Deja de mirarme así idiota!—le gritó totalmente roja de enfado.

—No sé por qué te enojas ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?—le dijo seductoramente acercándose a ella, pero recibió un buen rodillazo en sus partes nobles por su acto.

—Ni un poco—lo dijo secamente y aunque mentía, no iba a dejar que Lyon se aprovechara de ella...de nuevo, no, porque ella era una nueva Meredy y no se dejaría manipular por ningún hombre.

—¡Agh!—se quejó el chico quien estaba tirado en el piso con la mano en su entrepierna intentando bajar la sensación de dolor.

Meredy sonrió victoriosa, le dolía no poder echársele en brazos y estar con él, pero seguramente él la abandonaría al instante y ella no estaba preparada para ello.

—Supongo que has logrado averiguar algo acerca del funcionamiento de la empresa, al menos los proveedores que tiene y si alguno tiene relación con los códigos que la ciudad de Hosenka quiere—tomó asiento y disfrutaba del patético espectáculo que Lyon hacía.

—Eso te pasa por querer propasarte—le dijo divertida.

—M—maldita M—Meredy—seguía quejándose, debía admitir que sabía defenderse bien la chica, eso sólo lo hacía interesarse más en ella, ninguna mujer se resistía a los encantos de Lyon Vastia y su socia pelirosada no sería la excepción.

.

.

.

—¡¿Qué significa eso de que Lyon esté en Sabertooth?!—un Gray gritaba furioso a los que se encontraban en la oficina, después de dejar a Juvia con Cana y hacerla prometer que no dejaría que se acercase a Lyon ni que saldría del edificio hasta que él regresara fue a la agencia en busca de respuestas.

—Debimos haber visto venir eso, pero ni Natsu, Romeo o Wendy tenían acceso alguno a esa información, al parecer a los nuevos los mantienen en un área alejada de Lyon, además no podían arriesgarse a que los descubrieran—le explicaba Erza con semblante serio a Gray.

—Además gracias a ello ahora lo podemos tener más vigilado ¿No es cierto? Ahora que deberá pasar más tiempo en la empresa podremos vigilarlo sin que se nos escape nada y tratar de saber sus verdaderas intenciones—decía Lucy optimista.

—He estado analizando algunas alternativas para que Lyon esté trabajando allí o el por qué se querría hacer socio de Sabertooth—decía Levy leyendo una carpeta.

—Él dijo que tener las acciones de Fairy Tail era un reto para él, pero obviamente trae algo entre manos—un frustrado Gray se tomaba el cabello entre los dedos mientras tomaba asiento.

—Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Gajeel? No le he visto en todo el día—preguntó Levy.

—Bien, respecto a Gajeel, hay algo que deben saber—Gray estaba dispuesto a contarles todo acerca de lo ocurrido, pero alguien entró bruscamente y lo interrumpió.

—Yo les contaré lo que ocurrió—le dijo a Gray—Ya crees llevar mucha culpa sobre ti, es hora de que dejes de pensar así—le dio una sonrisa de esas que no solía dar a nadie.

Gajeel fijó su vista en cada persona que se encontraba en la oficina, cuando fijó su vista en Levy tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

—Erza, yo perdí la memoria en el ataque a la agencia de hace dos años, cuando finalmente creí estar recuperado me entregaron una pertenencia que al parecer llevaba siempre conmigo.

—¿Hablas de esa caja que traías a la oficina y que no dejabas que nadie la tocara?—le cuestionó la peliroja.

—Supongo que sí, el punto es que esa caja contenía casi toda mi vida con mi hermana, tenía cartas, pulseras, verás todo lo que una chica hace para demostrar esos lazos, pero yo la olvidé, no recordaba nada acerca de ella, viví así hasta esta tarde—respiró profundo para continuar su relato— en fin lo que trato de decir es que esa chica…Es Juvia Lockser—bien, finalmente lo había dicho ahora faltaba por ver las reacciones.

Erza tenía un semblante neutro, estaba analizando la información recibida, mientras que Lucy y Levy estaban con la boca abierta e inmediatamente giraron para ver a Erza.

—No sé qué decir Gajeel, estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a tu hermana, pero creo que esto se volvería muy personal para ti y no sé si puedas con ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—estaba confundido con las palabras de la directora.

—Que te relevo de tu cargo en este grupo, tienes prohibido tener información acerca del caso de Juvia, te conozco Gajeel y sé que eres muy impulsivo, sé que darías tu vida por aquellos que amas y me parece riesgoso el que estés en esta misión teniendo en cuenta tus lazos con Juvia.

—Erza…creo que estás exagerando—le decía Levy.

—Es cierto Erza, creo que Gajeel estría mejor si se mantiene dentro, puede que no haya estado desde el principio en la misión, pero ha demostrado ser una gran ayuda, no creo que debas revocarlo.

Gray sólo escuchaba atentamente cómo aquellas mujeres intentaban convencer a Erza de que no sacara a Gajeel de la misión, simplemente por estar relacionado con Juvia, eso significaba que si se enteraban de su relación con ella, lo alejarían de Juvia y eso no lo podía permitir, ella ha sufrido mucho e irse sin ninguna explicación no representaría nada bueno para ella, él la ama y no la abandonará por ninguna razón, pero realmente está en un aprieto.

—Yo no creo que deba irse—una cabellera peliazul hizo presencia en la oficina acompañado de una cabellera albina.

—¿Jellal?—preguntó Erza confundida—¿Estabas espiando la reunión?

—De ninguna manera, Yukino me dio el informe que Gajeel le presentó y te conozco muy bien para saber cómo ibas a reaccionar, Erza piénsalo si lo sacas te quedarás sin información, Gajeel es un buen confidente de Juvia, casi tanto como Cana Alberona, quizás le termine contando algo acerca de los códigos ya que Gray como guardaespaldas no tendría tanto acceso a ellos—le trató de convencer a la peliroja.

" _Si tan sólo supieras_ "—pensaron Gray y Gajeel a la vez.

—Bien, está bien sigues dentro, pero por favor Gajeel ten cuidado , si la quieres tanto como dices procura estar alerta a todo y hacer todo lo posible por protegerla—le dijo con calidez.

—Ge-he como siempre lo he hecho—dijo para tomar asiento.

—Hay algo más por lo que estás aquí ¿No es cierto Jellal?—cuestionó la directora.

—Me conoces muy bien querida—le guiñó un ojo a su amada haciendo que esta se ruborizara

— Rogue ha dado el informe del sujeto al que está vigilando—informó a los presentes, incluyendo a Natsu, Minerva, Romeo y Wendy quienes acababan de ingresar a la oficina.

—¿Y bien qué ha dicho?—cuestionó Lucy.

—Al parecer puede estar relacionado, no hace mucho se les ordenó atacar a Juvia Lockser junto a Cana Alberona, pero sabemos que el objetivo era Lockser, ese fue el encuentro que tuvieron Gray, Natsu y Rogue—el peliazul fijó su vista en los mencionados.

— Juvia Lockser fue víctima de un sedante que la dejó débil en el momento que la atacaron, investigamos y determinamos que fue colocada en el correo de ese día, lo tenían todo muy bien planeado al parecer tenían información de que se sabe defender muy bien.

—O simplemente no querían correr riesgos—dijo Levy.

—También es probable—le contestó Jellal.

—Días antes de la fiesta a Lockser le fue proporcionado un dardo con un fármaco que según los análisis que le realizaron nuestros especialistas deja a la persona incapaz de pensar y actuar con coherencia por un tiempo determinado, según esto gracias a que fue atendida de inmediato el fármaco no pudo esparcirse por completo por lo que el efecto duró pocas horas, este ataque fue muy simple por lo que pensamos que comparado con el primero quien podría estar detrás de él sería nuestro principal sospechoso sería Lyon Vastia a quien conocemos por sus ataques iniciales, tenemos en cuenta que a medida que pasa se vuelven más complejos y por último el ataque a la fiesta, pensamos que era muy temprano o muy apresurado para que se tratase de un ataque de Lyon y después de ver que está en Sabertooth no nos cabe duda de que ha sido otra persona, probablemente el responsable del primer ataque, por ahora debemos esperar a que Rogue se infiltre más y ya que Mira está de regreso podrá seguir de incógnita con Lyon, eso es todo por ahora chicos—informó Jellal a los presentes.

—Tengo la certeza de que Lyon querrá atacar desde la compañía, Gray debes cuidar a Juvia ahora más que nunca está corriendo peligro.

—Así lo haré Erza, no te preocupes.

— _Es esa confianza lo que me preocupa—_ pensó la pelirroja.

.

.

.

—Así que él es Gajeel, wow jamás lo hubiese imaginado, estoy ansiosa por lo que te vaya a decir cuando vayamos a casa—hablaba una castaña a la peliazul.

—Juvia está nerviosa por lo que le pueda decir Gajeel-kun, pero Juvia confía en que tiene una buena razón—dijo esperanzada en sus palabras.

—Juvia…—susurró Cana al escuchar el tono en que habló su hermana adoptiva.

—Señorita Lockser, tiene un paquete para usted—informó Virgo.

—¿Un paquete? Será mejor que esperes a Gray para abrirlo, ya sabes por si tiene alguna droga o explosivos quien sabe—le recomendó la Alberona.

—Juvia piensa que no hay que exagerar, pero le preguntará a Gray—sama de cualquier forma—dijo mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a escribir.

— _Gray-sama, Juvia ha recibido un paquete ¿qué recomienda hacer?_

—… _.._

— _¿Gray-sama?_

— _Juvia lo abrirá, pedirá a uno de los guardias que lo revise para evitar problemas._

—¿Qué te dijo?—le cuestionó Cana quien la acompañaba a la recepción a ver el dichoso paquete.

—Gray-sama no ha contestado—dijo algo deprimida—pero Juvia le dejó un mensaje para informarle de que lo abrirá junto con un guardia de seguridad-

— _Este guardaespaldas no está cuando su cliente más lo necesita—_ pensó Cana quien analizaba la situación.

—Virgo ¿Puedes decirle a Caprico que venga? Y que traiga el equipo de seguridad, dile que revisaremos un paquete.

—Por supuesto Cana-sama, en seguida lo llamaré—dijo mientras telefoneaba al cuartel de seguridad y pedía hablar con el mencionado.

—Me pregunto qué será lo que tenga ¿Qué fueron la última vez?—cuestionó Cana.

—Fueron unas rosas con una tarjeta que decía L…—se quedó callada por un momento y eso no pasó desapercibido para Cana—Juvia cree que pudo haber sido Lyon—dijo algo decaída.

—Te equivocas mi querida Juvia, no he enviado ningún paquete—informó una tercera voz.

—¡Lyon!/¡Bastardo!—gritaron Juvia y Cana, respectivamente.

Lyon ignoró sus gritos y prosiguió hablando.

—No he enviado nada para ti, qué mejor sorpresa que tenerme cerca de ti mi querida Juvia—dijo acercándose galantemente, por lo que no vio el pie de Cana dirigiéndose a sus partes nobles.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos, bastardo!—gritó enfadada dejando a Lyon en el suelo quejándose de dolor

—No…de nuevo—chilló éste mientras se agarraba el frente de su pantalón.

—Ni siquiera Juvia pudo haberlo hecho mejor, gracias Cana-san—dijo Juvia divertida.

—Señorita Lockser ¿me mandó a llamar?—cuestionó Caprico quien miraba divertido la escena pues lo había presenciado todo.

—Sí, gracias por venir Caprico-san, Juvia ha recibido un paquete y como Gray-sama no está, Juvia ha decidido abrirlo bajo su supervisión, porque Juvia confía en usted—le dijo sonriente.

Caprico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de la peliazul, le recordaba de alguna manera a su hija fallecida.

—Muy bien me encargaré de ello—dijo a disposición.

—Aquí está el paquete, Juvia-sama—dijo Virgo con la caja en las manos.

—¡Virgo no deberías tomarlo así, puede ser peligroso!—le gritó exaltada Cana.

—No se preocupe Cana-sama sé cómo manejar este tipo de asuntos, Caprico-san lo dejo en sus manos—colocó la caja frente al mencionado quien la tomó y la colocó en el suelo para luego sacar de su chaqueta papelitos semejantes a los que Gray tenía en aquella ocasión, pareció satisfecho con el color que adquirieron seguidamente se colocó los guantes y abrió la caja la cual contenía.

—¡Un papel!—gritó Cana.

Caprico tomó la hoja y nuevamente utilizó los papelitos junto con varios instrumentos, una vez culminada su labor se dirigió a Juvia.

—Está libre de fármacos y de sustancias extrañas, al parecer es una carta escrita a mano para usted, Juvia-sama—le dijo dándole la carta a Juvia quien la recibió.

—Muchas gracias por todo Caprico-san, puede ir a su puesto, gracias a usted también Virgo-san.

—Para servirle—contestaron ambos viendo cómo la peliazul se iba junto con su amiga.

—¿Sólo una carta?—cuestionó Virgo a su acompañante.

—Presiento que esa carta será el inicio de la tormenta—contestó Caprico algo pensativo.

—Pues esa carta la trajo un sujeto de la agencia de correos.

—No lo creo así, deberé investigar, iré a ver los vídeos, me retiro que tenga buenas tardes Virgo-san.

—Igualmente Caprico.

.

.

.

—¿Juvia qué dice la carta?

—Juvia ya la leerá Cana, tranquila.

La carta parecía inofensiva, sin embargo no tenía remitente, sólo destinatario, Juvia se quedó viéndola, cómo si el contenido de la carta fuera de alguna manera a dañarla.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Ábrela ya!—exclamó Cana.

—No se alarme Cana-san—Juvia abrió el sobre en dónde sólo había una nota con un escrito, tomó la nota y comenzó a leer.

" _Ten cuidado con Fullbuster, no confíes en él" –L_

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quién es Fullbuster? ¿Por qué te tienes que cuidar? Más importante aún ¿Quién es L?—cuestionó Cana confundida ante lo escrito en la carta

Juvia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, L debería saber quiénes están en su círculo social, ella no conocía a nadie de nombre o apellido Fullbuster, sin embargo él parecía estar pendiente de ella y el que le mandara una nota con eso la inquietaba mucho

—¿Juvia? ¡Oi Juvia!—Cana chasqueaba los dedos en frente de la cara de la peliazul hasta que la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Dijo algo Cana—san?

—¿Te preocupa esa nota? Para serte sincera ese L me da miedo, creo que te tiene muy bien vigilada para saber que no conoces a nadie con ese nombre o ¿me equivoco?

—No, usted tiene razón Cana-san, Juvia no conoce a nadie así Juvia…Juvia tiene miedo—dijo mirando hacia la nada siendo aprisionada por un abrazo brindado por Cana.

—Yo estoy aquí y ahora Gajeel también lo está, no debes temer Juvia—le dijo en un tono maternal que no todos los días se ve.

.

.

—Así que Fullbuster ¿eh?—dijo un albino que escuchaba detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Juvia.

.

.

.

—¡Argh! ¡L-Loke-sama!–exigía una muy excitada Aries mientras que Loke estaba detrás de ella haciéndola disfrutar como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

Loke Spirit no era un hombre que buscaba amor, su vida había sido muy difícil, había perdido muchas personas importante para él, la última voluntad de su hermana fue que eliminara a quienes iban tras de ella, pero él poco caso hizo y terminó perdiéndola, Karen Spirit murió por su culpa, de hecho estaba cien por ciento seguro que si hubiese matado a Jellal Fernándes cuando debió hacerlo, la culpa no estaría corriendo por su sangre, ciertamente para llegar a ese tipo ha tenido que hacer de todo a lo largo de su vida, aceptar humillaciones, traicionar amigos, eliminar enemigos, hacer alianzas peligrosas, pero beneficiosas para su objetivo, cuándo iba a tener tiempo para encontrar el amor, sí, él ya se veía a sus veintiséis años, sin ninguna mujer a su lado, pero no contaba con que la vida le traería luz en su oscura vida, conocer a Aries es lo mejor que le ha pasado y es lo que más protege en su vida, después de tener que hacer una alianza con unos tal oración seis fue donde la vio, ella era la mano derecha de aquella albina llamada Ángel, no supo cómo reaccionar simplemente sabía que ella le deseaba tanto como él en ese momento, por lo que aceptó trabajar con ellos además de darle una numerosa cantidad de dinero, con tal de emplear a Aries y a un par de gemelos entre sus hombres, a Oración Seis poco le importaba lo que hicieran con esos tres, el dinero había hablado y así fue como Aries pasó a ser suya, los gemelos géminis son de los mejores entre sus tropas, tienen técnicas de camuflaje infalibles que han ayudado mucho en el espionaje para Loke.

—¡Loke-sama!

Esos gemidos eran lo que le volvían loco, sabía que ahora ella era de él y que él era completamente de ella, nunca se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Aries y de estar con ella, pudo sentir su respiración agitada por el placentero orgasmo que acababan de tener, sus respiraciones hiperventiladas sólo demostraban la pasión con la que habían _Hecho el amor_ porque eso no fue sólo sexo, fueron dos almas devastadas complementándose entre ellas, alimentándose del cuerpo del otro, amándose…

— _Te amo, Aries_

Le susurró a su oído, tras escuchar esas palabras ella buscó su mirada en él y Loke pudo ver a aquellos ojos cafés que comenzaban a cristalizarse por esas lágrimas que comenzó a derramar, veía felicidad en ellos y eso era lo que le importaba.

— _Yo también te amo, Loke_

Le dijo aún unida a él, levantándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios y sellas aquella declaración que había hecho hace unos segundos, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró directo a los ojos.

 _No importa a dónde vayas, ni en dónde te encuentres, yo siempre estaré para ti, esperándote toda la eternidad de ser necesario, Loke, te has convertido en el aire que necesito para vivir, eres todo lo que no buscaba, pero que llegó a mi vida y me indicó que te necesitaba, Loke, te amo._

Un abrazo fue lo que siguió tras aquellas palabras que habían taladrado en lo profundo de su ser, él haría lo mismo y más por ella, definitivamente había encontrado a la indicada.

 _Gracias…gracias por estar conmigo, perdóname por la vida a la que te he llevado, perdóname por no poder prometerte un futuro seguro… perdóname._

Se había quebrado, Aries le daba todo y él ni siquiera podría decirle hasta mañana, porque si sus enemigos no trataban de matarlo en medio de la noche, de seguro en la mañana habría una bomba en su coche.

Tenía que disfrutar cada minuto con ella, porque podría ser el último.

 _Soy feliz siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo, nada más importa Loke._

Esa noche Loke agradecía a quien fuera que le haya enviado a Aries a su vida, porque ahora tenía una razón más por la que luchar.

.

.

.

—Ya es muy tarde y Gajeel no ha llegado ¿será que no vendrá?—preguntó Cana a Juvia quien estaba haciendo té, pero se encontraba muy distraída.

—¡Hey Juvia!—le gritó la morena haciendo volver a Juvia en sí.

—Cana-san no asuste a Juvia—dijo viendo que su té casi se convertía en vapor por completo.

—Sigues pensando en lo de Fullbuste, deja de preocuparte Juvia, sé que eres muy fuerte y difícilmente podrían hacerte daño, además ahora tienes a Gray, él estará protegiéndote, no tienes de qué preocuparte Juvia.

—Es sólo que… ¿y si Juvia vuelve a caer? ¿Cana-san estará con Juvia verdad? Juvia no quiere pasar por lo mismo…Juvia no quiere ser lastimada…Juvia sólo quiere…tener un poco de felicidad, gastar su pequeña dosis de alegría que le fue otorgada en la vida—dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

 _Juvia_

Fue lo que pensó el joven "Fuyasaki", quien había entrado a la casa y al no ver a nadie en la sala se dirigió a la cocina dónde antes de entrar pudo escuchar a Juvia hablar.

—Vamos Juvia, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, y Gajeel también.

Gray dirigió su mirada a su acompañante que tenía el rostro duro, sí, él también había escuchado a Juvia.

—¿Hola?—Gray entró a la cocina haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

—¡Gray!/¡Gray-sama!—gritaron las chicas.

—¿Gajeel-kun está aquí?—cuestionó inmediatamente la peliazul al recién llegado.

—Aquí estoy…hermanita—Gajeel recibió a Juvia con los brazos abiertos y ella no dudó en lanzarse contra él, había esperado tanto por esto que casi parecía irreal.

—Esto está sucediendo ¿verdad? Gajeel-kun está junto a Juvia ¿Cierto? –cuestionaba al pelinegro.

—Aquí estoy y aquí estaré siempre Juvia, lamento todo el daño que te hice, lamento el cómo te traté yo sólo…yo sólo quiero que me perdones Juvia.

—Juvia no tiene nada que perdonar, ella es feliz si Gajeel-kun está junto a ella—calló pues no quería sonar exigente en cuanto a las razones de su ida.

Gajeel río, pues sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Juvia.

—No te preocupes, te contaré todo, vamos a la sala.

.

.

.

—Ahora dinos ¿qué sucedió? Déjame decirte que esta muchacha lo ha pasado muy mal—comenzó a hablar Cana.

—Bien—respiró hondo— ¿sabes cuál era mi trabajo?—le preguntó a Juvia.

—Juvia sabe que Gajeel-kun trabajaba…trabaja en una agencia del país, aunque nunca supo cual—contestó la peliazul.

—Y por ahora no puedes saberlo, estaría poniendo tu vida en peligro si lo supieras, el punto es que…hace dos años la agencia recibió un ataque con una bomba, en la que murieron varios de mis compañeros…yo estaba ahí ese día.

Gajeel pudo notar como el rostro de Gray se tensó y la forma en que sus puños se contrajeron.

 _Silencio_

—G-gajeel-kun.

—Déjame continuar, hubo muertos y muchos heridos de gravedad, yo fui uno de ellos, creo que estuve en coma varios meses y cuando desperté…no recordaba nada.

La cara de asombro de Juvia lo decía todo, nadie hablaba, nadie quería interrumpir el relato del pelinegro.

—A medida que los días pasaban mi memoria iba recuperándose y finalmente cuando creí haberla recuperado por completo recibí esto—sacó la cajita que tenía guardada con él desde ese día.

Juvia lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, Gajeel siempre se quejaba de lo cursi que era ella y le pedía que se dejara de tonterías cuando hacías esos brazaletes de la amistad y hermandad, con la excusa de que era la representación de que estarían juntos siempre.

—No la recordaba en mis pertenencias, pero yo…siempre la llevaba conmigo, el día de la explosión estaba con ella, de no haber sido por esto yo no habría recordado a mi hermana ni estaría aquí –las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por parte de todos los presentes, pero definitivamente ninguno competía con las de Juvia Lockser, la mujer estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas que parecía no tener fin.

—Por eso ahora Juvia yo Gajeel Redfox te prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti hermana, siempre estaré cuando más me necesites y siempre tendrás a alguien en quien confiar –dijo de rodillas y con la cabeza baja ante Juvia quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala.

—G-Gajeel-kun

—Y para que sea oficial usaré esto—abrió la cajita y sacó unos brazaletes que tenían las iniciales de J.L &G.R brotherhood.

—Lo usaré siempre y espero que tú también lo hagas, Juvia.

—¡Gajeel-kun! ¡Gracias! Gracias por volver, gracias, gracias Juvia te extrañó mucho, pero ahora estás aquí…gracias—dijo envuelta en sus brazos-

—Ge-he—la risilla de Gajeel fue lo único que se escuchó.

—Bien esto ha sido muy emotivo en verdad, pero—Cana buscó con la mirada a Gray –Debemos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?—cuestionó el peliazabache.

—Hoy Juvia recibió un paquete ¿qué no has visto tu móvi?—le cuestionó con cierta voz autoritaria Cana a Gray.

Gray sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y lo encendió, un chasquido de lengua fue lo que escuchó esto por parte de Cana, una vez encendido vio los mensajes de Juvia y la miró inmediatamente.

—¿Qué tenía el paquete?—cuestionó alterado.

—¡Oh vamos! No te hagas el preocupado ahora, estuviste todo el día quien sabe dónde y ni siquiera pudiste contestarle a Juvia en verdad que tú… en fin sólo era una carta—dijo Cana .

—¡¿La abrieron así porque sí?!—gritó exaltado.

—¡No seas idiota Gray!—le gritó Cana.

—Juvia le envió un mensaje a Gray-sama indicándole lo que ella iba a hacer –dijo en voz apenas audible Juvia a Gray, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Gajeel .

—Lo siento ¿qué hicieron con el paquete?—preguntó un poco más calmado.

—Juvia le pidió a Caprico-san que lo revisara con cuidado y el realizó una serie de pruebas con identificadores de sustancias y al parecer todas resultaron negativas, así que Virgo-san le entregó la carta a Juvia y ella la leyó junto con Cana-

—¿Y qué decía la carta? ¿Quién la enviaba?

—Lyon-san estaba cuando Caprico estaba revisando el paquete, pero no hizo nada –Juvia soltó una risita al recordar lo que hizo.

—Lo que ella quiere decir es que la nota la enviaba "L" –dijo finalmente.

—Dinos ya qué decía la carta mujer—gruñó Gajeel.

—Decía _Ten cuidado con Fullbuster, no confíes en él_ –contestó Juvia haciendo a Gray permanecer estático por varios minutos.

—Creo que Gray y yo haremos una alianza por ti Juvia—comentó rápidamente Gajeel, intentando hacer reaccionar a Gray.

—¿Alianza? ¿Qué clase de alianza?—cuestionó Cana.

—Una para proteger a Juvia, no es posible que alguien la esté espiando y que no sepamos quien sea ¿Qué dices Fu-Fuyasaki? ¿Aceptas? Necesitarás apoyo—Gajeel contuvo la respiración al casi revelar el nombre de Gray, quien afortunadamente ya había salido de su transe.

—Acepto—dijo un aparentemente confiado Gray, pero que por dentro estaba con una gran confusión en su cabeza.

 _¿Quién le ha enviado esa nota a Juvia? ¿Quién sabe de mi identidad? ¿Sabrán de la agencia también?_

—Bueno, vendré por la mañana Juvia, Gray cuídala—fue la advertencia que recibió el peliazabache por parte de Gajeel.

—Bien es hora de irnos a dormir, ha sido un largo día y mañana lo será aún más, tenemos reunión con Freed Justine y tú Gray, debes venir con nosotros, así que a descansar –invitó Cana recibiendo un alegre ¡Hai! Por parte de Juvia y un "Ajá" por parte de Gray.

Definitivamente, sería un largo día.

.

.

.

N/A: Pequeña aclaración, Juvia es dueña de una corporación llamada Fairy, la agencia se llama Fairy Tail, pero también se le conoce como Fairy, la compañía donde están Juvia, Cana y Rufus se llama Sabertooth, lo digo porque puede que me haya confundido al momento de escribirlo y por ende confundirlos a ustedes, gracias por leer nwn

Quiero agradecer a Dana, a Lymar Vastia, a Silvia, a Flor, a Guest ¿) leer la historia, por dejar un review y apoyarme en la historia nwn ¡Muchas gracias!


	15. Sucesos

**Capítulo 15**

 **"Sucesos"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a DanaLovesOhana ¡Y que la deshonra caiga sobre mí al confundir su cumpleaños! *creí que era hoy* TnT Espero que hayas tenido un buen día *la abraza* \nwn/**

 **N/A: Este es el capítulo más random que he escrito D': sin embargo aún tengo la esperanza de que les guste c:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Esto es tan frustrante! ¿Quién podría saber acerca de la identidad de Gray? No quiero sonar acusadora, pero es posible que tengamos a un infiltrado en la agencia, la otra opción...no se me ocurre una mejor—Levy tenía el tablero frente a ella totalmente lleno de fórmulas, teorías, hipótesis. Desde que recibió la llamada de Gajeel que le informó acerca de la carta que recibió Juvia, no puedo evitar el no investigar a fondo.

—Levy-chan, debes tranquilizarte un poco, no es bueno que te estreses tanto y con respecto a tus hipótesis...creo que lo del infiltrado no estaría del todo trillado ¿Qué dices Erza? –Lucy, quien se encontraba presente cuando Gajeel dio la noticia decidió ayudar a Levy en lo que pudiera.

—Realmente, no me gusta desconfiar de mi equipo, todos somos nakamas*, no creo que alguien tenga las agallas suficiente para vendernos, aunque debemos considerar el que lo estén haciendo bajo amenazas—expuso la pelirroja.

—Entonces es un hecho, tenemos a un infiltrado en la agencia—Prosiguió Jellal

—La cuestión es... ¿Quién es?—dijo Lucy en voz alta.

—Esperemos a que Gray y Gajeel lleguen, necesitamos más detalles, por lo menos saber con exactitud lo poco que Juvia les dijo—dijo Erza quien comenzaba a leer algunas carpetas frente a ella.

—¿Por qué alguien nos traicionaría?—cuestionó Levy en un murmuro, deprimida por la situación.

.

.

.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo en la oficina de Juvia?!—gritó alterada la peliazul, pues el que encontrara a un albino vestido solamente con sus pantalones y calzado haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio, no es lo que le gustaría encontrar en su oficina.

—¿No te gusta?—Lyon la miró intentando seducirla mientras seguía haciendo abdominales, soltando pequeños jadeos para distraer a Juvia.

Juvia no pudo evitar llevar su mirada al abdomen del chico y se detuvo viendo cómo con cada abdominal sus pantalones se ajustaban y hacían énfasis en esas bien trabajadas piernas, siguió subiendo su vista por la longitud de ellas y terminó viendo fijamente los brazos tan tonificados que poseía aquel idiota albino, tal como ella lo había denominado, porque sólo alguien que no aprecia su vida entra a su oficina sin permiso.

Lyon seguía _ejercitándose_ sin importarle el que Juvia lo estuviese viendo, creía disponer de esa oficina como si fuese un gimnasio personal, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Juvia había caminado sigilosamente detrás de él, la expresión de la chica no mostraba más que enojo.

 _ **Un profundo enojo**_

—Lyon Vastia—dijo con voz tenebrosa, al estilo psicópata y tras eso el mencionado palideció cuando escuchó aquella voz y detuvo sus acciones.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en la oficina de Juvia sin su permiso?!—la mirada del demonio, eso es lo que Lyon vio en los ojos azules de Juvia.

—V-Verás Juvia y-yo— en ese momento Lyon se arrepentía de haber seguido el plan de Meredy, la maldijo mentalmente por esta ridícula idea y se reprendió a sí mismo por haberse dejado convencer.

 _ **°°Flashback°°**_

— _Debo encontrar la forma en que Gray deje a Juvia, sin él en mi camino ella caerá a mis pies—decía cómodamente mientras golpeaba la pera* que tenía en su oficina._

 _Meredy estaba viendo el entrenamiento de Lyon, ya se había acostumbrado a que el albino hiciera alguna rutina de ejercicios mientras estaba en su oficina, pero lo que realmente le causó gracia fue el que creyera que si apartaba a Gray del lado de Juvia esta sucumbiría a sus_ _ **encantos**_ _no pudo evitar soltar una risa, que no pasó desapercibida para el chico, quien al escuchar la risa de Meredy detuvo su entrenamiento_

— _¿De qué te ríes?—nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le encantaba escucharla reír, quizás por esta ocasión sea él el motivo._

— _¿Acaso soñaste alguna fantasía conmigo mientras me veías entrenando? –le preguntó seductoramente, tomando una botella de agua y comenzando a beberla._

 _Lyon era un hombre atractivo, de eso no había duda, tenía una mirada muy coqueta y un cuerpo muy trabajado, es por eso que no podía desviar su mirada que estaba posaba en su abdomen, sin embargo eso no le era suficiente para seducirla, era aquella actitud arrogante y egocéntrica lo que le quitaba sus mejores puntos, en ese momento un brillante plan pasó por su cabeza._

— _Tienes razón Lyon, no he podido evitar pensar que estás cerca de la perfección, eres un hombre inteligente, con dinero y además eres muy guapo, todo lo que una mujer desea encontrar en alguien, eres el partido perfecto, de hecho casi lamento el ser lesbiana y no poder fantasear como quisiera contigo...pero sabes a quién si le gustan los hombres—preguntó muy, pero muy coqueta Meredy._

 _Lyon estaba sorprendido por aquella declaración, pero no se preocupaba, sabía que si seguía insinuándosele a Meredy ella dejaría ese lado y correría a sus pies, aquellas palabras sólo lograron alzar más su ego, sonrió pues estaba claro que ninguna mujer se resistía a él, y Meredy no era la excepción, pensó en la pregunta que Meredy lo hizo y se dio por vencido al no encontrar respuesta a ella._

— _No tengo idea dime a quién le gusta los hombres— se acercó peligrosamente a Meredy quien no retrocedió, pues si lo hacía estaría demostrando que Lyon la afectaba y es, no es cierto._

 _Lyon tomó su mentón y lo levantó cuidadosamente para que los ojos esmeralda de Meredy estuvieran mirándolo sólo a él._

— _Te gustará lo que te ofrezco, tanto que dejarás ese gusto por las mujeres que tienes, ya lo verás—eso último lo dijo sobre sus labios._

 _Meredy tuvo que contener la respiración para evitar jadear por la acción del chico, se había equivocado, Lyon Vastia aún seguía afectándola, pero como buena Milkovich que es no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente._

— _A Juvia Lockser—dijo cuando él se alejó y fue por su camiseta._

— _¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó confundido._

— _Si utiliza tus efectivos encantos sobre ella, terminará a Gray sin dudarlo—expuso intentando no burlarse de sus palabras la pelirosa._

— _Seducir a Juvia Lockser—Lyon estuvo meditándolo, nunca lo había pensado, es decir no estaba en sus planes el volver a estar con aquella peliazul a la que alguna vez había engañado._

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿No te consideras lo suficientemente atractivo para hacer que olvide a Gray de una vez por todas?—lo retó Meredy y sabía que dio en el blanco, disparar hacia el orgullo de un hombre resulta totalmente efectivo._

— _Muy bien lo haré ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

 _Lo que Lyon no sabe, es que a una mujer enamorada lo que más le molesta más que nada en el mundo es que su ex-novio trate de volver con ella, cuando sabe que tiene novio, pero desde luego no sería ella quien se lo dijera, él se daría cuenta de la peor forma._

 _ **°°Fin del Flashback°°**_

—Buenos días Virgo ¿está Juvia en su oficina?—Cana quien había terminado su reunión con Rufus decidió buscar a Juvia para que fueran a almorzar juntas.

—Juvia-sama llegó hace poco a su oficina junto con Gray-san, pero él fue a la cafetería por el almuerzo ya que al parecer Juvia-sama tiene mucho papeleo atrasado.

—¡Oh! está bien iré a decirle que… —¡Ahhhh!—un grito muy femenino se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo.

—¡Juvia!—gritaron Cana y Gray quien venía con los almuerzos, pero se los encargó a Virgo y corrió junto a Cana para ver qué sucedió con Juvia.

Gray pateó la puerta y de un solo golpe logró abrirla, no había tiempo para revisar si estaba con seguro o no, y lo que vio o más bien vieron, porque Cana también estaba allí fue... ¿extraño?

Juvia tenía a Lyon bajo ella mientras le hacia una llave de la que estaba seguro necesitabas mucha flexibilidad para que no te doliera, fijó su vista en Lyon y vio que estaba golpeado, tenía varios moretones en el rostro y por alguna razón no llevaba camisa, lo que hizo enfurecer a Gray.

Después de haber estado en la agencia, fue inmediatamente con Juvia, habían quedado para almorzar juntos y se encuentra con esto.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Lyon?!—gritó muy, pero muy molesto Gray por el hecho de que Lyon estuviese en la oficina de Juvia, pero en realidad lo que más le molestaba era que las piernas de Juvia estuviesen sobre el cuello del albino y que su corta falda se estuviese subiendo cada vez más y el albino estuviese... ¿sonriendo? Cómo...si disfrutara esa tortura.

—¡Gray-sama!—Juvia soltó inmediatamente a Lyon y este se quejó por el dolor, se levantó del suelo e intentó verse arreglada alisándose la falta.

—Juvia ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—cuestionó Cana algo desconcertada con la escena que acababa de ver.

—¿Por qué Lyon está aquí? ...¿debajo de ti?—cuestionó aún con expresión de desconcierto.

—Ju-Juvia lo puede explicar, Juvia había terminado con algunos documentos y se dirigía a su oficina, pero cuando entró vio a Lyon-san y él estaba entrenando y quiso acercársele a Juvia y no tenía ropa, sólo esos pantalones y Juvia se enojó mucho porque nadie puede entrar a la oficina de Juvia y mucho menos ensuciarla con sudor que no es de ella o de Gray-sama y –y… —Juvia había hablado tan rápido que dudaba que le hubiesen entendido, miró a Cana para asegurarse y ella estaba ...¿riendo?

—¡Qué idiota!—se burlaba Cana—No te preocupes Juvia, me alegro que _ **...¡no dejaras que ensuciara tu oficina!**_ ¡Eso significa que ese grito fue tuyo! — señaló al albino mientras seguía burlándose de él, pues Juvia era muy inocente para darse cuenta de que si Lyon hubiese cumplido sus intenciones ella no estaría diciendo eso, era obvio que ese fue un intento de seducción de Lyon, pero lo que él no sabía era que a Juvia, definitivamente no le gusta que estén sin permiso en su oficina.

Juvia sintió un gran alivio al ver que Cana se había tomado las cosas a bien, fijó su vista en Gray y deseó no haberlo hecho, pues la expresión del rostro que tenía daba algo de miedo.

—¿Gray-sama?—cuestionó algo asustada— ¿Está bien?

Gray reunió a toda su voluntad para no asustar a Juvia, sabía que cuando se enojaba su mirada podía matar a cualquier criminal o en este caso a un albino.

—Estoy muy bien—dijo intentando sonar con voz normal al parecer había funcionado.

—He traído el almuerzo yo me encargaré de Lyon, pueden ir sin mi—les dijo suavizando su tono de voz.

—¡Es cierto! Juvia vamos debemos arreglar todo para la llegada de Freed con Rufus, gracias Gray nos vemos, dale su merecido –dijo Cana a la vez que salía tirando de Juvia dejando a Gray y a Lyon solos.

Gray tenía una expresión sombría en sus ojos.

¿De verdad Lyon lo creía tan idiota? Puede que Juvia no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, pero él si.

—Así que entraste a la oficina de Juvia a entrenar—dijo con voz tétrica Gray, pero se sorprendió al ver que Lyon aún seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa y... ¿una hemorragia nasal?

—Gray—dijo el albino mirando hacia el techo con cara de felicidad —¿Esa chica era la tímida Juvia?—Gray no entendió su pregunta, más bien le molestó el hecho de que siguiera pensando en _**SU**_ chica.

—¡¿A qué te refieres idiota?! Más te vale que quites esa horrible y estúpida sonrisa de tu cara y comiences a decirme qué es lo que pretendías hacer con Juvia –exclamó enojado.

Lyon consiguió salir de su trance y miró a Gray arrogantemente.

—Gray acabo de cumplir una de mis mayores fantasías gracias a Juvia—dijo volviendo a tener esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Aquellas palabras no podían más que dejar a Gray estupefacto para luego ponerse furioso.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir maldito?!—gritó a la vez que le daba un certero golpe en la cara a Lyon.

—Juvia ha cambiado mucho, ya no es aquella tímida muchacha a la que engañé alguna vez, ahora es más...salvaje y no sabes cuánto me gusta eso Gray, ten cuidado porque iré tras de ella—dijo limpiándose la sangre que había obtenido gracias al golpe de Gray.

—¡Tú, idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—una tremenda paliza es la que Lyon se llevó ese día, una por parte de Gray y otra por parte de Juvia.

Cualquiera diría que Lyon jamás se volvería acercar a aquella pareja, pero no, Lyon Vastia había descubierto su lado masoquista y sólo juvia podía complacerlo.

Lyon no sólo buscaría a Juvia por los códigos, ahora también por interés personal.

.

.

.

—Ese idiota, en el peor de los casos puede que esté disfrutando de la golpiza que le dio Juvia—decía Meredy mientras revisaba algunos libros en la oficina de Lyon y bebía una copa de vino, cortesía de la reserva personal del mismo.

Había leído por encima varios títulos de libros, se dirigió entonces al escritorio y después de revisar los primeros compartimientos encontró uno secreto, lo levantó con cuidado pues tenía un fondo oculto y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—Pero ¿Qué carajos?—dijo sacando varios látigos, tiras de cera y varios juguetes sexuales de aquel compartimiento.

Meredy no sabía si reír, asustarse o huir.

—¡Ese idiota está enfermo!—dijo ruborizada mientras seguía inspeccionando el escritorio.

—Pero,creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de él—dijo tomando una fotografía que encontró en el escritorio.

—Mi adorado tormento, eres un idiota masoquista.

.

.

.

—¿Freed-san ya está aquí? ¿Cuándo llegó a Magnolia?—preguntó la peliazul quien estaba almorzando con Cana.

—Llegó hoy en la mañana, Rufus habló con él, pero al parecer está muy agotado por el viaje, así que se reunirá con nosotros mañana, debemos revisar las propuestas y convencer a Freed de invertir en Magnolia.

—Quizás darle un recorrido por la ciudad funcione, ya sabe cuáles son sus preferencias y Magnolia tiene a muchos chicos guapos –dijo con una sonrisa Juvia.

—¿Ya te he dicho que me gusta como piensas querida?—dijo Cana hacia Juvia.

—¡Hai!—respondió alegre, estaba segura que conseguirían convencer a Freed Justine de hacer negocios en Magnolia, eso no sólo significaría más popularidad para la ciudad, sino que también representaba grandes oportunidades de empleo para las personas... para aquellas que quedaron sin trabajo por su culpa.

Cana había notado el cambio de humor en Juvia.

—Hey ¿Qué sucede?—le dijo de forma cariñosa.

—J-Juvia recordó algo, no es nada—dijo con voz afligida dejando a Cana meditando por unos segundos.

—¿Es porque aún te sientes culpable por lo de los empleados de la empresa?—le cuestionó y supo que había acertado cuando Juvia se encogió de hombros y sus ojos estaban lagrimosos.

—Oi Oi ¿Qué te hemos dicho? Estamos contigo, recuérdalo, nos tienes a Gray, a mí y ahora tienes a Gajeel, ya no estarás sola –le dijo pasando su mano por el brazo de Juvia buscando tranquilizarla.

Se escuchaban varios gritos a las afuera de la empresa.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntaron los que se encontraban en la cafetería.

—¡Hay varios manifestantes afuera! ¡Al parecer es algo relacionado con la llegada de Freed Justine!—gritó uno de los empleados.

Caprico había entrado al lugar y buscó a Juvia con la mirada.

—Debemos irnos Juvia-sama—dijo ayudándola a levantarse de su asiento.

—¿Por qué debe irse?—preguntó Cana quitándole las palabras de la boca a Juvia.

—Esas personas son de las pocas que aún siguen resentidas por lo de la empresa de José-san—informó Caprico dejando a Juvia paralizada.

—En ese caso Juvia ve con Caprico Rufus y yo nos encargaremos—le indicó Cana, pero Juvia no se movía.

—No, Cana-san, Juvia se enfrentará a ellos—dijo totalmente decidida a dar la cara.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños Dana!**_

 _ **\o/**_

 _ **Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, que hayas tenido un excelente cumpleaños, eres una persona que tengo poco tiempo de conocer, bueno por escrito jeje (?, sin embargo te admiro mucho como persona, como estudiante, como escritora, muchas felicidades Dana nwn.**_


	16. La historia de un chico

" **El código del amor"**

 **Capítulo 16 "La historia de un chico"**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia por su parte es de mi completa autoría.**

.

.

.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que te encargarás de ellos? — espetó Cana alterada

—De ninguna manera permitiré que salgas a enfrentarte a esa gente enferma, sólo van a lastimarte, ve inmediatamente con Caprico y quédate en un lugar seguro.

—¡No Cana-san! Juvia ha dicho que se los confrontará –rápidamente corrió fuera del edificio y cerró la puerta, luego se dirigió a una especie de cerradura electrónica que había cerca de la caja de electricidad, presionó algunos botones y casi al instante todas los accesos al edificio fueron bloqueados.

—¡Juvia, maldita sea! –Cana intentaba abrir la puerta de la cafetería, pero era inútil.

—No hay forma de salir o entrar, ha activado los códigos de emergencia que bloquean al edificio –comunicó Caprico con las manos empuñadas.

—¡Juvia abre la puerta! –gritó una vez más Cana, pero la peliazul ya estaba rumbo a la multitud que la esperaba.

Cuando estaba cerca varias de las personas la reconocieron y comenzaron a insultarla

—¡Ahí está! –gritó uno

—¡¿Ahora quieres hacerte más rica con Freed Justine? ¡Perra! –le tiraron una lata que ella pudo haber esquivado, sin embargo no lo hizo.

—Juvia quiere hablar con ustedes y… —¡No queremos nada de ti! –una piedra le dio en la pierna y al igual que la lata, la pudo haber evitado.

—Por favor escúchenla, ella de verdad está arrepentida, les quiere dar empleo, sus intenciones con el señor Justine es para beneficio de Magnolia.

—¡No te creemos nada maldita! Por tu culpa mi esposo murió ¿estás feliz? –Juvia reconoció a esa mujer, era la que años atrás le había culpado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Ju-Juvia lo lamenta —¡No queremos tu limosna! Vete de aquí, sólo estás quitándole el dinero a Magnolia—y sin poder escapar una lluvia de piedras y latas comenzó a caer sobre ella, pero Juvia no se movía, simplemente esperaba por la sensación de dolor que le provocaban los objetos, después de unos minutos cayó debido a que ya no podía permanecer más de pie, tenía algunas cortadas que comenzaron a sangrar y sus piernas ya no aguantaban su peso.

 _Quizás Juvia debió hacer esto desde un principio, entregarse a ellos, Juvia debió saber que no aceptarían su ayuda, este es el final apropiado para alguien como Juvia que solamente ha traído desgracia a quienes la rodean._

 _Esto es todo…_

—¡Juvia! –Cana golpeaba el cristal impotente, al ver cómo su amiga era agredida.

—¡Juvia!-gritaba Gray desde lo alto de la ventana de la oficina de Juvia.

—¡A un lado malditos! ¡Llegué yo!–Gajeel llegó repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra a quienes se interpusieran en su camino, claro que la pistola que poseía paralizante también ayudaba con aquellos que ponían más resistencia.

—Juvia ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? ¡Levántate! –Gajeel había logrado abrirse un camino hasta llegar a la malherida peliazul que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó su cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo.

—G-Gajeel-kun…—dijo en un susurro audible para el pelinegro, pero a él le dolió ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermana, lo llamó por su nombre cuando la sangre resbalaba por su rostro.

—¡Llévenselos a todos. Estos malditos van a pagar por esto! –gritó a los agentes que lo acompañaban y levantó a Juvia del suelo.

Cana había llamado a la policía, informando que algunos manifestantes estaban atacando a Juvia y que ellos se encontraban encerrados en el edificio, la llamada fue interceptada por la agencia en el momento que Gajeel se encontraba en ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces reunió a varios agentes y se dirigieron a la empresa a detener a esos locos, Erza no se opuso y Levy simplemente rezaba porque mantuviera la cordura.

—¿Por qué no luchaste? –le preguntó mientras la llevaba a la ambulancia y Ever comenzaba a atenderla, dirigiéndolo una mirada compasiva a ella y a Gajeel.

—Ju-Juvia no podía…no tenía derecho –susurraba y Ever comenzó a conectarla a los aparatos para registrar sus signos vitales.

—¡Por supuesto que podías! –exclamó alterado

—Juvia les arruinó la vida…—y luego de decir eso se desmayó

La ira de Gajeel no iba dirigida a Juvia, era para los idiotas que la atacaron sin saber todo lo que ella ha estado haciendo por ellos.

Miró a Juvia y definitivamente no podía enojarse con ella…No podía, ella era la persona más amable que había conocido en la vida, siempre ha sido así, dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás sin tomar en cuenta su vida.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y soltó una maldición al leer el nombre de Gray en la pantalla, lo desbloqueó para poder contestar y alejó un poco el aparato de su oído, porque efectivamente Gray estaba alterado y gritando.

—¡¿Qué carajos sucedió allá afuera?! —preguntó con tono molesto y como Gajeel no es de los que se quedan callados cuando piensan algo…

—¡¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Se supone que tú eres quien la cuida y mira como terminó todo. No tienes derecho de estar gritándome cuando obviamente no has cumplido con tu trabajo. ¿Dónde rayos estabas Gray?! –Gajeel pudo escuchar como Gray lanzaba una maldición al aire, pero esperó por su respuesta antes de decir algo más

—Tuve un problema con Lyon y lo estaba resolviendo, luego cuando vi por la ventana vi a la multitud afuera …y a Juvia enfrente de ellos –hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse un poco y luego con preocupación le dijo a Gajeel —Dime por favor que ella está bien

Gajeel notó la forma tan afectuosa en que habló y su mente llegó a una rápida conclusión, que esperaba fuese errónea.

—¿Sientes algo por Juvia , Gray? –en su mente deseaba que dijera que no, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue lo contrario

—No te voy a mentir a ti Gajeel…la amo, más de lo que debería, sé que es un riesgo el tener sentimientos hacia ella, pero simplemente sucedió…no tengo excusas –confesó Gray desde el otro lado de la línea.

La ambulancia seguía el trayecto hacia el hospital, Gajeel aún sin responder observó a Juvia quien estaba inconsciente y siendo atendida por Ever, quien le dirigió una sonrisa para intentar calmarlo, Gajeel no podía reclamarle algo a Gray, Juvia definitivamente era ese tipo de persona que todos quieren, casi todos, no había forma de que esa multitud supiera con quién estaba negociando Juvia, había algo raro.

—Gray, no me interpondré entre ustedes, pero sólo te advierto que si la llegas a lastimar lo lamentarás—su voz salió más amenazante de lo que quería, pero así estaba mejor.

—Lo sé Gajeel, si llego a hacerle daño, asegúrate de darme un tiro en la pierna…lo digo en serio –Gajeel supo que Gray no lastimaría a Juvia por lo que prosiguió con su inquietud

—¿Qué hacía Lyon en la oficina de Juvia?

—Definitivamente eso no lo podemos hablar por teléfono—el enojo era evidente en su tono de voz—He solicitado una orden de alejamiento para que no esté cerca de Juvia, ha dejado en claro que la seguirá persuadiendo, sin embargo eso ha presentado varios problemas, Lyon tiene a una buena cantidad de jueces y abogados que lo respaldan, además de que es el nuevo socio de Juvia y eso no sería nada beneficioso para la empresa…todo se ha complicado.

Gajeel escuchaba atentamente a Gray y analizaba la situación, era necesario obtener los códigos y poner a Juvia a salvo, el problema era que ella estaba inconsciente y que seguramente no es el mejor tema para abordarla cuando despierte.

—Tendremos que esperar a que ella esté mejor, será mejor que le avise a Erza los detalles y comenzar a trabajar, creo que hay un traidor en la agencia o en la empresa de Juvia –confesó con voz seria a Gray .

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Dime ¿Cómo rayos esas personas sabían que Juvia iba a negociar con Freed Justine? Se supone que su llegada fue desapercibida, sin embargo ellos estaban en la empresa hoy, algo raro está sucediendo.

—Gajeel, Erza tiene sus sospechas, pero será mejor que lo hablemos personalmente con ella, ahora debo averiguar cómo salir de aquí, Juvia nos dejó encerrado, pero el equipo especializado viene en camino.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en el hospital

.

.

.

—Meredy, ahora no puedo hablar contigo, no, no sé a qué hora volveré, deja de ser tan molesta y déjame en paz—Lyon hablaba por su teléfono mientras varias miradas caían sobre él.

—¿Qué?-preguntó molesto

—Sé lo que tramas Lyon y no permitiré que te le acerques a Juvia—advirtió Cana al albino quien le dedicó una sonrisa algo arrogante.

—No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo…soy muy insistente –miró a su alrededor fijando su amenazante mirada en cada uno de los presentes.

—No puedo creer que Juvia haya salido sola a enfrentar a esos tipo, no recuerdo haber visto algo parecido en mi vida—comentó Rufus a Caprico mientras observaban cómo algunos policías intentaban desbloquear la puerta.

—Juvia-sama llevaba una carga innecesaria sobre sus hombros. Me hubiese gustado reaccionar a tiempo para evitar lo que ocurrió— el encargado de la seguridad en el local se sentía impotente por no actuar rápido, no merecía ser quien velara por la vida de todos en la empresa.

—No es tu culpa Caprico, ellos no saben cómo Juvia los ha ayudado y ha intentado de beneficiarlos con cada uno de sus proyectos—respondió Cana intentando levantar el ánimo.

—Me pregunto si estará bien, esos golpes parecían graves—dijo Virgo deprimida por lo ocurrido.

—Ella estará bien—Gray había escuchado la conversación una vez hubo terminado de hablar con Gajeel

—Ella es fuerte— dijo entrando y dirigiéndose hacia una persona en específico

—No quiero volver a tener que lidiar contigo Lyon, te lo advierto, puedes que seas un socio, pero si te propasas con Juvia lo lamentarás— le había sujetado por la camisa para que la advertencia quedara clara.

Lyon se abstuvo de decir algo que lo perjudicara

.

.

.

—Debo decir que no pensé que las cosas resultarían tan bien—comentaba un peli naranja mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

—Me resulta difícil de creer que Lyon estuviese en ese edificio-contestó una peli rosada que trabajaba en su ordenador

—El muy idiota compró las acciones que la empresa de Juvia deja al mercado libre, cree que eso le facilitará las cosas con ella, lo que no sabe—se acercó sigilosamente a Aries por detrás y le besó el cuello —Es que a las mujeres se les trata con cariño—Aries inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado dejándole el especio suficiente para que hiciera un camino de besos por todo su cuello haciéndola dejar a un lado su trabajo —Se les debe consentir –delicadamente posó su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlo —Se les debe respetar—le dio un beso rápido en los labios, estaba dispuesto a seguir, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que tuvo que retirarse

—Lo siento Aries, debo contestar— se alejó un poco para atender la llamada y cuando finalizó la expresión de su cara preocupó a la chica

—¿Sucede algo Loke? –cuestionó intentando parecer tranquila

—Si—decía con un rostro de confusión —Hosenka es mía-dijo incrédulo

—Significa que…

—Hosenka me pertenece prácticamente, soy dueño de todas las empresas que dan empleo en ese lugar…podré acabar con Magnolia –una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?-cuestionó Aries al peli naranja

—Adelante, estoy de buen humor –tomó asiento en un sofá de la oficina y la invitó a que se situara a su lado

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti tener el control de Magnolia? Es decir, nunca me has dicho la verdadera razón de todo este plan—lo observó como fruncía el ceño —No quiero que te enojes…sólo me gustaría saber por qué estás tan motivado a hacer sufrir a esta ciudad.

Loke meditó un buen tiempo la respuesta, realmente no esperaba que ella preguntara eso, sin embargo sabía que no podía dejarla con la incógnita, no a ella.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con mis años de infancia y algunos de la adolescencia –sonrió al ver el rostro de confusión de Aries

—Bien, mi padre era uno de los tipos más ricos de Magnolia, tenía inversiones en todas partes y le iba muy bien, tenía un don para hacer negocios, a pesar de que mi madre lo abandonó cuando yo recién había nacido, él me dio un hogar, sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo para mí, eso nunca me importó yo le estaba muy agradecido por no haberme abandonado como lo había hecho la zorra de mi madre, sin embargo…—el silencio se extendió por toda la oficina, Aries no emitía ruido alguno con tal de que Loke siguiera hablando, pero el hecho de que se hubiese detenido le demostraba que lo que continuaba no era fácil para él, así que tomó su mano y la presionó en señal de apoyo, él la miró algo extrañado por su acción, pero internamente lo agradecía

—Mi madre había vuelto a Magnolia…casada, yo no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero mi padre, él no lo soportó, ella se había ido sólo para casarse con otro tipo, no entendía que le veía a él así que cuando la confrontó la muy maldita se echó a reír a carcajadas, al parecer la fortuna de mi padre no le fue suficiente y se dio cuenta de que ni estando embarazada podría motivarlo para que consiguiera más dinero…prácticamente dijo que tenerme había sido un error.

—Loke…

—Algunos años después mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico con uno de sus socios, uno de sus mejores amigos al parecer, cuando opté por investigar quien lo acompañaba descubrí la verdad, no era más ni nada menos que Sky Loxar…el esposo de la madre de Juvia…mi madre

—No puede ser, entonces Juvia…

—Sí, es mi media hermana, sin embargo yo no pude perdonarla, ella le dio amor y cariño a ella y a mí me negó, me deseó la muerte…la odiaba tanto que…

—¿Qué hiciste Loke?-preguntó asustada sujetando con fuerza adicional la mano y el brazo del peli naranja.

—No me lo vas a perdonar nunca, no quiero que me veas como un monstruo Aries yo—fue interrumpido por unos labios que estaban besando a los suyos.

—Loke, sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, sé que has cometido errores, pero me ofendes al poner en duda mi amor por ti, te amo Loke con todos tus errores, defectos y cualidades, porque eso eres tú, Loke y así te quiero –su mano le acariciaba la mejilla y él la tomó para darle un beso, no supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Yo la maté Aries—lloraba sujetando la mano de la pelirosada —Yo me enteré de la verdad y la maté—el dolor era evidente en su voz, colocó su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante para llorar sin control —La maté el día de la graduación de Juvia, soy un asco de persona—el estado inconsolable en el que Loke se encontraba no hizo más que demostrarle a Aries que él era un humano, que cometía errores como cualquier otro.

 _Y que se arrepentía como ninguno_

—Loke, amor, mírame—le sujetó por la barbilla para darle un beso

—Lo entiendo, de alguna manera lo entiendo, te dejaste llevar por el dolor y recuerda Loke, soy feliz siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo nada más me importa Loke

—¿No-no me odias? –preguntó temeroso y devastado, Aries no podía creer lo que observaba, pero sabía que el pasado de Loke no era un cuento de hadas.

—Loke, si estás aquí llorando por la muerte de esa mujer ¿No significa eso que te arrepientes?

—Yo…—no sabía que decir, sin embargo ella tenía razón

—Loke, todos cometemos errores, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos para no repetirlos—le dijo suavemente dándole un beso en su frente y acariciando su cabello delicadamente, Loke sonrió.

—A Karen le hubiese encantado conocerte—dijo en un susurro audible para ambos

—Estoy segura de que a mí también…¿Nos detenemos aquí?

—No, claro que no, ya te conté el inicio y no creo poder hacer esto de nuevo, francamente necesito a alguien a mi lado, gracias Aries—ella le sonrió y guardó silencio para que continuara con su relato.

—Aquella había sido mi venganza, sé que Juvia no tenía la culpa, todo fue por esa mujer, sin embargo lo hecho está hecho y no puedo cambiarlo, creí que me atraparían, no podía dormir por las noches pensando que en cualquier momento la policía vendría tras de mí, sin embargo un día alguien tocó a mi puerta y cuando la abrí había una niña mirándome fijamente, ¿te imaginas? yo con dieciocho años de edad al frente de una niña que proclamaba ser mi hermana, obviamente no le creí, así que mandé a realizar unas pruebas de ADN…que resultaron positivas, aquella niña era el resultado de una aventura que tuvo mi padre, al parecer la madre de esa chica había muerto y de alguna forma logró que la trajeran frente a la mansión Spirit .

Karen era reservada, no le gustaba hablar mucho de hecho parecía estar siempre de mal humor, cuando la conocí tenía unos nueve años de edad, ya tenía el carácter formado así que nada la haría cambiarlo, o al menos eso creí hasta que conoció a Jellal.

—¿Jellal? ¿El de la agencia Fairy Tail?-preguntó incrédula

—El mismo—respondió fríamente—Karen se había enamorado de él, yo tenía mi propia opinión es decir ¡El tipo de llevaba como siete años! O puede que más, no lo sé, pero de algo estaba seguro, quería llevar a Karen a algún tipo de secta…¿te resulta familiar?

—¿No estarás hablando de…Oración Seis?

—La misma, Jellal estaba involucrado allí y quería arrastrar a Karen con él, creo que ese fue uno de los momentos más críticos de mi vida, decidí acompañarlos a sus oficinas, Karen estaba furiosa conmigo, ella no entendía las señales de peligro que emanaba Jellal, pero yo estaba allí para cuidarla.

—Fue muy lindo de tu parte

—Sin embargo no fue suficiente, una noche Karen escapó para verse con esos tipos y…era una trampa, Karen no debió de ir nunca, atacaron a Oración Seis esa noche y varios de sus miembros murieron…incluida Karen.

—No… puede ser—dijo Aries sorprendida

—Por meses me culpé de su muerte, si no hubiese sido tan duro con ella, quizás no la habría forzado a huir esa noche, pero luego comprendí que no fue mi error…¡Yo no la conduje por ese camino! ¡Fue Jellal! El consiguió la libertad ¡Y mi hermana ¿Qué?! ¡La muerte! Nunca lo perdonaré, él sabía cómo encontrarme y nunca me fue a buscar, me debía una explicación y nunca me la dio, pero ahora que está en esa agencia Fairy, me resulta difícil vengarme de él, por lo que poco a poco lo forzaré a que se entregue ..¿Y por qué no? Matar a alguien a quien ame.

—Loke…—Aries fue incapaz de decir algo, aquello estaba mal lo sabía, pero ella ya había decido hace mucho tiempo seguir a Loke, no importa a donde, ella lo haría.

.

.

.

Un dolor de cabeza le estaba atormentando, sabía que se encontraba en un tipo de cama, pero no recordaba cómo llegó allí, intentó colocar su mano sobre su frente y con eso se dio cuenta que no podía moverse ¿Dónde estaba?

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más estará así?_

Escuchó decir a Cana, por lo menos no estaba sola en ese lugar

 _Al menos media hora más, los sedantes que le suministraron eran muy fuertes_

 _No puedo creer que le hicieran esto y así dicen que la mala es ella, deberían verse ellos mismos, son unos salvajes_

 _Tranquila, lo importante es que ya está a salvo_

 _¿A salvo? Gray, conozco a Juvia desde hace varios años y nunca, ¡Escúchame bien! Nunca había recibido tantos atentados ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Porque no creo que sea casualidad el hecho de tu presencia en su vida justo en este momento…Por favor, dime lo que está ocurriendo, no quiero perderla Gray_

 _Te prometo que no lo harás, mi deber es cuidar de Juvia hasta que…_

 _¡Hasta qué! ¿Es que tienes el descaro de decirme que estarás con ella hasta que tú lo creas conveniente?_

 _No…esto es más complicado, no tengo autorización para decírtelo Cana, yo…lo siento, pero créeme cuando te digo que protegeré a Juvia con mi propia vida_

¿De qué está hablando Gray-sama? ¿Por qué justo en este momento Juvia no puede moverse? ¿Dónde está Juvia?

Las máquinas que estaban conectadas a Juvia comenzaron a sonar en un tono alarmante, la doctora Evergreen ingresó inmediatamente al cuarto

—Necesito que desalojen, la voy a revisar

Cana y Gray no tuvieron otra opción más que hacer lo que les ordenaron

—Espero que se recupere pronto—murmuró la morena mientras veía la puerta de la habitación de Juvia

—Estoy seguro que lo hará, ella es muy fuerte-comentó Gray mientras miraba en la misma dirección

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola! Sé que he estado desaparecida por un largo *pero largo* tiempo, no tengo excusas, fue un poco por la universidad, las ganas de elminar esta historia me invadieron, ahhh en fin, como compensación les traje este capítulo en el que finalmente sabemos los motivos de Loke por querer adueñarse de la ciudad, al igual que la relación de Gray y Juvia que si me permiten darles un adelanto, entrará en una fase crítica, les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado y pido disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido, muchas gracias por leer y espero que me den su opinión en un comentario, me despido por ahora y no se preocupen, verán actualizaciones…¿mensuales? No sé, siento que siempre que digo un tiempo de actualización me echo sal xD , ha sido horrible el hecho de saber que los tenía en el abandono realmente me siento mal por ello, de cualquier forma espero con ansias que podamos seguir compartiendo un poco más de esta relación "Escritora/lector" que tenemos, no saben cuánto agradezco su apoyo, cada día, bueno de vez en cuando, veía algunos comentarios que me dejaban, significa mucho para mí y nunca tendré las palabras suficientes para agradecérselos 3**_

 _ **-Key**_


	17. Esperanzas

_**El código del amor**_

 _ **Capítulo 17 "Esperanzas"**_

 _ **Por Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro –no habrá canon sin antes ver arder al mundo- Mashima, por otra parte, la historia es de mi completa autoría.**_

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana la última vez que había visto el reloj, esa noche no conseguía dormir y no precisamente por alguna acción que estuviese realizando el peliazul que se encontraba a su lado, si no por los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días y a la conclusión a la que había llegado:

" _Hay un espía en la agencia"_

No podía concebir la idea, era totalmente ilógico para ella ¿Quién podría tener motivos para traicionar al lugar que le ofrece trabajo? A la mano que le da de comer, no valía la pena desvelarse por eso, lo sabía, pero si existe la sospecha de que haya un infiltrado en la agencia necesitaba descubrir quién es y los motivos que lo condujeron a ello.

Sintió que su acompañante se movía, por lo que rápidamente cerró los ojos para que no notara el hecho de que aún estaba despierta, no quería preocuparlo.

Escuchó cómo se levantaba para ir al baño y desde su lugar tuvo una buena vista del trabajado cuerpo del chico, su amplia y tonificada espalda con ciertas cicatrices, esos pantalones de dormir que sólo hacían resaltar ese trasero con el que había sido bendecido y que sólo le provocaba tocarlo y morderlo.

Río ante sus pensamientos, Jellal siempre la hacía imaginar situaciones pervertidas sin ser consciente de ello, escuchó como tiraba de la cadena del inodoro, por lo que volvió a su posición de dormida.

—No pretendas que no me he dado cuenta de que has estado desvelándote Erza –dijo él acercándose y tomando lugar al lado de la peli escarlata.

—Sé en qué estás pensando, pero es sólo una posibilidad, aunque no te negaré que también creo que hay un espía, sin embargo no puedo sospechar de nadie, es algo complicado-

Comenzó a acariciar algunos mechones rojizos que sobresalían del rostro de la chica relajándola ante el tacto.

—Odio que me conozcas tan bien, no puedo ocultarte nada- sonrió dejándose llevar por el cálido toque del peliazul —No es cierto, adoro eso de ti-se corrió.

Jellal no emitió palabra alguna y se concentró en sus movimientos, sabía que ella al igual que él se encontraban bajo mucha presión llevándolos a estar tensos y estresados la mayoría del tiempo, sólo en casa podían encontrar un poco de sosiego, pensó en las palabras de Erza, sin embargo él sí tenía a un par de sospechosos en la agencia, pero decidió ahorrarse esos pensamientos, más bien sospechas, para él e investigar por su cuenta, no quería alterar a Erza, sabía que para ella le era muy difícil desconfiar de su alguien, tenía fuertes lazos fraternales con la mayoría, lo que lo hacía más difícil.

Sabía que alguien estaba tras de él y ya imaginaba de quien se trataba, Loke Spirit. Jamás dejó de culparlo por la muerte de su hermana, Karen, ni siquiera él mismo se había perdonado, es una de las cargas que lleva sobre sus hombros cada día, el único motivo por el cual continúa viviendo se encuentra en este momento dormida entre sus piernas.

Se tomó un tiempo para examinar a su futura esposa, era tan hermosa y no sólo era eso, era muy honesta, justa y amable, todo lo contrario a él, un ser manchado por toda clase de errores cometidos en el pasado, sin derecho al perdón, sin embargo ahí estaba, disfrutando, quizás demasiado, del hecho de tener a una mujer como Erza a su lado, alguien que lo había aceptado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—¿Erza?

Preguntó esperando a que ya hubiese conciliado el sueño, pero no fue así, sintió una mano cálida que se apoyaba en su pecho y uno de sus dedos comenzó a trazar un camino en él, su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer, su Erza lo tenía todo de él.

—No puedo esperar a lo que sucederá en nuestra luna de miel.

Admitió el peliazul sonriente, pues la traviesa mano de su amada se encontraba jugando con el elástico de sus pantalones.

—Podemos ver un adelanto ahora

Propuso con sensualidad, amaba a esa mujer, amaba cada parte de ella, a la Erza luchadora que nunca se rinde, a la Erza líder la que siempre intenta guiar a las personas por el camino justo, a la Erza enojada que come más dulces que cualquiera para no lastimar a alguien, claro que eso es después de castigar a los culpables, a la Erza infantil que hace un tierno puchero cuando quiero algo y una de sus favoritas a la Erza amorosa, con toques de perversión, justo como ahora.

Tomó la mano de la peli escarlata y depositó un suave beso iniciando así un camino de caricias que lo condujo al cuello de su prometida, quien inconscientemente ladeó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

—Señorita Scarlet, no sabe lo que causa en mí-le dijo él con voz ronca

—Fernandes, por favor, futura señora Fenándes-le corrigió con dulzura y en ese momento supo sabía que había elegido a la mujer correcta, a la indicada para él

Colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y poco a poco fue deslizándola, pasando por su hombro y finalmente llegando a acunar su rostro en su mano, su piel era muy suave y la tentación de contornear su rostro fue irresistible, cada caricia que hacía era una sensación maravillosa para ella, Jellal era tan atento y cuidadoso, eso le encantaba, la pelirroja se permitió darle paso a la lengua del peliazul que reclamaba por entrar, degustándose así con el exquisito sabor que tenía su cavidad, llenándose de la esencia que tiene su prometido, lo tomó por su cuello para luego ir por su cabello, intensificando así el efecto de la boca de su amado.

Sintiéndose curiosa y emocionada por saber exactamente qué sabor tenía Jellal, adentró su lengua en la del joven y exploró así cada espacio que hubiese en ella, sus manos no se quedaban quietas y mientras una enrollaba los mechones peliazules de él, la otra daba un paseo por su espalda, marcando cada pulgada de la misma y haciendo énfasis en las cicatrices que podía percibir delineándolas con suavidad.

Jellal comenzó a deslizar el pijama que llevaba su prometida, poco a poco desató las cintas que lo sujetaban y se separó de su boca para poder concentrarse en su cuerpo, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando porque a medida que se descubría un poco de su tersa y blanca piel le depositaba un beso que a ella le enviaba una corriente eléctrica a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, el pijama muy pronto fue desapareciendo y en su lugar, ahora su futura esposa estaba sólo con unas bragas que no durarían mucho, pero primero se quedó contemplándola, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

—Eres muy preciosa, Erza.

Le dijo con voz ronca y baja, ruborizándola un poco, no podía negar que le encantaba verla así, simplemente hermosa.

Como un depredador se fue acercando a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y fue bajando por el puente de su nariz, para luego entretenerse con sus labios y de paso su mentón, bajó por su cuello y cuando finalmente llegó a su pecho tomó sus manos y le dio un beso a cada una.

—Es un honor que hayas decidido pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, me siento honrado de poder disfrutar de ti maravillosa presencia hasta el día de mi muerte, suertudo por el hecho de que me hayas aceptado y amado al estar justo aquí y ahora contigo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada dulce, sus palabras la habían conmovido, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que así es exactamente como ella se sentía con respecto a él.

—El honor es todo mío, Jellal.

Le contestó con voz dulce y se recostó en la cama indicándole que podía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, él con media sonrisa y los ojos brillosos le besó un pecho mientras que tomaba el otro y disfrutaba la sensación de que llenara su mano, comenzó a masajearlo suave y delicadamente mientras que atendía a uno con besos rápidos, para luego soplar y deleitarse al ver cómo se endurecía por sus acciones, los movimientos que hacía con su lengua parecían tener efecto en ella pues la escuchó gemir y sonrió de soslayo, su tarea en este momento era proporcionarle placer, que estaba dispuesto a darle hasta el cansancio.

Dejó de atender a ese pecho y fue por el otro, cerró sus labios alrededor del pezón y succionó un poco sintiendo las manos de Erza que le sujetaban el cabello con cierta fuerza, siguió succionando con intervalos de presión, a veces suave a veces intenso, sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando, pues podía sentir como arqueaba su espalda con cada movimiento, comenzó a hacer círculos con su legua y lo mordió un poco consiguiendo así endurecerlo.

—Tiene usted un sabor exquisito, futura señora Fernándes.

Sus palabras se escuchaban tan lejas, estaba inundada de placer, las caricias de Jellal la llenaban por complento, le brindaban maravillosas sensaciones jamás experimentadas. Contuvo la respiración al sentir como abandonaba sus pechos con la promesa de volver y dejaba un húmedo camino por su abdomen dirigiéndose así hasta su centro, deslizando dos dedos en su interior comenzó a masajear la zona, para luego realizar movimientos circulares.

Si antes estaba sintiendo complacida, ahora no sabía qué era eso, una sensación de inmenso placer de adueñó de ella, los movimientos eran dolorosamente placenteros, quería que fuese más rápido, sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, la sensación se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo.

—Jellal.

Su nombre había escapado de sus labios, el peliazul lejos de apartarse acercó su rostro a la intimidad de ella y con su lengua comenzó los mismo movimientos que habían estada haciendo sus dedos, Jellal sí que sabía cómo usar su lengua, era tan erótico, era deliciosamente abrumador, podía sentir la humedad creciendo dentro de su interior y justo cuando pensó que no podía aguantar más Jellal se separó de ella, acomodándose para introducirse dentro.

—Señorita Fernándes, usted es mi perdición- dijo antes de penetrarla con cuidado, esperando a que su cuerpo se adaptara a ella para luego dar inicio a suaves movimientos.

Erza tenía que recurrir a sujetarse de la espalda de Jellal y estaba segura de que sus uñas habían dejado su marca allí, pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello, de hecho no podía pensar en más nada que no fuera la sensación de tener a Jellal dentro, llenándola por completo, una y otra vez, era tan agradable, plácido, deleitoso.

Lo rodeó con sus piernas para incrementar el efecto, los movimientos de la cadera de Jellal fueron en aumento, cada vez adentrándose más en ella, los gemidos de ambos salían sin control, no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, estaban unidos tanto física como mentalmente, encajaban a la perfección.

Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, la boca de Jellal llegó a la suya, impidiendo que pudiese formar palabra alguna, como si pudiera, estaban cerca, lo sabía, un último empuje por parte del peliazul fue lo último que pudo distinguir tras la oleada de placer que la inundó, la semilla de Jellal dentro de ella, lo habían hecho y fue maravilloso.

—Eres asombrosa/o-dijeron al unísono, sonriendo por su sincronía, ella bostezó indicando que estaba agotada, pues no había dormido nada, luego de salir de Jellal, se acomodó en su pecho y él la rodeó con un brazo, brindándole calidez.

.

.

.

La hora de la verdad se estaba acercando, Cana comenzaba a sospechar de él, pero aún no era el momento, Juvia todavía no se recupera del todo, aunque

 _¿Se atrevería a decir algo acerca de la misión a ella?_

Por supuesto que no, había mucho en peligro de por medio, sin embargo la tarea se estaba volviendo difícil con el pasar de los días

 _¿Podría regresar a ser el mismo que era antes de conocer a Juvia?_

Río con ironía, claro que no, esa chica se había impregnado en su piel, había conocido sus gustos, sus sueños, sus miedos, era mucho lo que habían compartido.

Jamás volvería a ser igual.

Lo que más le emocionaba, aunque no lo demostrara, era el hecho de que ella correspondía sus sentimientos, pero a la vez es lo que más lo perturbaba y llenaba de tristeza, si él se iba ella iba a sufrir con su partida, iba a sufrir mucho.

No podía permitir que Juvia pasara por una nueva agonía, ya albergaba mucho dolor en su vida como para que él fuera una nueva causa, quizás la más dolorosa, no quería darle motivos para llorar, pero sabía que era inevitable aunque le doliera con todo su corazón tenía que alejarse de ella, por su bien.

Aunque sabía que no era así.

—Es para protegerte.

Dijo él en voz alta, para convencerse a sí mismo, pero el resultado era el mismo.

 _La iba a lastimar._

Y probablemente ella jamás lo olvidaría, claro que no lo hará, tiene una memoria excelente.

Sintió escalofríos al pensar en que quizás ella tenga cada recuerdo grabado en su memoria, con lujo de detalle, eso no era bueno, en especial cuando lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar.

 _Pero le era imposible._

—¿Gray?

Natsu entró en la habitación de la peliazul, lucía preocupado y cansado, tenía ojeras visibles.

—¿Qué sucede? Te ves terrible flamitas.

Intentó bromear para relajarse un poco, Natsu entendía sus intenciones y soltó una risa algo gastada.

—No creo estar peor que tú-miró a Juvia —¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Aún sigue inconsciente, Evegreen la sedó hace unas horas porque había despertado alterada, me preocupa Natsu, ha recibido muchos atentados desde que está conmigo.

Comentó fríamente.

—Le estoy haciendo daño y prometí que no lo haría.

—Gray…

Ver a su amigo así no le complacía en lo absoluto.

—Lucy cree que Sting o alguien más debería estar con ella por algún tiempo, cree que te estás familiarizando mucho y que puedes poner en riesgo la misión.

—¿¡Qué rayos le sucede a Lucy!? ¡Perdió la cabeza o qué!

Soltó agresivamente sin medir sus palabras, a diferencia de lo que hubiese esperado Natsu se mantuvo tranquilo.

—Lo siento Natsu, no quería…

—Lo entiendo Gray, pienso igual que tú, sin embargo comprendo lo que piensa Lucy, primero Gajeel y ahora tú, esto se está volviendo muy personal.

—¿Gajeel? –preguntó confundido ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?

—Levy investigó un poco y nos comentó lo que sucedió ente Gajeel y Juvia, pero no la odies, sólo nos lo dijo a nosotros para que estuviésemos informados, Gajeel estuvo allí y se reusó a abandonar la misión sólo por eso.

—Entonces Lucy debe quitarse esa ridícula idea.

—¿Qué tanto has avanzado con los códigos? Se nos informó que alguien ha adquirido todas las grandes empresas de Hosenka, prácticamente la tiene en sus manos y lo que más me intriga es que salvo por Magnolia y Oak, todas las regiones aledañas están bajo el poder de un anónimo, quizás sea la misma persona, Gray estamos perdiendo tiempo, pueden atacar en cualquier momento a Magnolia y aún no tenemos los códigos, necesitamos

—Juvia se los dará-susurró una voz, quebrada que logró captar la atención de ambos chicos.

—J-Juvia.

Murmuró Gray ¿Lo habría escuchado todo?

—Juvia entiende que Magnolia está en peligro-intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible, porque tras enderezarse se mareó inmediatamente —Cuando Juvia se recupere comenzará a ejecutar los códigos.

—Juvia ¿Qué es lo que te estás imaginando?-le cuestionó Gray alterado, no podía ser posible que ella se enterara de esa forma o que se hiciera ideas erróneas

—Juvia entiende que ustedes necesitan los códigos, que Lucy-san también es parte de esto y que por ende, al recomendarle a Gray-sama como su guardaespaldas, él también necesita los códigos ¿Está Juvia equivocada?

Jamás la había escuchado hablar tan fríamente, su corazón estaba detenido, se sentía miserable, porque en este momento ella estaba decepcionada

—No, tienes razón, necesitamos los códigos para evitar que Magnolia entre en conflicto con otras ciudades.

—Gray eso no…—No digas más Natsu-levantó su cabeza intentando mantener la dignidad —Esa es la razón de que yo estuviese con Juvia, los códigos, no fue nada más.

Era de lo peor, la estaba lastimando, decidió mirarla por última vez y lo que vio lo desgarró por completo, no estaba llorando, no estaba gritando ni reclamándole nada, estaba como si no hubiese reacción ante su confesión, quería que llorara, que lo odiara, pero no hubo nada de eso.

—¿No dirás nada?

—Juvia estaba preparada para esto, sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad, sin embargo Juvia no se arrepiente de haber amado a Gray-sama.

Iba a decir algo, pero Evergreen irrumpió en la habitación, acompañada de Gajeel y Levy, ésta última digiriéndole una mirada de compasión.

—Necesito que me dejen con ella, ahora-pidió un poco tosca Ever a lo que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

—¿Cómo supieron que ella había despertado?

—Hay cámaras Gray, lo escuchamos todo-confesó Levy con voz trémula.

¿Significaba eso que todos estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido? ¿Habían escuchado hablar a Juvia? ¿Habían sido testigos de cómo se mostró ante ella?

—Sabemos que todo lo que dijiste no es cierto, Gray-le comentó Gajeel.

—Tú no eres así, entendemos las razones de tu comportamiento, pero sólo has logrado engañar a Juvia, te conocemos muy bien y sabemos que no entregarías tu amor a cualquiera después de lo que te ha sucedido-comentó Levy.

—Juvia ha decidido darnos los códigos ¿Hemos avanzado cierto?-Natsu intentó ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

—Pero a un alto precio-comentó Gajeel al ver a Gray alejarse hacia la cafetería del hospital.

—La misión acaba de subir a rango SS-dijo Natsu — ¿Piensan que Juvia le habrá creído a Gray?

—No lo sé, las mujeres son un misterio y Juvia no es la excepción-dijo Gajeel de brazos cruzados.

—Será mejor que esperemos los resultados de la evaluación de Juvia para comenzar a trabajar, tenemos que hacer una reunión, han sucedido demasiadas cosas-informó Levy comenzando a hacer llamadas.

—Tenemos que hacer algo ¿Tienes algo en mente?-preguntó en voz baja Natsu a Gajeel.

—Ge-he¿Acaso lo dudas?-dijo sonriente—Ambos son unos testarudos, pero sé que aún tienen remedio.

.

.

.

¡Hola! OwO espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, desde ahora aviso que posiblemente esta sea la única escena con limonada que vean pues como pudieron leer no se me da nada bien escribirlas, pero era necesario entre el Jerza 7u7r

¡Juvia se ha enterado de la vida de Gray! Y de la peor forma uwu

¿Qué creen que tenga en mente Gajeel? TuT

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer mis amados lectores, les agradezco mucho, pero mucho su apoyo nwn

-Key


	18. Planes, parejas y predicciones

El código del amor

Capítulo 18

"Planes y parejas 1/3"

Gruvia

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los utilizo para brindar más Gruvia –y demás parejas- al mundo TuTr.

N/A #1: Les pido disculpas por los errores –horrores- ortográficos que puedan encontrar, así como las incoherencias de la historia. TwT

.

.

.

El calor era insoportable, la habitación parecía derretirse a medida que transcurría el tiempo, podía ver las ondas de vapor al final de pasillo, se sentía en un desierto, por más que todos los abanicos estuviesen encendidos, era horrible, llevaba más de una hora sentado en su oficina, escribiendo diversas ideas en papel, desechándolas una tras otra, pues para Gajeel se estaba complicando formular un plan para ayudar a su "hermana" con el idiota de Gray, ninguno quería dar el primer paso, desde que le dieron de alta a Juvia ésta se mantuvo encerrada en su casa alegando que necesitaba recopilar varios archivos complementarios de los códigos, por supuesto que todos sabían que era una excusa para mantenerse alejada de Gray, pero no había resultado como lo tenía planeado, esta semana Gray se encargaría de supervisar el trabajo de Juvia, claro que fue una idea improvisada que se le había ocurrido a Mirajane, conocía de antemano ese tipo de comportamiento, por lo que sabía cómo tratar con él.

Desde luego también estaba el pequeño detalle de que había sido él quien entrenó a Juvia, por lo que si Gray lograba hacerla enojar le iría mal, muy mal, casi sentía lástima por aquel que se atreviera a hacer enojar a Juvia y finalmente su cerebro se encendió.

—¡Lyon! —gritó de repente, logrando que Levy tirara varias carpetas que se encontraba revisando.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! —refunfuño molesta mientras se inclinaba para recoger los archivos en el suelo.

Gran error.

El tremendo calor que hacía, más el hecho de que Levy llevaba una falda blanca, que no caía en lo vulgar, sin embargo el movimiento que estaba realizando al inclinarse inevitablemente hacía que se le elevara hasta casi dejar a la vista su trasero y lo peor de todo es que él tenía acceso V.I.P al espectáculo.

Se movió incómodo en su silla intentando escribir en una hoja las ideas que iban llegando, pero su mirada se desviaba al movimiento de la peliazul, sonrió maliciosamente, necesitaba algo de diversión para despejar su mente, por lo que silenciosamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió justo detrás de la chica, implorando paciencia para lograr controlarse pues Levy estaba inclinándose en un vaivén de hacia adelante y hacia atrás, logrando que la mente del pelinegro tuviera imágenes eróticas y para nada puras con ella.

Estando más cerca pudo ser consciente de un detalle.

Levy llevaba ropa interior de su color favorito, negro.

Aquello sólo lo motivó a seguir con su acto de manera que inclinándose quedó justo detrás de Levy, haciéndola sobresaltar del susto.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Reclamó sonrojada, pues las manos de Gajeel no se quedaron quietas y la tomaron por las caderas—S-Suéltame en este instante—intentó alejarlas dándole golpes, pero no funcionaba, él no se alejaba.

—Ge-he, tú comenzaste enana, por qué llevas esa ropa que simplemente me enciende—le dijo susurrándole al oído, avergonzando a Levy más de lo que estaba.

—¡Tú me hiciste tirar los papeles, idiota! ¿Pero en qué rayos pensabas? —tomó las carpetas e intentó levantarse, pero lo que consiguió fue quedar entre las piernas de Gajeel, quien la acomodó para que quedaran como si él la estuviese cargando.

—Levy tengo miedo—Su aliento acariciaba su cuello logrando erizar los vellos de su piel, pues la voz de Gajeel era fuerte e imponente, pero a la vez era cálida y acogedora, quedó impactada tras aquella confesión.

— ¿A-A qué te refieres? —preguntó con dificultad y confusa, pues no era normal ese cambio repentino de actitud en él.

—No quiero perder a Juvia ahora que la he recuperado—por alguna razón se sintió decepcionada tras aquellas palabras.

—Ya veo—dijo finalmente y tras eso contuvo la respiración al sentir las manos de Gajeel aferrándose a su cuerpo.

—Tampoco quiero perderte a ti, no podría soportarlo—sintió cómo algunas gotas comenzaban a humedecer su hombre y finalmente encontró sentido a las palabras del pelinegro:

"Él tenía miedo de perder a quienes amaba"

Sintió alegría al saber que ella era considerada importante en su vida, pero prefirió no decir nada y corresponder al agarre que tenía, de esa manera, con ese simple acto, le transmitió sus sentimientos de amor y compresión.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? —Cuando ingresas a la oficina de juntas de una empresa lo menos que imaginas encontrar es la escena que Cana presenciaba en estos momentos.

Y es que cómo era posible que en tan sólo tres meses la relación que mantenían Gray y Juvia hubiese cambiado tan drásticamente, de pasar a apoyarse el uno al otro a quedar en estado de embriaguez, justo como este momento.

—¿No te quieres unir Cana-san? —invitó una Juvia, más alegre de lo normal mientras sostenía en sus manos una copa y una botella y bailaba sobre la mesa—Juvia nunca había probado algo tan asqueroso en su vida—confesó tras llenar de bebida su copa y beberla rápidamente para posteriormente beber directamente de la botella.

—¡Gray! —Regañó al peliazabache que estaba sentado en una de las sillas observando el espectáculo que protagonizaba la peliazul —Sabes que Juvia no toma ¿Por qué no le impediste beber? —de todos era sabido que la peliazul rechazaba el consumo de alcohol debido a que podría afectar su privilegiada memoria.

Fue una sorpresa para Cana encontrarla así, siempre quiso saber cómo sería ver a Juvia ebria, pero no quería saberlo de esa manera.

 _Por dolor_

La joven Lockser estaba dolida y en los últimos meses su actitud no era la misma, tras brindarles los códigos a la agencia se sintió liberada, finalmente podía compartir aquellos malditos códigos de los que era poseedora con alguien y no sólo eso, sino que podría ayudar a su ciudad, especialmente a aquellas personas que aún pagan las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y es que no le importa el hecho de que la hayan golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente, Juvia no podría albergar rencor en su corazón, no contra ellos, estaban en todo su derecho de exigir justicia, por supuesto que podrían haberlo hecho de una forma más civilizada, pero eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que luego de tres meses de trabajo exhausto en el desarrollo de los códigos, por fin sentía que estaba ayudando de verdad a alguien, porque no sólo era tener el conocimientos de los códigos, la tarea de ejecutarlos y trabajar en su desarrollo también era importante.

Por eso se había sentido indignada al saber que la agencia no le permitiría trabajar en ello, cómo era posible que le prohibieran eso.

—Sabemos que Gray y tú están pasando por una situación un tanto incómoda, no queremos que eso afecte tu vida laboral, así que puedes dejarlo en nuestras manos—eso era lo que Levy le había dicho en ese entonces ¿Qué si estaba pasando por un momento difícil? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero no por eso iba a dejar a un lado, lo que consideraba, era su responsabilidad.

Así que se había alegrado, un poco, al saber que estaban teniendo problemas con el desarrollo del arma y se sintió triunfante cuando recibió la llamada de la misma Erza pidiéndole que asesorara el proyecto.

No es que odiara a Gray, nunca lo haría, pero resultaba difícil verle la cara, especialmente luego de esa actitud que mantuvo la última vez que se vieron, pero quizás podría hacer que las cosas cambiaran.

.

.

.

Mientras más lo veía menos lo creía, aquello que sostenía en sus manos debía ser un error, una equivocación, no iba a decir que no estuviera en feliz, pero la conmoción por la noticia y la situación en la que se encuentran no es la mejor, sin embargo ha sucedido.

Estaba embarazada.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Jellal? ¿Qué reacción tendría? ¿La misma que ella? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿O estaría tan preocupado que comenzaría a hiperventilar y habría que llevarlo al hospital? Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, pero debió asumir que eso sucedería, al no utilizar protección cuando tuvo relaciones con Jellal.

—Y pensar que me hago llamar responsable—murmuró para sí consciente de que esa noche no había tenido cuidado, ni tampoco es que le importara en ese momento, utilizar un anticonceptivo con el peli azul, se dejó llevar por la pasión y luego de escuchar la recomendación que Mirajane le hizo, después de notarla más pálida y estar al tanto de sus náuseas matutinas, obedeció a la albina.

 _Creo que estás embarazada Erza_

Sin embargo, estaba feliz, estaba albergando dentro de su ser una vida, una vida que nació por el amor que se tienen ella y Jellal, era un rayo de esperando para ellos, una bendición.

Tiró las cajas de prueba de embarazo de distintas marcas, porque Erza Scarlet no aceptaría una sola opinión, en el bote de la basura y salió del baño, mucho mejor ahora que conocía el motivo de sus síntomas. Entró a la sala de juntas donde Lucy, Levy y Mirajane esperaban por ellas.

La albina le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad y ella no tuvo más remedio que asentir, confirmando la sospecha de la misma. La Strauss sonrió ante ello.

—¿De qué te ríes Mira-san? —preguntó Lucy al percatarse del gesto de la chica dejando su charla con Levy.

—Creo que no me corresponde a mí decirlo, ¿Verdad Erza? —le dirigió una mirada intensa a la peli escarlata que por un momento sudó frío, si ella era conocida como Titania, a Mirajane le decían el demonio.

—B-Bueno, l-lo que sucede es que yo...yo...estoy embarazada—susurró esperando no repetir las palabras, no es que le avergonzara, pero quería dar la noticia con Jellal a su lado.

—¡¿En serio!? —Gritaron las chicas emocionadas —¡Felicidades! —dijeron al unísono y se levantaron para abrazar a la futura madre.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste a Jellal? —preguntó Lucy curiosa.

—Me acabo de enterar, se lo diré en la cena.

—Muchas felicidades a ambos Erza, ya era hora de tener una buena noticia entre tantos problemas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —aquello la había alarmado, Fairy Tail no podía estar en problemas, no mientras ella estuviera a cargo.

—Se trata de las propiedades que han sido adquiridas por el anónimo, tal parece que sólo Magnolia y Oak están libres, pero como sabemos nuestras ciudades están en guerra y aquello no nos beneficia en nada.

—¿Lograron descubrir quién compró las propiedades y demás? Podemos obtener una pista si es así—dijo Erza frunciendo el ceño al ver el informe que le habían entregado, la situación iba de mal en peor y los códigos para el arma seguían en proceso.

—Ese es otro problema, Rogue y Minerva han desaparecido—informó la joven McGarden.

—¿Qué? —preguntó estupefacta la peli escarlata, no era posible ¿Qué tan buenos, o malvados, eran estos tipos que incluso dos de sus mejores agentes habían sido capturados?

—¿Cuál fue su última ubicación? Necesitamos encontrarlos con vida, no dejaré que nadie muera en esta misión—con mucha determinación miró a la menuda azulada, quien por instantes se sintió intimidada por su jefa a lo que Lucy acudió al rescate.

—Lo último que supimos es que Rogue fue con el equipo donde está a las afueras de la ciudad, creemos que sospechan de él y por eso lo han secuestrado, no estoy segura de si lo han descubierto o no, pero creo que ya nos hubiéramos enterado de lo peor, las noticias malas son las primeras en conocerse.

—Y con respecto a Minerva no tenemos idea de dónde está, hemos llamado a su casa y no contesta, la allanamos sin encontrar pistas, su paradero es desconocido—informó Mirajane, Laxus estaba siendo embajador en un evento y no podía llamarlo, Gray y Juvia seguían en conflicto, porque sí, Mirajane se había percatado de la química que había entre ellos cuando fue, de incógnita, al hospital para saber de la salud de la peli azul, le preocupaba lo que Gray había dicho, y le angustiaba que después de todo este tiempo, las cosas siguieran iguales. Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, Erza se había levantado de su silla y se dirigió a su escritorio en busca de una llave, sin decir nada salió de la habitación, recibió la mirada de confusión por parte de Levy y Lucy, pero no supo cómo responder, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué se había retirado, sin embargo no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saberlo, luego de media hora, Erza regresó con un tipo de tableta digital en sus manos, la dejó sobre la mesa y seguidamente cerró la puerta y ventanas para que nadie viera lo que estaban haciendo.

—Erza...¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con curiosidad Lucy, le intrigaba la función que podría tener aquel objeto y la actitud de la peli escarlata no ayudaba mucho para descifrarlo.

—Esto, es parte del legado que la fundadora de Fairy Tail no dejó—pronunció sin más encendiendo el aparato.

—¿L-La fundadora? ¿T-Te refieres a M-Mavis-san? —preguntó con nervios Levy, había leído todos los archivos de la agencia en sus primeros días como novata, Mavis Vermillion es la fundadora de Fairy Tail y se dice que ha dejado una serie de objetos a cada director que ha tenido a Fairy Tail bajo su mando, siendo que de alguna forma y sólo cuando fuera realmente necesario, el director tendría la opción de acudir a alguno de ellos y según el juicio de la habitación donde se encontraban los instrumentos se obtendría uno de los objetos.

—Exactamente Levy y no creí que en verdad funcionara, la tecnología que hay en aquella habitación es increíble, sin embargo esto es lo que he recibido, no sé muy bien cómo debe funcionar o qué debería hacer, así que espero que puedas ayudarme.

—¡Por supuesto! —y sin decir más la peli azul comenzó a leer los manuales digitales que holográficamente la tableta iba mostrando al parecer en distintos idiomas.

—¿Qué es esto Erza? ¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré de que existía tal cosa? —preguntó Lucy con cierto enfado por no conocer acerca del tema.

—No podía decirlo, era la regla básica que el anterior director de Fairy Tail me dijo, se dice que en la habitación madre de la agencia existen siete objetos de alta tecnología desarrollados por Mavis cuando tuvo que luchar contra su esposo Zeref.

—¿E-Esposo? —preguntó Lucy asombrada.

—Así es, fue una guerra donde ambos bandos luchaban por sus ideales, Mavis quería que Magnolia fuera una nación independiente, sin embargo Zeref quería que siguiera anexada a Alvarez, un país que ni siquiera limita con Magnolia y el cual estaba bajo un régimen de dictadores, Mavis era nativa de aquella ciudad y Zeref de Magnolia, sin embargo sus ideales no eran los mismos para sus tierras.

Mavis y Zeref fueron considerados traidores por sus naciones y exiliados de los mismos, en el camino hacia una oportunidad de vida se encontraron y se enamoraron, aún sin saber lo que ocurriría después, de manera que Zeref llegó a Alvarez con sus ideales aún presentes, con toda la intención de que Magnolia se uniera a ellos, Mavis hizo lo propio cuando llegó aquí, realizó varias alianzas, entre ellas Yuri Dreyar.

—¿Dreyar? —dijo Mirajane con asombro, no tenía conocimiento de aquello.

—Así es, Es el bisabuelo de Laxus, aparte de Jellal y Yo, es el único que conoce aquella habitación—explicó mirando a Levy de reojo para ver su avance.

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió con Mavis y Zeref? —preguntó Lucy con interés, aquella historia de verdad que parecía una novela de ficción.

—Mavis, conociendo el intelecto de su amado desarrolló siete armas de alta tecnología, ella tenía una mente muy avanzada para aquella época y en Fairy Tail encontró el lugar perfecto para desarrollarla, supo y predijo que luego de ellos los problemas continuarían por lo que para ese entonces instruyó a Yuri acerca de la habitación.

—Es increíble—dijo Mirajane asombrada.

—Es un poco mítico, pero debo admitirlo, me ha sorprendido.

—¡Está listo! —gritó Levy con emoción —Es un tipo de sistema de posicionamiento global que parece funcionar con…—tocó el interruptor e instantáneamente un holograma mostrando un mapa de Magnolia se visualizó —Funciona con las marcas que nos hemos hecho al entrar en la agencia, al parecer es tinta Glitter, que según los manuales que leí, están ligados a la máquina.

—¿Alguien recuerda cuándo nos hicimos las marcas? —preguntó Mirajane en voz alta, sin embargo nadie supo responder.

—Esto da un poco de miedo—comentó Lucy mirando a ambos lados en busca de algún espectro que lo confirmara.

—Si es un GPS significa que podemos rastrear a Rogue y a Minerva—exclamó Erza —Brillante Levy.

—Así es, sólo tengo que ver la base de datos y ¡Wow! —dijo con asombro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mirajane con preocupación.

—N-Nada, es sólo que esto está muy actualizado, tiene los datos de todos los que han sido miembros de Fairy Tail, su historias, casos, alianzas, estado financiero, alguien ha tenido que estar muy ocupado haciendo esto—Levy miró con complicidad a Erza en busca de una similar de regreso.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Levy, no he sido yo.

—P-Pero si aquí hasta aparece que tienes una relación con Jellal y de hecho tu hijo también está en la lista.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

Sabía que arreglar las cosas con Juvia sería difícil, primero porque ella no actuaba como solía hacerlo, la peli azul había tenido un cambio radical en su personalidad, desde iniciarse en el mundo del alcohol, al que siempre había evitado, hasta dejar de ser aquella chica respetuosa y amable que todos conocían, y él lo sabía.

Todo era su culpa.

Pero era poco lo que la joven Lockser le permitía decir, siempre que él intentaba acercársele para hablar ella buscaba cualquiera excusa para no quedar a solas, y aquello le comenzó a molestar, cómo podía disculparse e intentar recuperarla si ella no se lo permitía, pero como buen Fullbuster, no se daría por vencido.

—¿Estás segura que ella está aquí? No parece un lugar que frecuentaría—dijo mientras bajaba de su auto, cuando recibió la llamada de Cana para acudir a un encuentro debido a que Juvia estaba fuera de control, no imaginó que aquella dirección fuera de una discoteca, pero sabía que la posibilidad de que ella se encontrara allí era muy grande, debía aceptarlo.

—Gray, por favor, sabes que Juvia no ha sido la misma desde que ustedes rompieron, no quería decirlo, pero creo que este tipo de actitud le generará problemas, te llamé porque necesito que la traigas a su casa, mañana tenemos una reunión importante con Freed y ella no puede llegar hecha un desastre—le explicó la Alberona al peli azabache que sin dudarlo más entró al lugar, sorprendiéndose con el aspecto que este tenía, caminó por un pasillo y por alguna razón no había nadie en la entrada por lo que tuvo libre acceso hasta llegar a la pista de baile, varias personas se encontraban bailando, de manera desenfrenada, en ese momento, sin embargo no lograba localizar a la peli azul.

Caminó por la pista, evitando interrumpir a las parejas y atento a cualquier cabellera azul a la vista, y muy pronto su mirada se detuvo en un par de personas que destacaban en el baile, no podía creer de quien se trataba.

Era Juvia

Y prácticamente el tipo que la acompañaba estaba manoseándola a su gusto, le sorprendió el vestuario que la chica llevaba, un pantalón de tela corto, muy corto, y una blusa manga larga con un escote que si bien no era muy revelador, si tenías la altura correcta podrías tener una buena vista de la lencería que Juvia llevaba.

Y aquello lo sacó de quicio.

Empujó a todo aquel que se le atravesara con tal de llegar a la mayor brevedad posible ante su amada.

Porque sí, Gray Fullbuster seguía amando a Juvia, a pesar de que ella lo evitara, él no se rendiría jamás.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—dijo con voz tétrica tomando la muñeca de la peli azul que intentaba enfocar la vista para reconocer a quien había interrumpido su baile y ahora la intentaba sacar del lugar.

—¡¿Gray?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí? Déjela ir! —la chica intentaba zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el Fullbuster se diera la vuelta hecho una furia y se acercara peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Jamás—fue todo lo que dijo, pues vio sobre el hombro de Juvia que el tipo con el que estaba bailando se acercaba a ellos, la colocó detrás de él y enfrentó al peli naranja desconocido.

—Oye, no quiero ser grosero, pero la dama estaba conmigo—dijo este ajustando sus gafas y mirando lascivamente a Juvia, quien respondió escondiéndose detrás de Gray y aquello no pasó desapercibido por él.

—Lo siento, pero parece que ella no quiere estar más contigo, así que me la llevo—dijo desafiante, debía sacar a Juvia lo más pronto de ese lugar.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que es ella quien debe decidir, no eres su padre—aquellas palabras sorprendieron a ambos, Juvia no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y soltar un par de lágrimas, Gray sabía que aquello le había dolido, pero lo que más le intrigó fue la mirada arrogante que el tipo tenía.

—¿Te parece divertido decir eso a alguien que no tiene padres, desgraciado? —y sin decir más le dio un golpe directo en la cara al peli naranja que no pudo hacer nada más que caer fuertemente contra el piso por el impacto.

—Vámonos de aquí—fue lo último que dijo antes de halar a Juvia hasta la salida del lugar donde Kana los estaba esperando.

El tipo en el suelo estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, aquello lo consideraba un espectáculo interesante.

—Por supuesto que me parece divertido, no se puede hacer nada más que reír—una peli rosada se acercó a él y de manera silenciosa le limpió el hilo de sangre que estaba cayendo de su boca.

—Aries, cariño ¿estás enojada? Te dije que no vinieras por esta razón—dijo mientras se levantaba y seguía a la enojada, y celosa, joven de cabellos rosas hacia los estacionamientos traseros.

—¡Hmph! No tengo nada que hablar contigo Loke—y sin decir más se quitó la alarma del auto y se subió en él, al momento en que el peli naranja iba a subir pisó el acelerador y lo dejó a su suerte en aquel sitio.

—Sí que está enojada—dijo sonriente —¡Ahh por eso me encanta! —comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras dirigía su vista al cielo nocturno de aquel día.

—Juvia, Juvia ¿Cómo es que no reconoces a tu hermano?

.

.

.

—¿Qué sucedió allá adentro? ¿Por qué está llorando? —Kana se había alegrado cuando vio salir a Gray con Juvia de la mano, pero su instinto maternal le decía que algo no andaba bien y lo confirmó cuando vio las lágrimas de Juvia y no dudó en preguntarle a Gray la razón.

—Nada para alarmarse, vámonos de aquí—Gray le abrió la puerta a Juvia y esta no objetó por entrar silenciosamente, la joven Alberona vio que no era momento para discutirlo y entró al auto también, dejando al peli azabache conducir en un silencio sepulcral hasta la casa de ambas chicas.

—Ya llegamos—anunció Gray a las chicas y cuando miró el asiento trasero vio que Juvia estaba profundamente dormida.

—No ha estado bien Gray, sabes que ha tenido un cambio muy drástico desde que rompieron, sé que ella está actuando muy neciamente, pero necesito, no, ella necesita que insistas, por favor, inténtalo una vez más, te invitaré los tragos cuando lo solucionen—Kana bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero logrando sacar a Juvia y con algo de dificultad sacarla, no duró mucho con la peli azul en brazos pues Gray apareció y la cargó al estilo nupcial para adentrarse a la casa, pero no esperaba encontrarse con un invitado allí.

—¿Gajeel? —preguntó confundido al ver al peli negro con los pies sobre la mesa de centro, la cual tenía gran cantidad de empaques de comida chatarra y bebiendo una gran jarra de cerveza. Gajeel apresuró su acción y se limpió con la manga de su camisa para poder hablar con el inesperado visitante que por alguna razón traía a su hermana en brazos.

—¿Qué rayos ocurrió Gray? ¿Por qué Juvia está así? —lanzó sin piedad las interrogantes a un aturdido Gray que no sabía cómo responderlas.

—No es nada grave, al menos no llegó a serlo, gracias a Gray, de todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí? —Kana caminaba detrás del peli azabache y al percatarse de Gajeel y de las preguntas que comenzó hacer decidió intervenir.

—Lo dejaré por ahora, hay algo más importante de lo que debemos hablar—el Redfox comenzó a cerrar las ventanas, bajar las cortinas y con un aparato rastreador de objetos espías, que sacó de su bolsillo, registró todo la casa, por su parte Gray aprovechó para dejar a Juvia en su habitación, soportando las ganas de besarla y hablarle, pues sabía que en estos momentos era inútil y para cuando regresó Cana tenía alrededor de cinco botellas vacía en la mesa y estaba bebiendo la sexta, Gajeel apareció por la puerta de una de las recámaras y se reunió con ellos.

—Estoy aquí porque Erza me ha enviado, hemos localizado a Rogue y a Minerva, pero su ubicación está en un área que recientemente ha adquirido un nuevo propietario—informó mientras tomaba una de las botellas de Kana y comenzaba a beber, para relajarse un poco, pues lo que iba a informar era un tema delicado.

—Hace un par de horas Levy pudo descifrar a la persona anónima que se escondía bajo un millón de malditos seudónimos, no es alguien conocido para la agencia, de hecho no tenemos ningún registro de él, a esta hora incluso siguen investigando quién es ese sujeto.

—Es obvio que ha cambiado de identidad, pero lo más raro es que no haya registros de él, dices que ya tienen su identidad, pero no consiguen información de él ¿Qué tal si no actúa como lo que es mientras está en Magnolia y en el mundo? ¿Qué tal si es sólo otro seudónimo? —Gray estaba intentando buscar alguna explicación lógica para la situación y al igual que los otros dos bebió de una de las botellas que Kana había traído.

—La información fue verificada miles de veces, no es un error o un seudónimo, la persona existe, pero todo aquello a lo que está relacionado parece estar oculto o bloqueado.

—Entiendo ¿Tienes alguna imagen de él o ella? Quizás lo he visto por las calles, si tiene toda su información privada no debe tener miedo de salir al público—sugirió la Alberona y Gajeel le facilitó una copia de la fotografía que Levy le había proporcionado a todo el personal para mantenerlo alerta, Kana tomó el papel y lo miró atentamente frunciendo el ceño cuando lo vio.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No es eso Gray, es que lo he visto en varios bares coqueteando con chicas—aquella declaración sorprendió a Gray y le arrancó la fotografía de las manos a Kana sorprendiéndose al ver a la persona que estaba en ella.

—Es el tipo que estaba hoy en el bar con Juvia.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

N/A: Bueno, qué les puedo decir, no tengo excusa para el hecho de tener esta historia tan abandonada TwT la cuestión es que en wattpad va un poco adelantada y suelo actualizar simultáneamente en ambas plataformas, pero he tenido un bloqueo horrible sobre cómo continuar la historia, sin embargo no podía prolongar más la espera de aquellas almas que se han tomado el tiempo de seguir esta historia, por lo que seguiré trabajando en ello, porque Key puede tardar, pero jamás abandonar (?

Les agradezco infinitamente por leer y si se toman el tiempo de dejar un review seré inmensamente feliz.


End file.
